The Leader in Captive
by FirecrackerCelica
Summary: That's it. The fearless leader gave up. Together with Karai, they were attacked by Shredder's forces, leaving Leo being captured. Would Karai and the turtles be able to save the broken leader? Who is this 'New Ninja' Shredder is talking about? HIATUS!...
1. Chapter 1: Taken

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED DUE TO FOUL GRAMMAR. Thanks! :) I hope you'll like the way I'd edited this! I really tried my best to correct my...disgusting grammar. And seriously, while I was rereading the first chapter I was like: OMG. I'm such a dork. I've also placed new scenes and I don't know why I did those.**

**A/N: Another story hidden inside my notebook *devilish grin*. Actually, this story was originally written in script type, together with my first story. There are three stories altogether inside my magical notebook... Another thing! Those sentences in italic are the thoughts of the characters, the thing they are thinking about...^_^ By the way, hope you to enjoy this story! Pls.. Review...**

* * *

"Donnie! The disintegrator!" The 'fearless leader' yelled, whilst his younger brothers were fighting some of the robot units from their enemy, the Foot Clan. They were all on top of a rooftop, trying to retrieve the stolen disintegrator they used during the Kraang invasion.

"That robot is taking it! What should we do!?" While fighting the other bots, Mikey saw a group from the team, retreated as they were holding the weapon.

Slashing the footbot from his front, Leonardo took a step back and gripped his katanas tightly. "Listen! Mikey and Donnie, follow that group! Raph..." A robot cut in, which was slashed by the sharp blades of Leo's katana. "...let's take down the remaining group! Hurry!" The eldest commanded the group, whilst dividing two footbots at a time.

"Let's just follow the one who took it!" Raph bounced behind, leaving Leo to handle all the footbots that remained.

"What?! No we can't!" The footbots surrounded the leaf green turtle, aiming their weapons at him. "They will just follow and protect the one who's holding the disintegrator, so get back here!" Leo yelled and glared at Raph. _His stubbornness attacks once again. _

"We'll take them down in one place, fearless!" The red clad insisted, as he crossed his arms.

While Leo was blocking the strikes from the group that surrounded him, a robot grabbed his legs and the other one his head, dragging him down the ground and losing his balance. After distracting him, the remaining robots ran away and followed their comrades. A ticked and disappointed Leo stood up, and stared with daggers at his hot-headed brother.

"See?" Leo growled. "Only if you just followed my orders?!" The azure eyed turtle dashed away and followed the escaped enemies.

As the red masked ninja saw his big brother's mad frown, he followed the enemies while thinking that he'd done the right thing. _That would make him realize he's wrong. _

* * *

"That one dashes so fast! He nearly ran 200 kilometers per hour!" Donatello was trying to cope up with the speed of the robot. He almost slipped because of the speed of the footbot.

"Alright, Dr. Speedo. I understand that you were fascinated by the robot's speed that you even counted it with numbers but I can't count the others running at my baaack!" The youngest turtle ran away from the footbots, jumping from one robot onto another.

Donatello looked at his back and saw his only younger brother's complain was right. "In Darwin's beard! How did they easily grow in such number?"

Michelangelo stopped and pulled out his kusarigama from his side pocket. "Booyakasha, ugly bots! Ahhhh! They're just so many!" Mikey yelled, who was seeking some help from any brother.

The two eldest reached the location where their younger brothers were chased by groups of footbots. Leo unsheathed his katanas and yelled a command, "Donnie! Just keep following it!"

"I-I can't! I'm trapped!" Donnie was surrounded by footbots and the others were pinning him on the floor.

"Raph!" Leo shouted, and knocked a bot with a slice. "Where are you! Why aren't you helping!" The blue masked turtle found his brother standing steadily at one corner of the rooftop, who wasn't participating in the fight, legs and arms crossed and showed no interest in helping the team.

"That stupid useless gun isn't important. Why do we even need to tire ourselves to retrieve that thing?" The red masked turtle rolled his eyes and escaped a glance with Leo.

"What!" The leader gritted his teeth as he watched the footbots had escaped with the disintegrator. He could feel his temper slowly dissipating until the very last drops. He went towards his not-so-helpful brother and glared at him. "See?! They got away! What were you thinking!" Leo raised his voice and clenched his fists.

Without talking to his brother with an eye to eye contact, Raph replied with gritted teeth. "If we only did what I say, we should've beaten those robots!" Raph faced his brother and shouted at him.

"Beating?! _Is _the thing that is important for you?!" Leo stared angrily at his hot headed brother, his last drop of patience at risk. _You don't really understand, Raphael. I can't believe you're my..._

Leo's thoughts were interrupted. "No! The thing that I really care is not _you_!" Raphael pointed his finger at his brother. "...being the leader of this team! You always _fail_! Your decisions were all lame!" Raph suddenly flinched by seeing Leo's broken image. He carelessly spit out words that had hurt his elder brother the most.

The two younger turtles set their selves aside, far from their raging brothers.

"Uh-oh... Round one..." Mikey took a step back, nervously staring at Leo and Raph.

Leo felt that he'd been slapped hard on the face. "Do you really think leading _was _easy?!"

"I don't want you being my brother!" The four siblings went silent. The silence was enough to hear the wind breeze.

Raph glared at his brother with fiery eyes. "Now you finally heard what I really felt?! To go with your stupid thoughts!" Raphael still continued. He didn't mind the tears that flooded Leo's eyes.

The blue banded turtle closed his eyes, letting the tears flow down his cheeks. He remained silent for the moment he heard those words.

"I'm tired of listening to your orders! I really hate you, Leo! You're the world's worst leader and _brother _of all!" Raphael's eyes narrowed, his teeth gritted.

Leonardo shut his eyes tighter, as more tears flowed down from his eyes. _I hate you, Leo! You're the worst brother of all! _Raph's statement repeatedly echoed in his mind, creating several wounds into his heart. He was hurt. He was really wounded. Instead of sadness, he felt being worn out. He felt deep anger that seemingly came from within him. The evil inside him had awakened. Leo compressed his left fist and hit the concrete floor of the rooftop.

His knuckle cracked the concrete, just like how his heart was broken. Crimson liquid from his left hand dripped down and dropped onto the ground. Still, he left his eyes shut as tears were flowing down.

_A drop of blood doesn't matter. _Leo thought to himself. So it was done. It was clear from Raph that he hated him. No wonder they always had fights. Maybe Raph was regretting Leo as a brother.

"Huh?!" Donnie and Mikey were surprised by what they had heard and seen. "Gosh, I've never seen Leo like that before!" Donnie was frustrated. He could also perceive Leo's emotions, but hurting himself wasn't on the list.

He was giving up. Out of all the quarrels with Raph, he could say this was the worst. Leo was known to be meek, not wanting any feud from anyone among his brothers, but Raph made him like Raph himself- seeking any argument from everyone. He grabbed his katanas from their sheaths. He threw it right in front of his wicked brother. It may be called as a sign of disrespect towards the sacred sword he had, but what Raph had done to him was also a sign of disrespect. Nothing could be changed anyway.

"Leo? Don't worry. T-the disintegrator is not that important. I can duplicate that, I already know its structure-" Donnie tried to pull Leo up, but he was halted with his elder brother's intimidating glare.

Leo's eyes were flooded with tears, the time he opened those. "Just promise me you can live without me." After the last word, his tears flowed down from his azure eyes. The once called _'Fearless leader' _gave up. He didn't deserve to earn the title, _'Fearless' _nor _'leader'; _Neither _'brother'. _He turned his back and leapt away from them.

"Leo!" The orange banded turtle tried to reach for his eldest brother, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Raph..? Why did you say that? Do you...really mean it?" Donnie went towards the red clad turtle and asked him.

"Tss. I don't care if he was hurt on what I've said. He's a coward for thinking so selfishly!" Raph turned his back and crossed his arms.

The two youngest were left behind, worrying about their brother. "Leo..." Mikey's baby blue eyes sparkled, not of joy, but sadness. He picked Leo's one katana from the ground. Donnie sat down and wiped the blood out of the crack. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. _Sorry, Leo. _

* * *

He kept running; away and as far as his feet could manage. It didn't matter if one of the people around New York saw him. All he could think was that, he was hurt. He was broken. He was starting to break down.

His feet and legs burned because of his intensive running. He reached a rooftop and his legs collapsed.

_I don't want you as my brother! I really hate you, Leo! You're the worst brother of all! _The words kept ringing, almost unstoppable. The blue banded turtle wept and bowed his head down low. _I think…Raph was right. I do not deserve to be their leader. _

"I..I'm not...his..brother.. I..I'm just...useless.." Leo said between sobs. Why would Raph tell that he was the worst? All that Leo thought was his brothers' safety, all for their best and goodness. He even became selfless just to fill the role as a big brother to them, but he never earned any respect; especially from Raph.

Suddenly, he felt something sneaking behind him. He harshly wiped the tears in his eyes and stood up, still his legs were trembling, but he tried to stand in a fighting stance. He reached a hand at his back, but then he realized that he left his weapons to his brothers.

"Who's there?!" Leo looked around and scanned the place. _Footbots. Sweet. This is really my lucky day. _"So it was you." Leonardo kicked a footbot, knocking it on the ground. He grabbed the robot's weapon and used it to wipe out the remaining. After a long exchange of attacks, all robots had been taken down. The turtle sighed, feeling relieved. These footbots made him feel better, and lose some of his burdens by fighting them.

The blue clad sat back. He rolled his eyes to his right, knowing that someone had been watching him. A silhouette of a slim kunoichi appeared from the shadows, her face lined with a smirk and her amber eyes glimmered in the dark. "Karai?" asked Leo without turning his head back. "What do you need?"

The kunoichi picked the two best katanas she saw from the footbots and tossed them to Leo.

He turned back, whilst still sitting and then he caught the two blades that Karai chose him to get. They were like his katana, but a lot thinner and a little shorter. The handles were in the darker shade of red and the diamond designs were black.

"Where are your katanas?" The girl asked him, one hand placed on her hip.

"I don't wanna fight. Not now." The leaf green turtle stood up and sheathed the blades.

Karai went nearer to Leo. "So..." _Hey, three-toes, what's wrong? _She stared against the turtle's ocean blue eyes in a way like reading each other's thoughts. "I can feel something in you." Karai said with a tone of worrying within her voice. Leo replied with a forced smirk, bowed his head down and stared at the floor like it was going to melt anytime.

"It's okay, you can tell it to me." The kunoichi kept staring at the turtle, trying to force him to look up. "Come on, don't be so down." She held the turtle's chin, raising his head up. She gasped shortly and saw a tear drop falling from Leo's stormy blue eyes. She wiped it using her fingers. Leo followed the trail of Karai's fingers by his eyes.

"Let me guess.. You and Raphael had another fight? Am I right?" Karai placed her hand on his cheek.

Leo blushed slightly but then he kept in silence. _I just don't want to talk about it. _A half crescent formed on Karai's face, waiting for him to answer.

Leo sighed. Karai's amber orbs pierced through his soul and made him give up. "You really know a lot about me, Karai." He finally stared against the kunoichi's eyes and lent her his trust.

"You know, it's not right to keep a woman waiting." Karai teased and rolled her eyes to her right. She placed her right hand on her hip, as she waited for Leo's answer.

"Alright, I'll tell you." He smirked, but still his eyes were dull, full of sadness.

"So we'll be sharing thoughts." said Karai, as both ninjas sat beside on each other at the edge of the rooftop.

"Raph and I were always arguing about everything since we were little, but this was the first time I felt that he really meant what he'd said. He always says that, he hates me and so on, but as he was speaking...the words slowly divided my heart into two." Leo raised his left hand, which was still bleeding.

Karai immediately grabbed Leo's hand. "What happened to your hand?!" She creased her brows.

"Uh, Karai, actually it's fi-"

"No! Bleeding never had been fine!" Karai grabbed a bandage from her pocket and expertly wrapped it around Leo's fist.

Leo stared at Karai, smiling fondly. "What were those words anyway?" Karai asked, while she was wrapping the bandage around the turtle's hand.

"Uhm. Well..." Leo turned his head above and stared at the bright moon. "...he never wanted me as his brother. All _he _wanted was to do things his way. Yes, I value their abilities. I love them and all but what Raph wants is not easy. All _I _wanted was their safety and what is best for them... I will do anything, even if my _own _life will be the exchange of their safety."

"There, all done." Karai had finished wrapping his hand. "Your brother is a total fool. Waste of time and effort. If I were you, I would punch his thick face instead of the ground." She told Leo.

"Uh, thank you, Karai." Leo held Karai's hand and placed his bandaged hand on top of her hand. Karai smiled at Leo, their eyes were clashing at each other as both orbs gleamed. Leo felt the heat rushing within him as he blushed profusely. Karai was also feeling the same as they both let their hands go and turned at the other direction, just to be away from each other's melting stare.

"So we're almost the same." Karai broke down the awkward silence between them.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Leo quickly added.

Karai bowed his head down. "Shredder always wants to do what he wants _me _to do. He always dictates every move. Freedom is forbidden, and cannot be found in his vocabulary." Karai sighed. "Even for hisdaughter." The kunoichi clenched her fists and closed her eyes in frustration.

"Karai.." Leo placed his hand on Karai's shoulder. "I don't really know what to say but... Real loving father wants his son to be happy." The azure eyed turtle stared carefully at Karai and then he removed his hands from her shoulder. "If Shredder is not doing it to you, don't you think that-"

"I know what you mean." Karai cut off Leo. "You do really insist your sensei, don't you?" Karai frowned.

Suddenly, they both felt something behind their backs. "Looks like, we're not alone." Leo said as they both turned their backs and stood up. The two of them unsheathed their weapons and readied themselves to battle.

* * *

In the sewer lair, where the other turtles retreated after the battle for the retrieval of the stolen disintegrator and the _fight _between Leo and Raph, Donnie kept asking Raph for about the hundredth time in a row to find their eldest brother.

"Raph, why aren't we finding Leo?! What if he's in trouble right now, and come home dying and beaten, or even probably won't come back, what are we going to do?!" Raph rolled his eyes to Donnie and bowed down.

Raph meant it, until the very last of his word. But he never wanted to see Leo the way he acted. Was this his fault? No. Not of course. It was Leo's, because of his coward actions and... A part of this was...was _his _fault. He didn't want to hurt his brothers, especially Leo. What if Donnie was right? What if Leo's in trouble because of him? What if he...

His thoughts were cut by Mikey's interruption. "Raph, I never knew that you hated Leo and even regretted him as your..._our _brother, but I also know and I have a faith in you that you love him, don't you?" Mikey was dead serious. Raph never saw Mikey this serious. He was smiling, but inside that smile, Mikey was crying.

His brothers were all right. At first, after he had said those words to Leo, he felt proud of himself. He made Leo cry in front of everyone, well not everyone really, but in front of their brothers; in front of him, looking very weak and helpless. But as the time goes by, Raph slowly felt the guilt consuming him.

The two youngest stared at each other with disbelief, still holding Leo's katanas. They shook their heads and sighed deeply.

Raph headed to the couch and sat down. He stared blankly at the glowing television set, as a drop of tear successfully found a spot to fall down. He harshly wiped the stray tear. No, he wouldn't cry; never. He was the strongest among his brothers. Crying had never been his job.

Master Splinter went out of the training dojo, together with April. "You are improving, April. Very good." Splinter told April, as he tapped the teen on her shoulder in appreciation.

April bowed down. "Thank you, sensei." The red haired teen rolled her eyes to the turtles, who looked like they lost a million dollar. "Guys, how's your mission?" She smiled a little as she raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, it was not that good. The disintegrator was stolen." Noticing none of his other brothers had the energy to answer April, he chose to do it. He unconsciously held the hilt of Leo's katana a lot tighter, as his body stiffened.

"Uhm, and where is Leo?" April quickly regretted asking. Her eyes averted to Raph, who was obviously in grief. The time she mentioned Leo's name, Raph visually flinched. _Not really the best time. Your mouth, April. Shut it. _

"Why are Leonardo's katanas with you?" Splinter asked, sternly, gesturing at both swords Donnie and Mikey were holding. "Has something wrong happened?" Splinter raised a brow and played with his chin beard.

The turtle brothers wouldn't escape from their father. Not by chance.

Mikey raised his right hand and stared suspiciously at the katana, like it wasn't there at all and it just appeared on his hand. "Actually... Uh... Leo just let me borrow this for the meantime and..."

"Michelangelo!" The ninja master hit the ground with the end of his staff, which made the two turtles stood straight. He slowly walked towards them, whipping his tail at his back.

Mikey, known for being not a good liar, scratched his head and smiled sheepishly at his father. "Sensei...uh...he's still out there...uhm..uh.." The orange clad turned his head above, like the script was right there. "Buys pizza! Oh yeah right! He's still buying pizza, topped with jellybeans, anchovies and jalapeños, his favorite!" He yelled the lamest excuse of all time. How could Leo buy pizza personally in the store? They were turtles-_\- Mutant turtles _and the world may not accept them outside. Mikey mentally punched himself on his face.

Donnie added another punishment for his stupidity and smacked him. "Aww! What?!" The purple clad glared at his brother.

"What am I gonna say?!" Mikey turned to his brother. "Tell sensei that Leo and Raph had a fight, and then Leo went away saying," Mikey tried his best impersonating skills to imitate Leo. "...'_Just promise me you can live without me_', that?! You want ME, to say that?!" The youngest yelled angrily at Donnie.

"You already did." Donnie growled and facepalmed.

Splinter crossed his arms across his back and turned to Raph, with a raised brow. "Raphael, can I hear you?"

The red clad turtle closed his eyes, tightly as he crumpled his hands into fists. "I don't know sensei. I really have no idea." He churned his bottom lip and bowed his head lower.

The rodent placed his paw on Raph's left shoulder. The red clad flinched, and opened his eyes suddenly. He turned to his father and met his questioning gaze, but the gaze was tender and comfortable.

"Sensei..." He didn't know where to start. He didn't even know what to do. He even forgot that there were eight eyes staring at him, waiting for him to explain. He didn't notice that his eyes were flooded with tears. "... I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to hurt him that way." Raph closed his eyes and wiped out the tears. " I...I didn't expect I would say that to him."

"Then, what were those words?" Splinter gripped his son's shoulder tighter, but retained its gentleness.

"I told him that..." Raph opened his eyes and rolled them rightward. "...I don't want him as my brother."

On the other side of the lair, April's eyes narrowed as she covered her mouth with her hands. _He said those?! _

"Sorry, sensei. I'll promise...to get him back." Raph turned his head upwards and stared at his father's hazel eyes.

"Don't say the apology to me; say it to your brother instead. I know that you both need a time to talk. Anger will not resolve any problem." Master Splinter's ears twitched as he took a step backward.

The red clad turtle bowed his head down. _I'm sorry. I was so reckless! _

"What were the other things that happened? Donatello, Michelangelo?" Splinter turned to the other two, who were nervously tapping the ground with their feet.

"Sensei...we ae just worried about Leo. When he was...putting some of his steam out, he hit the ground hardly with his fist, which obviously caused his hand to be damaged. I couldn't know what its real state as of now. I haven't checked on his hand." Donnie explained.

"Find your brother, before it's too late." The ninja master turned back and went to inside the dojo.

April sighed and went towards Donnie. "I wasn't there so I don't know what to say, but, Raph..." She turned to Raph. The red clad bowed down and clenched another fist. "Please understand Leo. He's not just your leader, he's your _brother; _your elder brother. I bet, he's also seeking for some respect from you all. Maybe you can show that by just following his simple orders. That's not too hard, is it?" She smiled a little and gestured at Raph.

The red clad turtle raised his head and stood up. "Yes... You're right. It's my fault."

"No! It's not! What am I saying is that, you must respect each other. That's the key for a successful team." She smiled, but a lot bigger this time. She tried to sound confident, which, didn't fail.

"Where'd you get all of those, April?" Mikey asked from the back, looking bewildered.

"By just listening to the heart, that's all." April turned to Mikey and winked.

* * *

Returning to the rooftop, where Leo and Karai were facing a certain battle, it was revealed that the footbots were behind those sounds.

"So you mean…you sneaked out?" Leo asked Karai, one foot forward and a hand blocking the attack from a footbot.

"Yeah. And it was pretty fun. You should try it at once." Karai answered the ninja as she jumped back to dodge the attack from a robot.

"Why would I?" Leo raised a non-existent brow and turned at Karai with a skeptical look.

Karai felt like her stomach was rolling inside, as she bursted into laughter. "Gosh, Leo! I should have brought a camera! Your face was priceless!" She took a step back and continued to laugh, placing a hand on her mouth.

Leo frowned and sliced the two footbots on his way towards Karai. "I never knew you're making fun of me." He slowly walked towards Karai. She was as well taking some steps backward, and still trying to stop her laughter.

Leo smiled mischievously and continued to walk slowly, as he led Karai to the nearest wall. "What's so funny, anyway?" They both stopped when Karai leaned onto the wall. The blue clad pressed a hand on the wall, as he leaned on Karai.

Karai smirked and raised her head a little, making a half inch distance from their faces. "You always make me smile; laughing as well. Why is that?"

"I don't know. I never joked." Leo smirked as well and stared against her golden orbs.

_Look at those blue crystals... _

_Her amber eyes are just so wonderful..._

"Look at that..." The two ninjas quickly turned their heads to the direction where the sound came from. It was from Fishface, accompanied by Rahzar.

Leo cleared his throat and stepped back away from Karai. He unsheathed his weapons and gestured at Karai, with a raised brow. _What's the meaning of this? _

The kunoichi unsheathed her weapon as well and shrugged. _I have no idea. _They stood beside each oher and held their grounds, glaring at the two newcomers.

"Karai. Master Shredder wants you to get back." Rahzar landed at a corner with his claws drawn out, ready to battle, as he asked Karai.

Leo saw Karai's body stiffened, as she was clenching her fists into tight rolls. "I don't want to! You can't say what I will do!" She kicked the battered footbot on her front, and sent it flying towards Rahzar's direction. Leo took a step forward and placed a hand on Karai's shoulder.

"Ohh..." Fishface rolled his eyes to the blue clad and smirked. "It's one of the turtles. Two birds hit with one stone. Are you two dating?"

Leo frowned and blushed slightly. He rolled his eyes to the kunoichi, who was glaring daggers at Rahzar and Fishface. If ever she could produce lasers by just glaring, she could have killed the two mutants.

"If we'll bring the turtle to Master Shredder, we can get a big comeback!" Rahzar said, as he signaled the remaining footbots at his back to attack the pair. He and Fishface also charged forward, as they attacked the two. Rahzar was after Leo, while Fishface was to Karai.

Fishface and Karai started to clash with one another's weapons. "Karai, you are good at choosing a man, aren't you?" Fishface said to Karai, giving her a smirk.

Karai rolled her eyes and glanced at the blue clad turtle. "Not like Shredder choosing his army, right?" The kunoichi replied also with a smirk as she took a step forward and pushed her opponent.

On the other hand, Leo and Rahzar were still fighting. Rahzar was successful in dodging some of the turtle's attacks, but Leo was still able to counter Rahzar. He was quickly overpowering his foe, by creating several cuts using his katanas.

"Where are your brothers? Why are you alone?"

Leo obviously flinched, as he raised an eye ridge. "Who are you for me, to say that?" The turtle answered coldly, as he landed a swift and accurate kick at Rahzar's abdomen.

Rahzar immediately stood up and used his sharp claws to attack the turtle. Leo easily blocked it using his weapons. After a long exchange of attacks, Leo and Karai gained the upper hand during the battle but still, the two other mutants were still fighting.

_Time to use our last resort! _"Xever! We have no time! Use the needle!" Rahzar ordered his partner, panting from exhaustion.

When Fishface heard this, he miraculously responded with a nod, which was not expected from him. From a compartment at the back of his robot leg, he grabbed a syringe containing an unknown yellowish fluid.

Leo saw this at the corner of his eyes. Fishface prepared to inject this to Karai. With a split second, Leo sheathed back his weapons and ran to Karai. "Karai! Look out!" The blue clad turtle held Karai's both arms, shielding her from the injection.

The syringe was then injected into the turtle's neck. The amber eyes of the kunoichi narrowed as she gasped in surprise.

Leo felt like the city was rolling on top of him. Before completely falling into unconsciousness, he smiled to Karai as he fell; his eyes were rolling at the back of his head. He was caught by Karai, as he hung limply on her.

Karai was left immobilized of what had happened. She was dumbfounded, still supporting Leo. "No! Leo!" She held the turtle's bandana tails, as a silent tear fell.

"Oops. Wrong hit." Fishface jumped at the back of Karai, and held both of her arms, making her unable to fight back.

"Will you...let me go!" The turtle's sleeping figure fell on the floor. "What did you do to him?!"Karai shouted as she tried to escape from the grip of the mutant fish.

"We have no choice. Let's go. Tie her." Rahzar said as he carried Leo on his shoulder.

Fishface dragged Karai near to a water storage tank on the rooftop. From there, he tied a rope around Karai and around the bars, holding her from falling. "I think, there are some more left." The mutant fish turned to his hand, which held the syringe with a little amount left. He injected it into Karai's arm.

The kunoichi's vision became blurred -covering her sight with a white haze- like everything around her was spinning. "Wh-where are you taking him?!" Karai could still see what was happening, even though she becomes drowsy everytime.

"I think this turtle can give us more points." Rahzar's voice was muffled when it reached to Karai. The mutant continued to go away, while carrying Leo's unconscious body.

"Le-o!" Karai's sight became totally black, as her eyes were closing, allowing her to undergo into deep sleep.

* * *

_Returning to the sewer lair... _

"I can help you." April took a step forward toward her mutant friends. The turtles were preparing their gears inside Donnie's laboratory.

Raph turned to April, as he twirled his sais before putting them back into their sheaths. _You're too naughty. _

Mikey also heard it. He mentally shook his head and smiled a little. He then placed his nunchucks at his shell's side pocket. He grabbed Leo's katanas and stared at them. He walked towards the table and placed both of the weapons carefully. He smiled as he saw his own reflection from the blade. _Sorry Leo. But please, be safe, bro. _Whenever Mikey thinks about his brother, his smile fades.

Donnie was not so sure about April's request. He bit his cheeks as he went towards April. _I won't take your life at risk, April. I won't forgive myself. _"But April, it is too dangerous. We don't even know where he is."

Raph did not also agree with April. They know that April is currently training with Master Splinter to be a kunoichi, but still, she's not yet 'experienced' enough. She's way too far from them. They could even fold her like a paper with ease. "We can't let you April" Raph's cold voice replied.

Having a slight humiliation, April still insisted. _Not because I am a first timer in ninjuitsu, that doesn't mean you can't trust me with this. _"Nothing is more dangerous than leaving your brother alone!" She blurted out.

The red haired teen felt a rage within her heart. "Leo is also my friend. He's like a brother to me!" She creased her brows and obviously turned red because of anger.

Everyone in the lab stared intentionally to April. Their eyes grew wide as they watched her.

"I'll help because I want to bring Leo back not that because you want me to, okay?!" April raised her hand up into the air, meeting both eyebrows at the center. She stomped her foot on the ground and glared at the turtles one by one.

The orange clad turtle walked near to April and Donnie. _Whoa. April really wants to. _"Okay April, chillax. We understand you, girl."

Donnie sighed. _Even though she's really beautiful, she's also stubborn…And feisty at the same time. _"Alright. If you really want, then let's go"

"You have your T-Phone, right?" the red clad turtle asked April.

The teen answered with a nod, as she grabbed her T-Phone from her pocket.

"Use it if you found somethin'." Raph walked out of the lair with Mikey, having his signature frown.

The purple clad turtle smiled a little, and then he stared at April. _Why do April cares that much to Leo? Not that I'm feeling jealous …Yes, he is her friend but… Argh! Too much! _Donnie bit his lips and clenched a fist.

April walked out of the lab with a slight, light heart. But then, she noticed that Donnie did not follow her and he was still staring at the ground. "Hey Don! Come on!"

"Uh...Oh! Yes! Come on April, let's hurry!" Donatello grabbed his staff from his working table and placed it on the back of his shell, sheathing his weapon. He smiled sheepishly, as he scratched the back of his head.

April and the turtles were all on top of a rooftop, inspecting every building within range. Donnie was on the other side, using binoculars. April -also willing to help- used another binocular, peeking on it as she checked every building.

Raph was sitting, his legs were folded and arms around both legs, hugging them as he buried his face on them. He was still thinking and depicting his latest fight with his eldest brother. Why was everything seemed to be complicated? Why did they even have to...fight always? Raph couldn't understand why everytime he sees Leo, his blood seems to rise as if his fists wanted to land on Leo. But even though they had this _sibling rivalry_, both of them couldn't hide the fact that they really cared so much with each other. Maybe they were just destined to have each other's compliments. And fight over those.

Mikey was on the other side, leaning on a wall and was playing with his nunchuck. _This keeps getting boring all the time. I'm still waiting for the moon to smile at me. _"What if we split up?" Mikey's voice broke the silence.

When everyone heard this, they all stared at Mikey as they all raised a brow. "I agree with Mikey." April said.

Raph stood up and went towards hos orange clad brother. "You've agreed with the opinion of a dork, like Mikey? Wow. A great achievement, numbskull. I thought you don't want to go alone." He pointed him using his right hand, as he crossed his arms around his plastron.

"Thanks!" Mikey released his signature smile. Raph raised a brow then smacked Mikey at the back of his shell.

"Aw!" Mikey pouted as he glared at Raph.

"You did not get what I mean?!"

"I get it so I said thanks!" The youngest turtle protested, rubbing his back. Raphael just rolled his eyes in annoyance and scoffed.

"Alright, let's spit up. Call in the T-Phone if anyone needs help." Donnie said as everyone started to walk.

_I got an idea! _"Let's use the T-Spy!" (**A/N**: You _can read my story, "The Worst Nightmare" for the details about the T-Spy :)_) Mikey snapped and suggested something to the team.

The purple banded turtle heard this. "It's not yet ready. I need to fix some of its parts." Donnie said and he continued to walk as he launched a back flip to cross the other building.

"Great idea, Mikey." April gave Mikey a smile to make him appreciated about his idea. She also continued to walk.

Mikey also replied with a smile. When Raph passed near him, he stuck his tongue out, taunting his brother.

The forest green turtle saw this. Raph then hit his brother's back. "Aw!" Raphael just rolled his eyes then the team split up.

**A/N: Ohhh! What do you think happened to Leo? And also Karai? Read and read to find out!**

**What do you think of the story? Please review! I am totally shaking my shell to write the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Thank you again! *Hugging you very tight***

"_I don't think you are!"_ –Leo

"_Oh really? How do you think this is?!"_ -Karai


	2. Chapter 2: I Almost Had You

**NOTE: JUST LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER, THIS THING HAS BEEN EDITED AS WELL. You may reread this and you can say to me what you think!**

**A/N: Hello again guys! SORRY for the long wait! I've been working on to my exams and I hope for the best results. Wish me luck! Hopefully you will like this next chapter. Enjoy you guys! I really need your opinions for me to improve. Special thanks to **_**link-senpai**_** (You really rock, Dottie!) And all of you guys who reviewed, followed and those who added this story to their favorites! That meant a lot for me!**

*****_**Chapter 2 ***_

_This is my time to prove the guys that I could be in a mission. _On a hurry, April ran through the streets, hoping to find Leonardo. The moon gleamed under her and the cool night breeze brushed against her skin as she ran. _I am getting worried to Leo. Where did he go? '_She realized that having her feet on the ground was not enough to find a broken person. _He's a ninja. _April remembered. _The greatest possibility is he is on top of a certain known place._

April stopped as if hitting a brake while dusts from beneath her shoes shoved the ground. She turned her head above and saw a fire escape, waiting for her to climb. She instinctively grabbed a bar, and launched herself up against the pull of the gravity. At the first step, her legs trembled, as if they had their own brains. But as she continued to climb up and thought about great and...pretty things- like ponies and unicorns- her blood pressure lowers making her a bit calm.

She never knew why, but she tried to turn her head a bit. The ground seemed to pull her down, as if she already fell down. She shook herself out of the thought and focused once more. As her foot reached the second to the last step, she unluckily slipped, and fell. But still, it wasn't her time. She quickly grabbed a bar, holding her to safety. _Maybe falling down from a building isn't the way I'm going to die. _Her heart became extremely heavy, and her hands became sweatier. Despite of the nervousness, she continued to climb up until she reached the rooftop.

She almost worshipped the floor, as she laid her back there, panting heavily. She wiped the sweat out of her forehead and blinked. _Phew. That was a close call. _She pulled herself up, and wiped the dirt from her shorts and her back. "Now I landed on the rooftop, no bruises, no ninjas around, and no aliens after me. Probably one of my 'Top Ten' achievements," She muttered to herself. It wasn't bad to praise yourself once, was it?

April grabbed her binoculars from her bag and peeked on it. She scanned the other buildings, finding any weird figures or such. She suddenly stopped when she saw something suspicious. She went towards the edge of the rooftop and focused the binoculars to see the silhouette clearer. It was...slim, wasn't moving and seemed to be tied with something. She gasped shortly and recognized it. _Is...is that.. Karai? _Her eyes narrowed as she placed the hand holding the binoculars to her side.

Thousands of questions entered into her mind. _Why is she there? What is she doing in there? _There was only one way to know it. April folded her knees, in a half-sitting position. She opened her bag and placed the binoculars back inside her duffel bag. Inside the bag, she also saw the grappling hook that Donnie gave to her. "Now this could be useful," She did not hesitate to grab it. She stood up and squared her shoulders.

April stood straight and aimed the grappling hook at the fine wall of the rooftop where she spotted Karai. The hook flew and suspended in the air, as the claw-like metal held its tight grip on the wall.

"Finally. A not so stupid grappling hook," April grabbed her tessen as she used it to cross through the ropes the grappling hook had made. She held her trusty weapon very tight, not wanting it to slip from her grasp and fall painfully on the ground. She positioned herself at the corner of the rooftop and launched herself towards the other building.

She landed on the concrete floor, softly and swiftly. She wiped the sweat out of her forehead and placed her tessen back into her pocket. She quickly rushed towards Karai, who was tied with ropes and unconscious. April bit her lip and took a step forward.

"Karai? Hey, are you alright? " April placed a hand on Karai's shoulder and shook her gently, trying to wake her up.

The black clad kunoichi moved her head an inch and moaned, an indication of waking up. "Leo..." Karai slowly fluttered her eyes open and saw a figure from her front. She tried to escape from the ropes but failed.

"Leo?" April whispered as she raised a brow. She immediately wondered why Karai mentioned Leo. She quickly formulated an intuition that Leo and Karai had encountered each other.

The kunoichi's vision became clearer, as she recognized the person in her front. "April O'Neil," She hissed and saw that April was in front of her. She wasn't sure what to feel first. An enemy of her was right under her nose, and was trying to help her. _How many hours have I slept?_

"Why are you doing this? I'm your enemy, remember? I've hurt you before, so why don't you just leave me," Karai bowed down and closed her eyes.

"I am just doing this because I heard you mention Leo's name," April just answered, without looking at Karai straight onto her face. She unconsciously stopped for a second, as she closed her eyes.

_Leo... Right... My- I mean, Leo..'_When Karai heard Leo's name, she closed her eyes tighter and clenched her fists. With few more seconds, the ropes finally set her free.

April stood up, and then looked at the amber eyed ninja. "So where is he?" She watched as Karai slowly opened her eyes.

Karai took a deep breath. "Do you trust me?" Karai asked, as she finally looked straight at April.

"I need to. I need to find Leo, I mean, _we _need," April suddenly felt heat running up to her cheeks, which later on made her blush a bit. _Come on April! Snap out of it! You know you have no chance to Karai._

Karai noticed April's reaction, which made her _jealous_. She raised a brow and placed a hand on her hips.

The red haired teen became nervous of how Karai fixed her posture. She just gave an awkward smile. The two girls stared at each other for some minutes. The atmosphere was building its tension and the two were like standing at the middle of the desert, with tumbleweeds rolling around them.

"Actually, it was my fault, " Karai was the first to break the utter silence as amber orbs met the ground.

"Your fault?" April asked in confusion, raising a brow.

"I saw him, here, sobbing like a little child, talking to himself," Karai said to April, with a tune of sarcasm.

"Then what happened?" The teen followed the kunoichi as they walk around the rooftop.

"We talked about our private lives and private activities," Karai stopped and faced April, giving her a smirk. A smirk saying, _have you ever done that before with him?_

April understood Karai, so she quickly added, "Uh... What is it all about?" She asked with a short laugh.

"Some are too personal for you to know," The kunoichi gave another smirk.

The red haired teen's eyes grew large. She just shook the teasing from Karai and inhaled every bit of it. "Please... Tell me... What happened to Leo? " April's tune was begging, her blue eyes were asking for some pity.

Karai clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "That stupid careless brother of him! He makes my blood boil!"

"I already know that," April rolled her eyes below.

"The thing is... Xever and Chris attacked us,"

"What?!" April bolted. "I thought, you were their ally, then why would they leave you here and-"

"I sneaked out from Shredder," Karai cut off April. The red haired teen became more confused for now.

"Wait. Do you still believe in Shredder, I mean..."

"Leo also told me that," The raven haired teen cut off again. "What if you call the others so that they could know what really happened to Leo instead of just standing there and asking about my privacy?" Karai said, sarcastically, raising a brow and placing a hand on her hips. _My signature pose._

"Oh yeah, yeah you're right! " April grabbed her T-Phone from her pocket and clicked on Donnie, Raph and Mikey's contact numbers. "Guys, I found someone,"

The red clad turtle was seen standing on a rooftop, one leg kneeled. He checked every building as far as his eyes would take him. Suddenly, from his pocket, he felt a short vibration. _A phone call. _From his side he grabbed the T-Phone. "_Guys, I found someone,"_ It was April's call.

"Someone? What do you mean?" Raph's voice gave a confused tone. He chose between Leo or another something that would surely give them problems.

"It's a long story, Raph. Get in here," April said from the other line, strictly commanding the sai wielding turtle.

"Alright April. We'll be there for some minute," The purple clad turtle said, calmly. Every turtle (except Leo of course) heard the news then turned their phones off.

The night breeze slowly drifted against the orange banded turtle's face, his bandana tails fluttered with the slow wind. "How long would you be lost, big bro?" He sighed. He turned his head above and stared at the night sky, dotted with some stars. He scanned the imaginary dome for a specific star; the brightest star beside the moon.

When they were younger, he and his brothers usually goes in a place somewhere in the sewers. In that particular spot, Leo once showed him that star.

* * *

_"Look at that, Mikey," _He still remembered that time, his brother's voice was clear. He turned his head above, where the gutter of the sewers was placed. From there, they could both see the clear night sky and the bright moon.

_"What is that exactly, Leo?" _The freckled turtle asked, his eyes were full of curiosity.

The larger turtle giggled softly and stared back at the sky. _"Those little stars; they may be small from here, but I know that they are big. Maybe a lot bigger than the city above," _He pointed at the twinkling stars above with a very unique smile.

_"Hmmm?" _Mikey raised a brow and stared at the stars. _"No, they can't be," _He shook his head and pouted.

_"Do you know what they could do?" _Leo smirked at Mikey. The freckled turtle shook his head again.

_"What?! Come on, tell me!" _The little turtle leapt from where he was sitting. He couldn't hide the excitement on what was he about to hear.

_"They could grant wishes," _The older turtle grinned and pointed his finger at the brightest star.

_"Really?! Wow, amazing!" _He rolled his eyes at the direction where his brother was pointing.

_"That star; just try to find that and whenever and wherever you need help, somebody will come," _He smiled at his little brother.

The freckled turtle smiled the largest, his eyes the size of platters. _"Have you ever done wishing?" _

_"Yes. You, Raph and Donnie came at my aid," _The older turtle grinned once more and patted his brother's head.

_"Wow!" _

_"I know. So if ever you need my help, find that star and I will surely come," _

_"Okay!"_

_"Remember that, Mikey," _

_"I will!"_

* * *

He sighed of remembering the memory. He looked at the bright star and closed his eyes. _Come to us, Leo._

He raised his head and stood confidently. He knew he must keep searching for his brother. He turned around, hoping to find him. His baby blue eyes roamed from left to right, still no sign of his eldest brother.

Jumping from rooftop to another rooftop, he could feel his legs getting heavier. He's being exhausted and worn. "I think I needed some pizza break," Mikey stopped for a while and decided to sit down for a short while.

From his side, he heard his T-Phone ringing. "Ohh! Finally! News! " The nunchuck wielding turtle grabbed the phone and saw April's incoming call.

"_Guys, I found someone," Someone?_

"_Someone? What do you mean?" It's Raphie's voice._

"_It's a long story Raph. Get in here," April is kinda, commanding Raph. Whoa, cool dudette._

"_Alright April, we'll be there for some minute," Donnie assures that we'll come for April. _Suddenly, the phone's screen turned black. "Hey! I'll ask some more! How could I know where is April ?!" Mikey panicked. He circled around, finding answers in his 'hollow' brain.

From nowhere, Mikey spotted a familiar silhouette. He focused his eyes to it. "It's Raph!" _Phew. I thought I would be stucked in this place forever. _"Raph! Raph! Hey dude! I'm here! Your cutest brother! " The freckled turtle shouted, waving his hands, and calling his older brother for attention.

"_Raph! Raph! Hey dude! I'm here! Your cutest brother! " _Raphaelheard his name being called. He rolled his eyes around, finding out that it was from his little brother. _Mikey._

He went to the building where his brother was currently on.

"I'm glad you heard me!" Mikey said with glee.

Raph rolled his eyes and frowned. "What's your problem huh, Shellbrain?"

"Uh.. Uhhm.. Mmm… Uh..."

"Quit thinking because it's no use! Just tell me your problem, you dork!" The sai wielding turtle raised his voice, annoyed with Mikey.

"Fine," Mikey rolled his eyes. "You see… My T-Phone died. I heard April's call and she said we must come to her. The problem is… I don't know how."

_I don't know if I'd kick, punch Mikey, or what. _When Raph heard this, he just sighed. "Okay. Let's talk later about how well you saved your phone's battery," The forest green turtle grabbed his T-Phone from his back. "See this dot?" Raph pointed at the screen.

"Uh...Huh" Mikey answered with a nod.

"This is what Donnie calls the GPS."

"G-P what?"

"Stop asking or I'll slice your shell into two! This is where April could be seen. We must keep following this, understood, numbskull?"

"Yes," Raphael raised his non existing brow.

"Alright, follow me," The two teenage ninjas started jumping from building to building using high jumps and back flips_._

The two turtles reached the building where the GPS lead them. From there, they spotted their brother Donnie with April and…

"Hey wait… is that… ?" Mikey gasped in surprise, seeing Karai.

Raphael gritted his teeth. From his back, he grabbed his twin sai and then twirled it, as he went nearer to Karai. "Karai! Where is Leo! Where did you take him!"

April went to Raph, stopping the raging terrapin. "No, Raph, wait,"

From behind, Karai placed a hand on her hips and stared sharply to Raph. "So you already know that you are the reason why Leo is not here, right, Raphael?"

"Would you, get out of this!" The emerald eyed turtle pointed the tip of his sai to the kunoichi. The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Raph," Donatello went to his older brother and tapped his shell to cool him off.

"Karai can help us," April turned to Karai.

"Xever and Chris took Leo," Karai became more serious.

"What?! Fisface and Rahzar?! But why!?" Michelangelo yelled and panicked.

"Their real mission was to get me back to Shredder but when they saw Leo, they took the chance," Karai explained the details further to the turtles.

"Wait. Let me clear myself to you. You, went out of Shredder?"

Donnie stepped forward and raised his nonexistent eyebrows. _This gets more confusing the longer I ask._

"He just wanted everything to be done. But that's not important for now. We need to get Leo back. I'll spy Shredder,"

The purple masked turtle picked something from his side. A T-Phone. The bo wielding turtle handed the phone to Karai. "Use it."

The kunoichi grabbed the phone from the turtle's larger palm. "What is this?"

"T-Phone. We use it for communication. Our numbers are registered there, including Leo's," Donatello gave a little smile, and Karai responded with a nod.

"You have an extra one Donnie, sweet," April tapped Donnie's shell and smiled.

"Uhh. Heh Heh!" Don smiled, revealing his gap between his teeth and blushed. "I made it just in case Mikey breaks his own, " The purple clad turtle scratched the back of his head.

Raphael gritted his teeth. _This is not just right. I will not trust this witch. _"Do you really think we could trust this woman?" The red clad turtle crossed his arms across his plastron.

Her amber eyes rolled at the turtle in red. "Leo trusted me to tell what he feels, especially about a rude brother. I expect that you would trust me also,"

Raph breathed out. _There's nothing I can do. _"Fine. But I'll go with you," The red masked turtle stepped forward.

"No. You must not," Karai stepped back and held a grip to her tanto at her back.

"My brother's safety is in there and it's my responsibility to bring him back!" Raphael clenched his left fist and then raised his right hand.

The kunoichi unsheathed her tanto blade from her back and then pointed it to Raph. "If you go there, you are also risking Leo's life at the same time! You're not the only one who cares a lot for Leo but I also do! So back off Raphael!" Her amber eyes flashed with anger and her raven hair swayed with the wind.

Raphael gritted his teeth once more and crumpled both of his fists.

Karai placed down her weapon and sheathed it to her back. She then stepped back and went away, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Karai is right, Raph. She also has a point. We'll just wait," Donnie went beside his older brother and tapped his shoulder.

_So it was proven. Karai cares a lot for Leo. That's it. Game over. _"Awesome!" April said, making everyone turn to her.

"What's so awesome, April?" Mikey raised a brow.

"Karai is really concerned for Leo?! Oohh!" The red haired teen smiled and chuckled.

The orange banded turtle turned back and whispered. "Leo scored a lot to Karai unlike Donnie to April," Mikey used his hands to cover his mouth while giggling then closed his eyes within 2 seconds. He then rolled his eyes to Donnie to see if ever he heard it.

A meter farther than Mikey, Donnie's ears captured the whisper of his little brother made. _You! Pukehead! _Donatello turned to Mikey, clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. "I heard that!" Don gritted his teeth, revealing the geek's gap between his teeth.

Raphael, from the back, stepped forward and smacked Mikey. "Aw!" The shortest turtle rubbed his back and stared sharply at Raph.

Nobody noticed that April heard what Mikey said. She looked at the purple clad turtle and smiled. A_t least, Donnie's still there._

* * *

The amber eyes of the kunoichi rolled around. A sight made her stop. _Shredder's van. Something... Or maybe someone's in there. _Karai decided to follow the said vehicle, locking her eyes to it.

The vehicle lead the raven haired teen to a familiar structure; the TCRI building of the Kraang. _Those slimy aliens? What are they going to do with Shredder?'_ She placed her metal mask on, covering the half of her face.

Rahzar and Fishface were the ones who exited the van. Fishface opened the back of the vehicle and then he entered. Karai focused to what she sees. When the mutant went out, from his back, the mutant fish was carrying Leo, tied with chains, still not regaining his consciousness.

_Leo!'_ When Karai saw this, she suddenly stood up from where she sat.

Rahzar and Fishface entered TCRI, bringing a number of footbots with them.

The kunoichi regained her focus, and turned again to her mission. _Those freaks! They'd pay for what they did!_

"I'm just wondering," Fishface started to speak, while he, Rahzar and other footbots were on a lift. He broke the utter silence and tapped his robotic foot on the ground, just to create another sound. Pretending he did not hear, Rahzar just rolled his eyes to Fishface. "Does this turtle eat so much meat?" The mutant growled, carrying the blue banded turtle from his back.

"I don't think so," Rahzar answered his partner's question.

"Then what makes him so heavy?! I think I'm not carrying a teenager. I think I'm carrying an overweight snoring panda," Fishface protested, as he rolled his green mutant eyes to the turtle.

"Keep your voice down! If that turtle wakes up, we'll be churned by Master Shredder's gauntlet! Stop your non sense compliment, just carry that freak 'cause I already know that feeling!" Rahzar responded, his teeth were gritted.

"_Tingg_!" The mutants reached the floor they must be on. They both saw Shredder talking with a Kraangdroid.

* * *

The blue banded turtle started opening his eyes. Carefully, little by little. When he finally regained his senses, he felt cold. Water had been around him. _No, I am in water! _ He panicked, but realized he could breathe inside. _Huh?_

He saw himself inside a vat of liquid, as clear as water. A tube was placed on his mouth, making him breath under. His azure eyes spotted a roaming Kraangdroid which turned to him and checked the monitor beside the vat.

_Well let's see who's there. Kraang and me. Sweet. _He looked above and saw no exits. _They're now sealing me in here, huh?_

A metal clinging was heard. Footsteps were coming nearer to him. He turned left. _Metal pants. _From his left, he saw Shredder. Both of his non existent eyebrows met at the center.

The villain's sight turned to the turtle in blue. "So now, you're finally awake, _kame,"_

Leo just narrowed his eyes, and gave his sharpest stare he could ever give.

"Don't worry, Leonardo, right?" Shredder stepped forward while the katana wielding turtle locked onto Shredder as he walked around. "You can speak from there. Tell me, what can you say about where you are right now?"

"I haven't noticed," Leo said, sarcastically. "What do you need to me anyway huh?"

Shredder stopped for a while. " Can you see my friends, the Kraang,"

"I see. They are really cuddly and slimy. Great choice of friends," The azure eyed turtle released a smirk.

Upon hearing this, Shredder laughed, shortly. "You have a great sense of humor huh, Leonardo? Did Hamato Yoshi teach you to be a clown by the shadows?"

"Actually, my sensei has nothing to do with that. I just learned that by kicking your clan's butts," Another smirk was given by the blue clad turtle._ I am enjoying this one._

"Oh, really?" Shredder responded.

" Since our conversation has gone too far, why don't you answer my question, Shredder? " Leo swum towards the glass and leaned against it.

"So Hamato Yoshi did not teach you how to respect the elders?" The villain stepped forward, nearer to the vat of liquid.

"He did teach us, but also told us not, on time like this, being caged in a vat of who-knows-what kind of liquid while having a tube sucked in your mouth, without knowing where am I and what am I doing in here," Leo said, crossing his arms around his plastron.

"I just let the knowledge of Kraang study your way of thinking, and on how would _**I **_gain control of it," Shredder said.

"As far as I am concerned, this is my mind and I am the only one who could control it," Leonardo raised a brow and gave a skeptical look.

"Ha!...ha! ha! ha! ha!" Shredder laughed which made Leo to be more confused. _He's out of his mind.. Only if Sensei could see this.._

"What a pathetic animal! How could you be so sure about that huh?! Did your sensei teach you about hypnosis?"

_Yeah. Right. Hypnosis. Great. Just. Freaking. Great.'_The blue banded turtle rolled his eyes then swum backwards, against the glass wall.

"I'll just leave you there for some more minute," Shredder exited the place.

_Now, how will I get out of this aquarium?'_ Leo looked around, finding any way of escape.

* * *

From above the dark ceilings of TCRI, Karai sneaked in, carefully putting her steps on to the metal bars with no heard sounds. _Ninja Stealth._

"_You're finally awake, kame," _A known voice stopped her in her tracks. She placed her ear to the ceiling, finding where the voice exactly was.

"_Don't worry, Leonardo, right?" Leonardo? Leo's in there!'_ She quickly drew her tanto blade and carefully sliced the ceiling, forming a circle, enough for her to peek on.

"_...right now" _ Karai missed some words from Shredder. From right where she was, the Kunoichi could see a container, a big one where she saw Leo. The raven haired teen also saw Shredder talking with the blue banded ninja.

"_ I haven't noticed."_

_"What do you need to me anyway huh?" You three toes. Still pathetic. _Karai continued to listen between the conversations.

_"...really cuddly and slimy. Great choice of friends"_Upon hearing this, she barely laughed out loud but managed just to release a silent chuckle.

_"...sense of humor, huh Leonardo? Did Hamato Yoshi taught you to be a clown by the shadows?"_

She continued to watch the show between her 'father' and Leonardo.

_"...ha! ...ha!...ha!" _ Some words weren't clear because of the sounds of the equipments below. _This place sucks!_

_"...hypnosis?" Wait, what?! Hypnosis? Father will use hypnosis?! To whom?! Why?! _When Karai focused again to Shredder, she saw him walking out of the room. _Great. Haven't heard the most important details._

Her amber eyes peek on to the circle she had made._ No signs of Kraang, footbots or Shredder. Just me, and Leo_. She unsheathed her tanto blade and continued to make a bigger hole where she could pass through._ There. Perfect._

The kunoichi slid out of the ceiling, entering the hole, and landing swiftly on the floor. She silently went near the vat where Leo was in.

"Who's there?" Splinter taught them to sharpen their senses, including hearing. Leo's azure eyes narrowed and rolled through the place. He was alerted of the soft sound Karai made when she landed. "Hey, fearless leader," Karai walked and went in front of the vat. She placed her hand on her hips and smirked.

"K-Karai?!" Leo swum and leaned on the glass as he saw Karai, with her signature smug look. "Wait. How did you-"

"Shhh," The kunoichi stepped forward, placed her right hand on the glass, concealing the turtle's mouth from her sight. "Quiet. I'll get you out of here," Karai said, whispering, then took a step back. The raven haired teen went to the equipment beside the vat and pressed a button.

The water inside the container drained, and the glass wall went down. Karai rushed to Leo. "Hey there, are you okay?" She helped Leo put away the breathing apparatus.

"Better," The azure orbs and the amber ones locked on to each other. "Thank You," Leo said and using his left hand, he gently swiped Karai's hair away from her face. The blue clad turtle held the kunoichi's waist, tugging her nearer to him. The raven haired teen wrapped both of her hands around Leo's neck and gently leaned on him.

The two ninjas closed both of their eyes, as their heads were going near to each other.

"Well. What do we have here," The teenage ninjas stopped, and then rolled their eyes to where the voice came from. It was from the super mutant, Rahzar, accompanied by Fishface and a dozen of footbots.

"Oh... Did we interrupt?" Fishface stated, giving both of them a smirk.

"Oh! We...Uh.." Leo suddenly let go of Karai. He felt heat burning down his cheeks, making his terrapin skin turn into red. Karai let go also then stared sharply on Rahzar and Fishface. She also blushed a lot, making the two foes laugh.

Fishface was stopped by seeing Leo. The mutant saw the blue banded turtle with a raging anger. Both of his fists were clenched very tight, so were his eyes. The mutant fish used his hand to call Rahzar's attention. "Psst." Rahzar stopped from laughing then turned to Fishface.

"Why?"

"Do you remember what Master Shredder said about the turtle's anger?"

"Yes. Why?"

"J-Just asking" Fishface gulped then pointed at Leo which made Chris turn to the leaf green turtle.

The raven haired teen heard what Fishface said and turned also to Leo. "Leo? It's okay. They are just some mindless freaks who both lack in companions," Karai said worried. "Leo?"

The blue clad turtle opened his eyes. Instead of seeing a clear, compassionate azure eyes, they saw bright red eyes full of rage. He suddenly ran to the two other mutants with an unknown speed, then gave both a kick at the same time, knocking them on the ground.

The leaf green turtle turned to the footbots as he grabbed two and then crushed their heads at the same time using his bare hands. He turned to other bots and did the same thing.

At the corner, Karai's amber eyes narrowed at the sight. She was dead in her tracks as she watched Leo rampaging around.

All of the footbots had been crushed. "How about you?" Leo tilted his head and walked slowly to where Rahzar and Fishface were lying down.

"No. Please. Go away!" The two mutants said at the same time. Leonardo grabbed them both by the neck and pinned them against the wall. "After all you've done to ME and MY BROTHERS?! **NEVER!**" He continued to squeeze the mutant's both necks, as they tried to inhale oxygen.

At the back, Karai was still dumbfounded. She heard someone had been watching. When she looked back, she saw Shredder, witnessing everything. "Father?!" She hissed.

Shredder walked towards Karai and grabbed her, holding both arms as he placed a short knife near the kunoichi's neck. "Father! What are you doing!"

"Don't worry, Karai. This won't hurt. I just need to catch that turtle," Shredder's cold voice replied.

From the other side, Leo heard Karai's yell. He turned to it and saw what was going on. This made him lose the grip from the two mutants. His eyes turned to normal again.

"Follow my instructions or else I'll slice her neck!" _What?! Father, why are you doing this?!'_

"Father! You can't do this to me!"

"I can, Karai. It is for _**our **_revenge against the Hamatos don't you remember, my _daughter?"_ The blade of the knife was getting nearer to her neck.

"Tell me what to do," Leo's trembling voice said.

"You'll come again with me," Shredder replied. The blue clad turtle did not respond. "You think I can't do this to my daughter?!" Shredder pierced a little skin from Karai's neck, making a small amount of crimson blood to flow down. The raven haired teen rolled her eyes down, and felt the cut.

The turtle's eyes shrank. "Fine! I'll go with you! Just let go of her!"

"So we have a deal. Xever! Bradford! Get up!" Fishface and Rahzar stood up and walked to the direction of Karai and Shredder.

"Go home now, Karai. Your mission here is now over. Don't ever try to go against my will again, understood?" The villain whispered on Karai's ear and let go of her.

"Yes, father," The raven haired teen bowed down and closed her eyes. "I have recruited a new member of our clan. He's stronger than Tiger Claw and would more likely to finish Hamato Yoshi's disciples once and for all,"

Rahzar and Fishface grabbed Karai. "What will you do to Leonardo?" The amber eyes of the kunoichi rolled to her 'father'.

"Nothing. A few tests, maybe?" Shredder went to the place where the blue masked turtle was standing. "Follow me."

Leo did what Shredder said. _I don't want you to be hurt, Karai. It will rather be me cause I-... _Following the villain's footsteps, he bowed down and clenched his fists.

The amber orbs and the azure ones stared at each other for the last time, both shimmering with worries.

* * *

**D'Arvit. I just used "glare".. Instead of the freaking word, "stare." Back from the last time. D'Arvit... So embarrassing. **

**A/N: Leo was captured... Again.. What do you think? Sorry, I'm not good at 'those' scenes. You know what I mean.**

**-I've recently watched the TMNT 2014 Movie! And it was so freaking AWESOME!**

_"Let's go play Buck-Buck"- Leo 2014_


	3. Chapter 3 : Revelation

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. THANKS!**

**A/N:*drum rolls* Here's the third chapter! This thing contains some specific character's point of view. (:**

**Leo: That's so sweet of you, Leoette. **

**Me: Of course, I just want you and Karai to be happy.**

**Leo: Thanks. *kisses 'me' on her forehead**goes back to the sewers***

**Me: *faints***

**Sen-pai. no-ticed. me.**

_***Chapter 3***_

Inside a moving van, where the Raven haired teen was still chained up, unable for her to do any escape routine. She was all tied up, from hips to waist, crossing her arms at her back. Karai was placed at the back carrier of the vehicle.

From her wrist, a small, but sharp blade was drawn out. It had the same size like a guitar pick. Slowly, she used this thing to slice the chain. _Come on, you stupid steel!_

"That foolish turtle! If I would have a second chance, it'd be me, who would have cracked his shell!"

From the front rear of the vehicle, Karai heard Xever's voice. She instinctively paused and narrowed her eyes.

"You know we couldn't touch that reptile, don't you?" Bradford replied as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Why? Are you afraid of being beaten by that experimented freak!?" Fishface hissed.

_Experimented? _The teen's amber eyes grew slightly. Sudden strong pumps of blood ran through her veins.

"Shh! Karai's there! She might hear about it!" Rahzar hissed.

_Wait. Leo, experimented? What's wrong if I'd hear? Is it...no it must not be bad.._ Karai silently continued to slice the metal chain. "Kling!" _Hai! _The chain had been finally cracked and broken. The steel lost the grip to her, which made the kunoichi escape from the chain.

Karai immediately grabbed the T-Phone. It was what Donatello, _'Leo's Genius Brother' _gave to her. She pressed a button, then lights of different colors flashed. On the screen, she saw a highlighted contact, which was colored blue. _It's my big teddy bear's._ The kunoichi swiped down and saw another contact, which, was colored red. It glowed a lot more, not like the blue one. When she continued to scroll down, she saw purple, orange, yellow, brown and a green one. They glowed just like the red one.

She swiped up and wondered why the blue one did not glow. The kunoichi clicked on to Leo's number. '_Uh, hello. Whoever you are. Raph, Donnie, Mikey or even Sensei or April... Casey also, unfortunately, I left my T-Phone inside the Shellraiser. Don't waste your time calling or tracking me via GPS 'cause, I just want to be alone, for now. Bye.' _

The raven haired teen stared at the T-Phone, which displayed Leo's image, giving his rare and genuine smile. It was Leo's voice who answered her call, but only a recorded one.

She smiled, and a silent tear fell down. _No. No. I'm the strongest known girl and a well - trained kunoichi. I...won't...cry...I...just...won't._

_*__**Flashback* **_

_"Thank you," _Karai remembered the moment where she last saw the kind of smile the blue banded turtle gave.

_...Leo said and using his left hand, he gently swiped Karai's hair away from her face. The blue clad turtle held the kunoichi's waist, tugging her nearer to him. The raven haired teen wrapped both of her hands around Leo's neck and gently leaned on him._

_The two ninjas closed both of their eyes, as their heads were going near to each other. _

When she remembered the seconds where their lips almost touched each other, she did not manage to stop her tears. Adding to her heavy burden was the moment they shared their last, teary glances.

_***End of Flashback***_

_No. They will not touch Leo! _A glowing fire sparked from Karai's heart. _I will save him! Even if it would be disobeying my own father's decision!. _She thought, meeting both eyebrows at the center and strongly clenched her fists.

* * *

The moonlight shone through the dark night skies of the city that never sleeps, New York. Raphael leaned on the wall, crossing his arms across his plastron and tapping his bicep using a finger.

Michelangelo was sitting on a corner, staring at his 'useless' T-Phone.

April was standing beside a busy Donatello, who continuously tapped his T-Phone.

The red banded turtle broke the deafening silence. "Hey, gap - toothed egghead? How long would you waste your time doing useless things on that stupid phone?"

Donatello turned to his hot headed brother and gritted his teeth, showing the gap. "Oh! Thank you very much for the very helpful comment, Raphael! If you think I am doing useless things on this stupid phone, then what do you think _you _did! It was _your entire_ fault anyway!" The purple masked turtle yelled at his older brother, clenching his fists.

Mikey ran to Raph. "Donnie, calm down," April held Donnie's arms, trying to calm him down. Raphael stared sharply at Donnie. They knew that a fight was about to start.

"If you weren't too stubborn and only if you kept that oh-so-high pride of yours, Leo must still be here!" Don continued to surface up his anger against his brother.

Raphael was hit. _Donnie was extremely right. It was my damn fault!_

"Donnie, you only make things worse..." The red haired teen continued to tap Don's shell.

"You! You..." The purple banded turtle's crimson eyes narrowed, staring against the red banded turtle's emerald eyes.

"Only if you! Weren't so selfish! You! Y-" Donnie suddenly stopped and calmed down when he saw Mikey's worried eyes. Donnie turned to his brother Raphael, which made his heart melt. Raph had been crying. The toughest turtle they knew. The one they knew that would not cry, even in roughest situations.

"R-Raph?..." His raging heart turned into guilt filled heart. Donnie slowly stepped forward, and went nearer to his older brother.

April lost her grip on Donatello, as she watched the turtle walked towards his brothers. _No. You can't be broken. Not now. Somebody needs you._

Raphael closed his eyes, tightly; still tears were flowing down to his terrapin cheeks.

"I-I..." Donnie stretched his hands, reaching for Raph's hand.

At the side of the red banded turtle was the youngest, who turned his head down.

Donatello held Raphael's hand and kneeled on him. "I'm so sorry!" Donnie cried which made Raph turn to him as he sat down. "I am just so weak! I couldn't take it! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I can't live without Leo, without all of you!" He said between sobs.

"No. Donnie, please. Don't apologize. It's my fault. Please, don't cry like that! You become dorker!" The emerald eyed turtle said, teary.

Donnie turned to him, and smiled, wiping his tears.

"Stop that bros! You're making Dr. Prankenstein cry a lot!" The turtles laughed and they all shared a family hug.

From the other side where April was standing, she wiped a tear drop and smiled at the family.

"We'll find our big brother, huh?" Mikey said to his brothers.

"Of course, Mikey," Raph said to Mikey and patted his little brother's head.

"Indeed, if... I could track Leo using Global Positioning Sys-"

"Alright, we get it Mr. Genius."

"Hey bros, have you tried to call Leo?" Michelangelo asked his older brothers.

"Uhh.." The two stated in unison, and they both looked at each other.

"I'll do it," April O'Neil stepped towards the turtles. The three terrapins stood up and turned to her.

"Uh, of course, April, you may," Donnie looked at April and smiled at her. The red haired teen replied with a smile. She grabbed her T-Phone from her back, and clicked on to the blue contact. The three humanoid reptiles went beside April.

'_Uh, hello. Whoever you are. Raph, Donnie, Mikey or even Sensei or April. ... Casey also, unfortunately, I left my T-Phone inside the Shellraiser. Don't waste your time calling or tracking me via GPS ' cause, I just want to be alone, for now. Bye.' _ Leo's recorded voice said.

A deafening silence was built. "Now, what are we gonna do?" Mikey asked. He got no answer, and everyone bowed down.

* * *

Inside a rolling vehicle, Karai pressed the yellow contact. All of a sudden, she was answered by April.

"O'Neil! " She whispered.

"_Karai!"_

_"She's there?!" _

_"What's the news?!"_

_"Where's Leo?!"_

Different voices echoed from the background. "_Shh! Guys keep quiet! What is it, Karai?" _

"I know where Leo is, but I recommend for you, not to attack the structure immediately. Wait for some plans. I don't know what Shredder plans, but he said he would be sending a 'New Member' to eliminate you," Karai told the guys, and April.

_"So where is he?" _ Raphael asked.

"I know where the building, the TCRI is, but in a very possible thing, Shredder might take Leo to another place because he saw me. I will definitely find him once I escape from these freaks, but for the meantime, prepare yourselves out there,"

_"Alright! We'll beat that new ninja!" _The orange banded turtle yelled at the background and the conversation was ended.

The said van that Karai was currently in suddenly stopped. _It's time. _The raven haired teen prepared to charge the upcoming foes.

* * *

**Karai's Point of View **

I heard the two freaks that Shredder made, coming at the back of this metal vehicle. Of course, logically speaking, they would come and get me, lock me at that hell hole and they would make sure I wouldn't escape. That's what made them wrong.

After my conversation with April O'Neil and the other turtles, I activated my 'Ninja Mode'. Since it was very dark in the hot enclosed space, they could not notice me immediately. I place myself below the roof of this thing. Imagine me like a spider up the ceiling.

After some moments, I saw them opening the back door. The first ugly face I saw was Xever's fish-face. Then next was Bradford ' s freaky mutated mutant dog face. "I don't see anything here,"

I saw Rahzar, sniffing around. "She's here. No wonder," In my own cue, I did what I have planned. From my secret pocket, I grabbed two blinding powders. In just enough time, I threw it to both of them, straight onto their eyes.

Both of them coughed, and harshly wiped their eyes. I went down and grabbed the chains they used to tie me. I used the chains to tie them both, but because of Rahzar's sharp senses, he was able to dodge it. At least, I caught Fishface.

I prepared to charge Rahzar. It seemed that I got some advantage. He could not use his vision that much. I prepared my first official attack on Fishface's scaly head using the butt of my tanto. Of course, just to make sure he couldn't escape. My hit made him lost his consciousness, temporarily.

I threw another powder at Rahzar, and then I sent a flying kick. His ears twitched and he remarkably sensed my coming attack. He stepped his right leg back to dodge my incoming blow. "Although I couldn't see properly, I can still smell and hear you, brat!"

"Oh really? What do you think this is?!" I saw some barrels from the ground and quickly threw one at him. I grabbed another and threw the second one. With few seconds of canstant throwing, I was left with one barrel. I circled him once more and threw the last barrel, together with my full force kick, straight into his face.

See? That's what a highly trained kunoichi could do. Rahzar was down. I walked towards Fishface. I would juice some information from him.

I grabbed my tanto and placed it on Fishface's neck. "Hey Xever, rise and shine!" I shouted at his ears, trying to blow out his eardrums, if he had some. I felt him, waking up. "Tell me where Shredder took Leo and what did you do to him! Or I'll rip up all of your bones!"

* * *

**Leo's Point of View **

I can't explain what I am feeling right now. I don't know if I am really happy, 'cause you know the incident between me and Karai. Would I be worried about myself on where I am right now, and if someone could explain what I did lately. Me, myself was surprised. _What the heck was that?_

While walking with this living evil and some Kraang, I think, we are heading to some sort of...spooky...Kraang laboratory. I smell some familiar chemicals, maybe because of my exposure to Donnie's lab. The smell and aura of the place is kinda, ominous.

I could say, not that I am proud, but seriously, I feel stronger. It's like, if I'll punch Shredder right now, my fist will crack his bones. That's the thing that I am worrying also. It's weird. Yeah. Freaking weird.

Speaking of cracking bones, only if I had the chance of fighting back with Shredder, of course from the start, I did it. But the thing is, imagine a giant talking turtle with a collar around his neck. Not on the neck only but on wrists and feet also. Of course these collars aren't safe. Shredder wouldn't do that. I could be electrocuted if ever I will not follow his stupid orders.

This is where I am right now. These aliens from the ones known as Dimension X opened an alloy door. "Kraang. To which is known as the Shredder," A Kraang unit holding a plasma gun walks towards us.

"The one who is known as one of the turtles arrived."

"Kraang observed that the desired result of the plan of the once known as the Shredder came up perfectly."

Hey. What "plan"? I am not aware with this. "Hey wait. What do you mean?" I ask, although I knew that they wouldn't answer me.

"Kraang will give details to the one that is known as the turtle once the turtle enters the room given by Kraang," I roll my eyes, and kept my temper from surfacing. Maybe I am slightly terrified of what will happen to me when I protested about what I despise in this place of folly; a teenage mutant ninja turtle soup.

Then we entered the lab. From there, the first thing that caught my eye was the steel bed. That means a thing; later, I'll be seeing myself lying down on that '_bed of doom_'. I gulped and stopped for a while.

"Enter, turtle," Shredder's voice was kinda, creepy. It almost made my shell jump. I turned and looked at him. I saw his evil stare, and I also saw his right burned eye. Then I looked straight and walked again.

Sensei's fight with him was really serious. It marked both of them with scars that unimaginable would heal.

A Kraangdroid led me to the '_bed of doom'. _I glance at the steel bed, and I saw my own reflection. Why am I here anyway? Oh. My fight with Raph. I lift up my left hand, and I still saw the bandages given by Karai. I crumpled it, and then closed my eyes, airtight.

This feeling of rage again. I can feel my heart beating so fast. My muscles are trembling. Suddenly, I lost my senses. This time, I cannot hear anyone, neither Shredder. My vision became black. It leads me to kill everyone in my sight.

I can't control myself. I know that a Kraang is standing behind my back. It's my first target. I slowly turned to it and slashed it. I spotted another Kraang and jumped on top of it, separating the robot's head from its body. Another one. Almost ten units of Kraang were decapitated. Before I could hit the last one, I felt a sudden sting in my right arm. _Oh. Great. _ It's a strong barbiturate that made me as dizzy as ever, and turned my vision very blurry. The last thing I remembered was me, crashing to the ground, while some Kraang went to me.

* * *

I felt, hollow. I thought, I was flying in the air. All I could see was light, a bright light. I tried to close my eyes, but still the light wouldn't fade. I was still seeing the same place. From here, I felt, peaceful.

Suddenly, the light faded. It became nothing, nothing but darkness. I saw myself, lying down on a cold, platform. It seemed like, I was the only thing in this place. Nobody to lean on. No friends. No father. No brothers. I was alone in here. I didn't hear anything, even my own voice. I could barely stand or move a muscle.

I tried to shout. I tried to call my father's name. I got no answer. No voice came out from my mouth. I tried to cry. But no tear drop fell down. I didn't want to stay here.

Finally, I felt something. I closed my eyes. When the moment I opened them, I saw a light. I tried to move my hand. Thank goodness! It was still working. My vision cleared. Kraang. The worst thing I saw when I came back to reality.

It injected me some sort of bluish fluid. Once it entered my systems, my eyes shrank. It felt like, my organs were burning inside.

It made me experience a seizure. My whole body was shaking. I couldn't stop it. "Now turtle! Prepare to watch yourself and your family in perish!" Still, I could not stop the movement. Tears and cold sweat flowed all over me.

A Kraang went to me again. The alien placed something that glowed pink, a thing that I really didn't know what, behind my neck. It cut through my flesh. All I could do was to scream as loud as I could. Then everything went black.

* * *

**No Particular Point of View **

"April, I think, you've helped us enough now," Donatello went beside April. He knew that she was really fired up to help. He also knew that she came far enough to help them. Going on to this battle was not yet for her. Shredder was really dangerous. Everyone knew that, so did April.

"Yeah. Fighting that another ninja is for you, guys," April smiled. Indeed. She had done enough. The last time she joined the turtles in a battle was when they saved her father. It was successful, though. And she was very thankful for the turtles, especially, Donatello. He requests favor to April not that much but when he does, he's really serious about it.

"If ever you need a backup, just call me guys. I'll be at the lair with Master Splinter," She turned back, but was stopped by Donnie.

"Uhm. April? "

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Donatello gave a genuine gap toothed smile. April replied with a smile of hers, and then went down.

"Donnie, Yee-hee!" Mikey teased his brother. He and Raph started cooing around. "Guys! Stop that, will you?!"

An idea suddenly popped out from Raph's mind. "I think I just had a plan,"

"You had?!" The two other turtles said in unison.

"Of course, we cannot stick our shells in here doing nothing. I really want some action! Why don't we attack the TCRI? Even though Leo's not there, the Kraang would still be there right, what do you say?"

The two younger turtles looked at each other. Indeed, Raphael proposed a good idea. They must at least, try. It's their big brother's safety. They both nodded in agreement.

* * *

The three teenage ninjas went on move. They leapt from rooftops to other, doing several back flips as they suspend in the air.

The TCRI building was now within their sights. "Now what?" Michelangelo whined. Suddenly, a terrifying scream was heard. This made their hearts skip a beat. Made their bloods ran cold.

It was a very familiar scream. The voice was completely clear on to their minds. It was their brother's voice.

Raphael's eyes shrank. He clenched his fists. _No one's gonna hurt my brother! _He stood up, and jumped towards the nearest building from TCRI.

"Raph! Wait!" Donatello yelled, and with Mikey, they followed Raph. After some minutes of utter chasing, they caught up with their brother.

"Okay bro. We'll smash that place!" Mikey said, panting as the three of them prepared to go at the Kraang structure.

From the other side of the building where the terrapins were, a black cloak was hidden behind the shadows. "Master Shredder, there they are,"

As they walked around, a sight made the orange banded turtle stop. From a window, he saw his eldest brother, lying down on a steel bed while inside a laboratory. He didn't seem to move. He didn't seem to be awake.

"G-Guys…" Mikey pointed his shaking green fingers on the glass window. The two older turtles looked at the direction that made their eyes grow large.

"Leo!" Raphael yelled and drew his sais out, twirling both of them. He then used these to break the glass windows. The impact created a crash, making the glass shatter all over the place. The red banded turtle gained some small cuts because of the splintered glass.

They rushed in. Raphael was the first one to go beside their blue banded brother. He glanced at Leonardo's face. From that short glance, he felt so much guilt. He saw his brother's pain. His physical pain, as well as what he did.

The blue masked turtle's arms and legs were secured by metal bars. "Help me break this freaking steel!" Raphael rushed, as he used his sais to slam and crack the metal. Mikey and Donnie also helped.

Mikey used the blade of his Kusarigama chain. On the other side, Donatello sat down and connected a wire to his T-Phone. "I got an app for that!" He pressed some buttons, which removed the bars. "Gotcha!"

Raph carried Leo by his left arm, and removed him from the bed. Donnie also helped and supported Leo's right arm. The team went out of the structure.

"Donnie, what do you think they did to Leo? He doesn't seem to be fine," Michelangelo followed his brothers, as they carried the unconscious turtle. Since the whole night they did not see their brother, Mikey wanted to hug him. To tell him they really need their big bro, as their leader. To tell him, they cannot live without him.

"If you ask me, Mikey, as I have observed the place, I still cannot tell unless he wakes up, and if I can conduct some check-ups," Donatello answered Mikey, looking at their brother. _I hope there's nothing bad. I hope so._

Suddenly, they heard Leo groan. This made them stop for a while. "D-Did you hear that?" Donnie and Raph looked at each other, and then they placed Leo leaning on the wall.

"Leo? Hey bro, are you okay?" Donnie placed both of his hands on Leo's shoulder. He also checked his pulse on Leo's wrist.

"How's he goin'?" Raphael asked, from Donnie's back.

"His pulse rate isn't stable. What more is, he has a very bad fever. We need to get back to the lair before any other things happen,"

Suddenly, they felt something sneaking behind their backs. "Wait, what's that?" Mikey said, as he rolled his eyes around. They all drew their weapons out, and then they were left on top of the rooftop, surrounded by foot ninjas which were more likely to be footbots.

From out of nowhere, Shredder appeared and commanded the army to attack the turtles. They quickly formed a protective circle around their brother.

"It's Shred-head!" The orange banded turtle gasped.

"Just stay still guys! No one's gonna touch Leo again, anymore!" Raphael yelled, and charged the opponents. The two younger ones nodded in agreement, as they prepared for their foes.

Raphael twirled his sais, then kicked a robot from his front. When it was left pinned on the ground, he used his sai to stab the robot's body. He jumped from the others then did that also.

Donatello twirled his Bo Staff, and pressed a button, which turned his staff into a _Naginata. _He used this to stab the robot's body and another.

Michelangelo drew out his Kusarigama. Five robots surrounded him and all were ready to run to him and strike him. He stood still and rolled his eyes from left and right, while giving his signature _Mikey Smirk_. Before he could be sliced and chopped by the robots, he swiftly jumped upwards, leaving the robots to attack each other. "Booyakasha!"

After a long exchange of attacks, all footbots had been destroyed. "You indeed are well-trained," Shredder said as he went down from where he was standing. "But you think you're good enough for-"

Suddenly, Raph ran towards Shredder. "Shut up! What did you-" All of a sudden, a hand blocked Raph's attack towards Shredder.

"Who are y-" When Raphael looked at Shredder's protector, he saw his own brother, Leonardo.

"Meet my new apprentice!" The three turtles gasped in surprise. Their eyes grew the largest. Their hearts pump the fastest.

When Leo opened his eyes, they were no longer azure orbs. Instead, they became bloody red. He gave a smirk at Raphael, as he grabbed his arms and sent him flying.

Shredder was standing behind Leo, as the turtle stared blankly on his dumbfounded brothers.

* * *

**A/N: Booyakasha! That concludes the Chapter 3. Again guys, what do you think of it? I need some reviews that bad, really. **

**P.S. Be Prepared dudes and dudettes.. I am warning you..**

"_Is this a rescue, or a romantic comedy? Come on!" _-Raphael


	4. Chapter 4: Won't Let Go

**A/N: Please, dudes... Don't kill me after you read this... I am begging you.. **

**I almost kill myself in doing this, so, please... Just read and let me see what you can say.**

**Thank you again, to everyone that supports the story! I love you guys! (**_**Special thanks to blueturtlepower4ever, and all other cool readers like you!)**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_"Tell me where Shredder took Leo and what did you do to him! Or I'll rip up all of your bones! " _

**Karai's Point of View **

"Now, what will I gain if I won't?" Ugly face asked. "Oh! You want a prize, huh?" He's brave enough, yeah, totally. Let's see if his braveness could stand this.

I pointed my hand at a button on Fishface's legs. I think, this is some sort of, an important thing for his robotic legs. "What if I'll press this button?" I used my most threatening voice at him. It seems like a 'bad ass' voice. Bear with me.

I saw his mutated eyes rolling to the direction of my finger. "No please! My legs!" "Your legs? I don't care, unless you'll say some useful words" He kept his hideous, freaked mouth shut. But that made me angrier. I really don't want to waste my time with this.

So I placed my fingers at the surface of the button. I just need one swift click to end his 'walking sushi show'. "Will you tell me or I'll tell you that this is your last day using your legs on the ground!" "Okay!" "So open your jaws!" "Alright, this is the story!" Finally, I made him lose his pride.

"The time we reached the floor of the TCRI where Master Shredder told us to go, the Kraang took your boyfriend-" What the- what are you talking about! "Do you want to become fishsticks?!"

"Alright, so you like hi-" My blood is now erupting. Even though deep inside of me, it's fine. For me to get little revenge, I placed my katana nearer on to his neck. "Answer what I am asking!"

"We were not allowed to enter in the laboratory, but out of curiosity, I peeked on to the window" "Then what the heck did you saw?" I placed my tanto, enough for the blade to touch his scales.

"Then..." He gulped. "Then the Kraang injected something on the turtle" My eyes narrowed and I looked straight. "What is it?" "It's the...batch of..." "Batch of what?!" I screamed at him nervously. Yeah I said I am nervous. Really nervous.

"It's a batch of mutagen... Master Shredder told us to get those" "What?!" No. Mutagen. It can't be. I was left dumbfounded. It took me some minutes to process everything and put together every piece of me. "How come he did not changed in appearance?!" "I don't know! I'm not a scientist! " "I don't think that's all you can say. Speak up!"

"Give up, Karai. There is no way you can get him back" "Shut. Up. Just continue! " I made a little cut on his smelly scale. "Remember the time we came interrupting your moment? After that, Master Shredder had shown us a small device" Huh?! "What is the use of that thing?!" "Master said that it could control the turtle's mind by Master's voice, after the second injection of the mutagen." Se-cond contact with the freaking mutagen?! "You mean, Shredder placed that device to Leo and the 'New Ninja' Shredder told is no other than-" "Exactly." No. Just.

"I need to save Leo" I stood on both shaking feet and pulled out new set of blinding powders. "This is my gift for you. _Sayonara _"White smoke scattered throughout the place. This helped me do some escape.

* * *

**No Particular Point of View... **

"Now your greatest fear came into reality!" The turtle in blue unsheathed his katanas from his back, as the wind makes his bandana tails flutter with it. "Leonardo, destroy your brothers!" When Shredder ordered the eldest, Leo's eyes glow in bright red as he ran to charge his brothers.

He aimed his first strike at Mikey. Mikey's baby blue eyes grew wide as he stares at his brother. "Mikey! Run away!" He heard Donnie's voice which made him flinch. He pulled out his nunchucks to defend himself on Leo's attack. "Bro, what's wrong? What happened to you?" Mikey said, staring at Leo while he struggles against the force. '_Leo? Speak to me bro.' _

"Raph, Raph! What are we going to do?!" Donnie placed both of his hands on Raph's shoulder and shook him. "This is my fault. Everything in this world is my fault" Donnie gritted his teeth. "Pull yourself together, Raphael! We need to find out why this is happening, but first, let us help Mikey! He's in trouble! We have no choice but to.." the purple banded turtle stopped for a while. "...fight Leo!"

Raphael rolled his eyes below, where he saw Mikey fighting against Leo, all by himself. His eldest brother easily overpowered Mikey. Donnie was right. They need to fight Leo. Whatever the Shredder did to their oldest brother, he'll gonna pay for it. He stood up and twirled his sais. This would be hard. He doesn't want any of his brothers to be hurt.

Donatello went down with Raph and unsheated his staff from his back. _'Here goes nothing' _ He rotated the wooden staff and prepared himself for a battle.

On the other hand, Leo and Mikey are still battling. Mikey's right arm was bruised badly and he can't stand properly. Leo glared at Mikey while holding his weapon very tight. "What are you waiting for, Leonardo?! Finish that little brat!" Shredder yelled from above.

"No...Leo...you can't do this" Mikey said while groaning in pain. He looked at his brother's eyes. Leo stepped forward and prepared for a strike against Mikey using the sharp edges on the blade.

"No! We can't reach him! He's gonna hit Mikey!" Donatello shouted as he tried to run towards Mikey at his very best. Raphael gritted his teeth and looked at Shredder. His emerald eyes were burning with anger and hatred against the Shredder.

Mikey bowed his head down and waited for the last blow he'll receive. Leo looked at his orange banded brother. Before the blade reached on Mikey's head, he stopped. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on his head, feeling a sudden sting. He dropped a katana and stepped back.

Donatello hurried to their injured brother, with Raphael behind him. The red banded turtle overtakes Donnie and grabbed Mikey. "Hey Mike, are you alright?" Raph's worried voice said and he helped the orange clad to stand up. "Yeah, I'm good" Mikey replied and then he turned to Leo. He saw him, still his eyes were closed and a hand on his head. "But Leo's not" He tried to walk towards Leo but Raph grabbed him by the shoulder. "No. Mikey. Yes, he is Leo, but he could still hurt you" "He's in pain, I can feel it! " "But Mikey, we can't do some risk" Donnie placed a hand on Mikey's shell.

"Now, I finally see all of Hamato Yoshi's disciples in pain!" Shredder said which made the three turtles turn to him. He turned his head to the three youngest. He stared coldly at the turtles and smirked, with a great sign of contentment. "The little ones, who are getting broken as he time goes by..." The Shredder rolled his eyes to the eldest. "...and their leader, whose condition is getting worse all the time"

Raph's eyes narrowed. His blood ran through his veins, rapidly. _'Shredder...' _He twirled his sais and ran towards Shredder. The villain just smirked as he silently mentioned, "Leonardo.." Before Raph could strike at Shredder, he was again blocked by Leo. "R...Raph...Pl...Please...Get...Out of here..." The blue banded turtle said in hoarse voice.

"No Leo! I won't leave without you!" The turtle in red pleaded as he and Leo block each other's attacks. His brother is talking to him. But why is he driving him away?

"Just...go away! Leave me here to..die! I can't go through anymore...I...I...I am useless... You don't need me anymore!" the blue clad turtle grinned and pushed Raphael forward.

Raphael lost a bit of his balance but faced his brother again. "What are you talking about?! Leonardo sighed, made his grip against his weapon tighter and then closed his eyes.

"Don't you understand, turtle? He's now gone. Your brother is now gone!" the Shredder yelled and grinned devilishly.

"No! You're totally wrong, Shredder!" Mikey yelled, clenching his fists. Donnie is behind him, supporting the orange clad turtle.

"Shredder's right" Leo groaned. All of his brothers gasped in surprise. Why did he think Shredder is telling the truth? It's because he is giving up. There is no way they could find a cure. "I am tired. I am totally worn out. Even if I think, I am doing things for you, it's no use. I don't think you need me anymore. No one understands me. No one sees the pain and burden when I do lead you. I kept all what I feel all of my life. I made all of my pain, sorrows and hatred deep inside me. All you can see on me is a great lie. A happy and smiling oldest brother is a lie. He's now gone. Starting today, I am nothing," He opened his eyes, with a stare of extreme anger on them.

The blue banded turtle dashed to his purple clad brother and grabbed him by the neck, sheathing his katana. "And that means, ending your lives also!" Shredder yelled and laughed devilishly. His voice echoed throughout the place. Pigeons from afar flew away because of the sound.

"Le...o! Wh...at...are..you...d..doing!" Donatello whined while he tries to to inhale oxygen. He made his grip, tighter, and tighter. Donnie struggles for air. He looked at his brother. _'Leo, what's wrong' _His crimson eyes captured something behind Leo's neck; a glowing red light that blinks. "I-It's n..ot...to..o..la..te..W..we..cc..an st..ill..do..it" Despite of the pain he receives, the lack of the element that gives him life, the purple banded turtle managed to create a smile. He tried to stare against Leo's eyes. He did not fail. His brother let him go. He coughed, regaining the lost oxygen. He placed his hands against his plastron and fell down in his knees.

The leaf green turtle is remained frozen. He almost killed his brother by his grasp. Now, he can't forgive himself. His eyes were dilated because of his sudden action. He looked at his brother, Mikey. From his baby blue eyes, he saw his fears. The thing his innocent eyes do not deserve. He turned his head below, seeing his younger brother, Donatello. His voice echoed through his mind. _'It's not too late. We can still do it' _And lastly, he looked at Raphael. So much guilt is seen on his emerald eyes. Also, from those, he saw his brother's fear.

The purple banded turtle grabbed something from his side; their last hope. The last light they could rely on. He grabbed his T-Phone. He slowly typed a number.

* * *

April is sitting on the couch inside the lair. Something is bothering her. She is not feeling well. Her mind is telling her something. She stood up, and circled around. She's getting worried. Is the sense that she gets is about her friends? Were they in trouble? As the time goes on, she becomes nervous. She is getting pale. Her sweat doubles.

Inside the dojo, Master Splinter meditates. His eyes are closed. The smell of the incense was all around. Suddenly, from meditating, he heard a scream. A scream that made his furs grow. He closed his eyes one more. This time, he became more nervous. _'A ninja master's sense cannot be mistaken' _He opened his eyes and stood up from the mat. Splinter walked out of the training dojo. There, outside, he spotted April. He sensed something bothers the girl, too.

"April?" The red haired teen turned to the rodent. "Uh...sensei" She bowed and turned once more at Splinter. "Is something wrong?" He walked towards April. "Uhm..sensei, I just feel.." "Nervous?" "Yes, sensei. How did you know?" The girl's face looked skeptical. "You are pale and your fingers are twitching. Basic signs of being uncomfortable" He expertly said. April noticed Splinter's grip against his emerald staff. She could see Master Splinter's trembling paws.

"Uh, sensei, is there something that haunts you also? I could see your hand is shaking" The red haired teen asked. The rodent turned his head down for a while and glanced at April. "I admire your keen sense April and yes, you are right. Something or someone is bothering me also"

Suddenly, a phone rang broke the silence. They both looked at each other and gulped. She grabbed her T-Phone from her pocket and answered the call. "Donnie?" "_A... April.." _His voice; they were right. There is indeed something wrong. "Tell me, what happened?!" "_We...we..need..help" _Her eyes grew wide. She handed the phone to Splinter, while her hands trembling. "Donatello? What happened?!" "_S..sensei..Leo..L..Leo has been-" _the conversation was cut. This made Splinter skip a beat. "One of my greatest fears came on to me today"

"Sensei, what did Donnie tell you?" April asked his master with worries seen on her eyes and the tone of her voice. "Their brother, Leonardo"

* * *

At the rooftop, where the turtle brothers can be found, Leo used his katana to break Donnie's T-Phone. "Don't...call Splinter" "But Leo... I could understand what you're going through" Donatello gathered all his energy to speak up. "Shredder...controls you!" the olive green turtle shouted, enough for everyone at the rooftop to hear.

"I know...it" he shut his azure eyes and breathes rapidly. "End his life!" The Shredder yelled and smirked. Leo raised his arm which holds the katana. He struggles against his own force. He did not want to kill his brother. Cold sweat flow down on his terrapin skin.

"Don't even try to resist, turtle! You have no choice!" The villain clenched his fists. "No...nooooo!" The blade went down.

'_This is it. My end. Bye world. Bye Metalhead. Bye Shellraiser. Bye Timothy, wait for at least, hundred years for you to defrost. Bye Ap-' _Donatello expected the blade to come down to him. But it stopped, somehow. When he opened his eyes and turned his head above, two pieces of metal blocked the katana. A pair of sais.

Raphael shielded Donnie. He grunted, and struggled with the force. Raph pushed forward. "I know you can fight it, Leo! I know you can do it!" He said while looking at his brother.

Leonardo kicked Raph on his plastron, enough for the red banded turtle to stumble upon the wall and flew within feet.

The impact made Raph gain bruises all over his body. He attempted to stand up. Before he could stand completely, the blue banded turtle pinned him against the wall, with his katana threatened to pierce his neck.

"Leonardo! What are you doing!?" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Master Splinter appeared. When everyone heard Splinter's voice, they all turned to his direction. He saw his sons' conditions. From meters on his right, he saw his youngest pupil, with injuries all over him. Beside Mikey, is Donatello. And another meter on his front, is Leonardo, pinning his brother against the wall. He also saw Shredder from his left.

The turtle's azure eyes turned into glowing red and faced his rat sensei. He ran towards Splinter and charged using his weapon. Splinter responded to his reflexes. He managed to block the blade that should hit him. The ninja master captured the teenager's eyes. "Your eyes... Anger is bursting out of you but extreme agony is buried inside you... Leonardo, my son." After he released these words, tear drops flow from the turtle's eyes.

"Hamato Yoshi..." Shredder said. He turned to Splinter. "Oroku Saki!" The rodent furiously shouted and glared with intimidation. "What can you say?" The villain asked. Splinter replied with piercing stare while he holds back the blue banded turtle.

"Leonardo! Finish your brothers!" Shredder yelled. "S...sensei...I...I can't" Leo said to his father, with his eyes begging. He is fighting the force that drags him near his brothers. "No!" Splinter stepped forward. "Come near him and I'll press this button and trigger an explosion!" Shredder took a small remote control with a single red button, which resembles a certain Kraang technology. "Your overconfident son's mind is being controlled by my voice, only my voice! The device placed on him also doubles as an explosive!"

"Are you not yet contented of all you did to me?! To my family?! To my wife?! To my daughter Miwa! You've raised her as your own child... To use her to your revenge! And now my sons?!" Splinter clenched his fists and raised his voice. Oroku Saki destroyed everything Splinter has. He could not let his sons suffer the same fate, as what he gets right now. No one is going to leave him again. Not the only family he has.

"After you stole Tang Shen from me?! You will be getting every perish you deserve!" "She was never yours! I've never stole anything from you! It's your own fault, only if you never ever let anger and jealousy consumed you, none of this would happen! Tang Shen would still be here!"

"Is that so" A feminine voice stopped everything. It was Karai. She heard all the exchange of words between Shredder and Splinter. Both of the ninja masters turned their attention to her.

"If only I am not grateful to your son, and I am not..." She stopped and bowed down. "What do you mean Karai? "Shredder asked her, coldly. "If that rat was saying the truth, it means a thing..." Karai turned up her head and looked at the sky. "Don't say you believe in him, Karai! " the Shredder warned his 'daughter'. The raven haired teen ran towards Shredder and went beside him. "I don't want to believe...because.." In a split second, Karai managed to kick Shredder's hand. The blow made the remote to fly away from Shredder's grip. She quickly grabbed it.

Everyone in the place gasp in surprise to what they witnessed. The blue banded turtle stared at Karai and released a faint smile. Karai also stared at him, and replied also with a smile. "Karai..."

The kunoichi slammed the remote against the floor. She broke it using a hard thump. When the remote broke, the small device on the back of Leo's neck is broken also into small pieces.

Being free from the control, Leo lost his balance and fell onto the floor. Raph ran towards Leo and caught him. "Don't worry bro. We got you" Raph smiled at his brother, and the eldest also replied with a smile.

"Karai! What are you doing?!" Shredder growled and clenched his fists. He stepped back and yelled, "Attack!" His mission failed. It was his own 'daughter's' fault and she is helping the enemy. '_What has got into your mind, child?' _Footbots appeared and attacked the turtles. Having the opportunity to retreat, Shredder ran away and called this as an end. "I will be back, Hamato Yoshi! " he said, as he disappeared from the shadows.

"Shredder!" Spliter ran towards the circle of robots. He took down the foot, all with ease. Karai is also helping in the battle. She helps because she wanted to protect a certain turtle.

Leo stood up. "Raph, stay with the guys. We will just deal with these things" He ordered the red banded turtle with a strict tune. "But you're-" "No time for that. And I am just fine" He glanced shortly at his brothers and turned his back to battle the remaining robots.

After taking down all the footbots, Karai faced Leo. Their weapons clashed with each other. "Leo..." The blue banded turtle stopped. "I...I need to talk to you... Just us..." Karai said softly. This is the first time Leo saw this kind of Karai; a soft and sweet side of the kunoichi. "W-why? A - about what?" The mutant placed his weapon back.

Karai closed her eyes and landed a small peck on Leo's forehead. "Please...just us, okay?" The kunoichi turned back and jumped towards the other building, with the universal posture of _'Follow me' _

Leo's eyes grew wide, and extreme pumps of blood ran through his body. He was left dumbfounded the moment Karai _kissed _him. He turned to his brothers, which he saw all of them are smiling at him. He turned to his sensei. Splinter smiled and nodded.

He can't explain his feelings right now. Karai, the girl whom he admires a lot _kissed _him? Is he dreaming? No, he's not and the girl wants to talk to him, just the two of them, like none of these happened?

* * *

**Leo's Point of View**

Wow..just..wow.. Alright Leo, snap out of it. We got more important things to deal with. First, the laboratory. Next, the freaking anger. Third, your attitude. Fourth, oh..my fingers are getting lost. Fourth, the thing they injected to you. Fifth, my brothers. Last in my turtle fingers, what would Karai say to me?

I followed Karai's lead, as he graciously leaps from rooftop to rooftop. (Insert a very flirty word in here) We are now five blocks away from our recent location. She stopped, and at the same time, I stopped also. She turned to me. "Do you think, this is far enough for your sensei not to hear our talk?" She asked me while one of her hands is placed on her hips. "Uh, yes. I think so. But they can still see our silhouettes from here" Seriously, Karai, what do you want to say?

She walked towards me and suddenly, she hugged me, wrapping her arms around my back. I don't know what to do. My shell is really Shell-shocked. My eyes narrowed. After a minute, which for me lasted like forever, she released from the hug. Oh, how I wish that was longer. (Insert a turtle pout)

Her piercing amber eyes stared at me, and she started to talk. "First, I wanted to say, what happened to you inside the lab" "Really? What about it?" Gulp. I am pretty nervous wih this thing. "Why?" She started to giggle. "Hey, what's so funny?" "Nothing. I am just happy seeing your skeptical face again. Maybe." Is that all?

"Alright. As I speak to you, stay calm"

"I am always calm"

"Really? You think so?"

"Uh, not maybe the past times"

"Okay. The Kraang...injected you some...mutagen.."

"What?! Mu..tagen?! Are you kidding?!" Oh. This can't be good.

"Yeah. Ask you genius brother about everything"

"Then you dragged me here just to say the bad news? You can also tell that to my brothers. It's fine. I know they would understand"

"No. I don't want them to hear. And...I lost the courage to say something...but please, at midnight, meet me here again. Tell me the result of your condition. I also got a..." She grabbed a thing from his back.

"T-Phone?"

"Yes. Call me" She finished and stepped back.

"Goodbye"

"Wait. Karai, be careful...And! Thank you" I smiled and she smiled back. After that, she went off.

What the shell was that? She has not finished the thing she was going to say. Whatever it is, it must be very important. I decided to go back to my brothers. I made a great mistake. I had hurt them. I even...thought of them being useless. I need to say sorry. I need to make up with them.

While I do my leaps to come back to my brothers and sensei, I felt a sudden sting here in my head. All of a sudden, my vision became blurry. I stopped, and then everything went black. Again.

* * *

**OMG.. We're almost at the end. :( Awww.. **

**My feels! My bowl of feels! The Season 2 finale was...was...Ahh! The crashing window! The..The hug! The..saving of the... Ahh! The..!**

**Blues everywhere! BTW, Seth Green made an awesome job for voicing Leo this new season. But I will totally miss Leo's previous voice! (Jason Biggs/Dominic Catambrone, right?) OMG.. And 3 months?! Of being 'brain dead'?! The shell?!**

**P.S.: Thank you again. ;) **

"_Give me back my family, freak!" - _Leonardo, from "_Within the Woods" _


	5. Chapter 5: A Brother's Love

**A/N: Alright guys. This is it. But don't worry, this is not the end. I just couldn't believe that this story came so far like this! Thanks a lot, dudes! And I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update the earliest. I got sick this past few days, and I wasn't able to type a thing in my tablet. But actually, this chapter was already written (Last September 12 dudes!) and just waiting to be typed. And what is worse than that is, I accidentally deleted the half part of the chapter! Permanently! I almost threw my tablet!**

**I hope this is good enough!**

**Wait. *checks her profile* Wait a minute..?! More than 2500 views?! Wow! Thank you very much!**

_**Chapter 5 **_

The kunoichi came 'home' from the long night that had happened. She entered her room and removed her wooden slippers. After placing several steps inside her room, she released a deep sigh and laid on her bed.

Her room is designed with Japanese interiors. The place is big enough for a teenage ninja to sleep and act normally. When she's outside, she cannot show that she's tired or whatsoever. They say, "_A dog is completely free without a leash". _Unless caged.

Her room has a single window where she can see different higher structures around theirs, including the New York City's magnificent views.

Beside her soft enough bed, is a lampshade, which acts as a light for the whole evening. Being a girl of course, she has her own bathroom inside, most likely for privacy. Karai grabbed a pillow and squeezed it. She closed her eyes for a while and crouched on her bed.

_'Oh! Midnight! ' _. She remembered her deal with Leonardo. She pulled herself up, and checked her T-Phone. '8:05 a.m. _Too early for midnight_.' There are still no sign of messages or calls from the turtle. It's been two hours since she left Leo, but still, he's not telling whether he got home alive, nor he is still in one piece nor anything

She pulled herself out of the bed and went towards the bathroom. She turned the faucet of the sink and fetched a handful of water. The kunoichi splashed the liquid onto her face, and grabbed a towel. She wiped out the makeups on her face, then her lipstick. She glanced at the mirror. From there, she saw a typical teenager, not the deadly kunoichi she was trained for.

She went out of the bathroom and took a set of casual clothes. A plain ruffled blouse, a skirt with the length until the bottom of her knees and a set of underwears. All of these are in pink color, and yes, it is her secret favorite one. Even Shredder doesn't know about it. Even her _best friend_ .Or maybe he does, somehow.

She took off her metal gears and left the black suit. She entered into the bathroom, and started the cleaning session.

After some minutes, she went out, wearing the clothes she got. When she is at this state, wearing casual clothes like the other girls of her age, she felt the longing freedom; a time without a chain on your wrists. She is, at least for some time, away from her 'father's' hold.

Suddenly, someone knocked from the outside. She walked towards the door and opened it. " What do you need?" "Master Shredder wants to see you in the throne room." "Right now?" "Yes" "I'll follow. Give me a minute" She shut the door close and went towards her cabinet.

She must be ready-really ready. She knows what will happen once she'll talk to Shredder. Her 'father' will be extremely mad at her. _This can't be good. _She taught. Karai grabbed the T-Phone and placed it inside the cabinet. She must not show this thing to Shredder of course. Her secret could be turned into shattering glass.

The kunoichi opened the door, paused for a while and breathe out. She walked through the dark alleyways, lighted by ultraviolet lamps. She reached an elevator and entered. The lift went up.

The elevator stopped and the automatic door opened; the Shredder's throne room. "Karai, I know you know why I called for your attention" Shredder stood up from the 'throne' and walked. The teenager walked also, towards her 'father' and kneeled.

"I need your explanation, child" Karai inhaled and clenched her fists. "I know you wouldn't understand even if I state my explanation" "I am not here to understand, I am here to listen!" Shredder unsheathed his metal claws from his hand and threatened Karai. She bowed down and closed her eyes. "I am only a girl who finds love from somebody that _my father _did not give to me. Is that my fault that I felt that I am not loved by you?!" She raised her head and both eyebrows met at the center.

"Is that what you learned from that turtle?! Are you losing your mind?!" Shredder stepped nearer. "I am not. I am just _over _about that stupid vendetta of yours! Don't you see?! Many innocents are getting involved by that revenge! Why don't you just fight Hamato Yoshi face to face! Do not involve me, or his sons! We've done nothing about the past. Only if my mother can see what's happening. Only if there's a _caring _father!" Karai frowned and placed her chin on her chest. The Shredder kneeled and held Karai's chin up.

"My enemy is your enemy also, _my child. _You are just a child of mine! What will happen to me, will happen to you also! Your mind is only poisoned by Yoshi's disciple and you even grabbed the bite! I don't care about other people's lives; or any _turtle's _life. I will do whatever it takes. Even killing a certain _reptile _. Everything that I do is for you, Karai. It is for _our_ family; for _your _mother." Shredder let go of her.

The raven haired teen decided not to open her mouth once more. She knows that it will only make the matter worse. "If I saw _you _and that _Leonardo _together, I will not hesitate to end him, in front of your eyes! Understood?!" Karai's eyes narrowed. She felt the violent pumps of blood within her. She clenched her fists tighter and shut her eyes, airtight.

Shredder turned his back and walked away. Karai stood up, still feeling the rage within her. She turned also and went off. _Selfishness. Pure evil heart._

* * *

She came back to her room and opened the cabinet where she placed the T-Phone. She lay on her bed and opened the phone. The device lighted her ivory white skin. A silent tear fell down on her cheeks. _Not again. _She wiped it using a finger.

A message. She got a text message from everyone-knows-who. She felt like there is a horde of butterflies in her stomach; a very unusual feeling for a kunoichi like her. She smiled a little, barely seen on her face. She opened the message.

_Karai, sorry to say but this is not Leo, who wrote this message. This is Donatello, and I just used his T-Phone. Actually, Leo wants to write this message instead, but we forbid him. The reason is, he's too tired and we are still conducting some tests. Honestly, this past two hours, he wasn't awake, and he was under a slight, uh, unusual brain activity that I am still figuring out. But don't worry, he's now awake. I think that's all. I'll let Leo talk to you later when he is ready. _

Even though Leo's brother told her not to worry, she cannot pull herself not to. Especially now that Shredder threatened his life. She stared at the phone and let herself drift into sleep.

* * *

Leo gained some of his consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a very bright light that seems to blind him. The scent of the place is very familiar; the chemicals and some other laboratory stuffs. _No. Not again. I don't wanna go back to that hellhole. _He waited for his vision to clear out, and for him to know where exactly he is. He tried to move his hands, even if it is hard.

"He's awake! Finally!" _What the-?! How in the world? _He heard Raph's voice. The white haze that covers his eyes went out, allowing him to see things clearly. He blinked his eyes several times and turned his head to the right, only spotting Donnie and Mikey coming to him, followed by Splinter and April. _Donnie's lab. Right. One of the safest places in the entire sewers. _

He opened his mouth to speak, but there is no voice coming out. His throat is completely dry. Dry like a desert and rough like a sandpaper. "Water" _Come on guys. I need water. Isn't it obvious? _"Yeah right! Water!" Raph ran outside, more likely to fetch a glass of water.

Mikey ran towards him, grabbed his hand and cuddled it like a teddy bear. "H-hey.." _Worn out voice. When was the last time I had my concert? _"Thank the mighty pizzas! You're alive!" _Of course I'm alive, silly. _Leo raised his other hand, and used it to pat Mikey's head. He gave Mikey a smile.

The red banded turtle rushed inside, holding a glass of water that some of its contents spill out. "Here!" Raph went beside Leo and assisted his elder brother to angle his head. He placed the lid of the glass on Leo's lips and let him drink the water. The blue banded turtle greedily drank all of the glass' contents, that some of the liquid drooled down.

"How are you feeling?" Raph placed a hand on Leo's shell. "Thanks, Raph. I'm fine now." The azure eyed turtle released a genuine smile full of reassurance. Raphael rolled his eyes below, and returned the smile to his brother. _Damn Leo. Don't smile at me like that. _

It was an awkward silence around the lair for awhile. Everyone doesn't know what to do or to say first. All eyes are on Leo, while they are observing every second of his movements.

"Alright guys. It's been a while. What happened?" He observed his brothers, his friend and his sensei. They all seem fine, besides of some minor bruises. "Since no one wants to talk.. Then.. I'll start talking." He sighed and tried to stand up. He lost his balance, but Raph was there to catch him.

"Uhm.. Sorry for everything I did and said. It was like; I am not a good leader... Not a good brother to all of you. I'm really sorry" He bowed his head down and closed his eyes. "No Leo, it's my entire fault and you know it. I am a rude brother to you. I never thought of what you feel all the time, and it was.. All I think is my _own. _I should be the one to apologize" Raphael bowed his head down. "Raph.." Leo stood up on his feet and placed a hand on Raph's shoulder. "... You're so funny when you say sorry" He smirked and chuckled. The two younger turtles giggled also at Raph. The red banded turtle blushed slightly in embarrassment and frowned. "I'll definitely punch your face, Leo, only if you were feeling alright" _Dammit Leo. _

"Come on, I'm just kidding. It's not your fault. Don't blame youself, Raphael" _But I regret blaming you. _He remembered the time he felt _anger _to his brother. He couldn't hide himself in that. Raph smiled at him, and he replied with a smile also.

"Sensei.." Leo turned to Splinter. "_Gomenasai no ai _" Splinter stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Leo, hugging the turtle. "It's fine, my son. I understand" The blue clad turtle closed his eyes and cried. Tears are flowing down from his azure eyes. "Sensei! I thought I wouldn't see you again! I thought that everything's over!" He said, hugging his father very tight in every word he says.

His brothers, including April, smiled at them. She doesn't expect that Leo, as she knew is as strong as a lion, will fall like this. He is only just a teenager; perhaps younger than her for a year. She finally understood this matter; that even the toughest ninja needs a family to lean on.

Leo released from the hug and wiped the remaining tears using his fingers. Splinter smiled and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "All that matter is that, you are safe, Leonardo. All of you are here. Just always remember; your family won't ever try to leave you behind. We are always here, for everyone" The ninja master walked away and went towards the dojo.

"I am not here to break the drama, but I think we need to talk about what happened to you, Leo" Donatello faced his brother. "Then I will start.. From the very beginning.."

* * *

The blue clad turtle told the story starting from his capture until the time he lost his consciousness after he had a talk with Karai. Of course, he did not told them about happened between him and Karai.

Before he could finish the story, his eyes captured a set of syringe beside him. Remembering what happened to him inside the Kraang lab, he developed a phobia. His eyes narrowed and he bacame pale.

"Leo, what's wrong? " Donnie saw his brother's behaviour. He turned to the direction where Leo is staring. He saw the same syringe. He grabbed one of those and showed it to Leo. "What is the thing they injected to you?" Donnie asked calmly.

The blue banded turtle flinched a bit and closed his eyes. "K-Karai said, they injected me, mutagen. But I don't know if, she's saying the truth, but, she looked sincere." Everyone that listens almost dropped their jaws when they heard it. Donnie even slipped the syringe from his grip. "Wait bro, are you serious?" Mikey asked. "I think, he is indeed serious. Leo, if you mind, I will just get a sample of your blood" "Is it really necessary?" "Yes Leo. It is necessary" The purple banded turtle said

The leader nodded and bit his lips. "But since you have PTSD-" "Uh, Donnie, what is PTPT?" Mikey raised a hand and asked Donnie. "It's PTSD. Also known as _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. _I've read about that on April's Psychology book" The purple banded turtle winked at April. "It's the condition of a person wherein he develops a fear about what happened to him in a matter of time that caused him stress or something that made him hurt. It is another type of trauma that occurs to people who experienced a certain abuse. However, we have remedies. We must expose the patient to a stress-free environment or let him relax for a while." "Okay.." Everyone (except Donnie) said in unison. Donnie has that effect on anyone.

"Now. To avoid potential increasing of the effects of the stress, I need Mikey and Raph's help to assist me in collecting a sample of Leo's blood" Raph held Leo's left arm, while Mikey placed himself at the back and used his hands to cover his brother's eyes.

"Alright bro. Stay calm like what you always do" Donnie held Leo's right arm and injected the syringe, collecting a little bit of his blood. The eldest winced in pain, but then he remained calm. "I'm all done" The two turtles let go of Leo. "What do you think you'll discover, Donnie?" April asked. "I don't know, April. But I think it would blow my mind"

"Thank you, Don. But I need to talk to... Karai, because I promised her" The blue masked turtle insisted. "Leo, set aside your _girlfriend. _She could wait." Raphael answered. "But-" "I'll send her a message and say you are fine" Donatello said and smiled. "I think somebody needs this" Mikey grabbed something in his side pocket. "It's Leo's T-Phone. I saw it in the Shellraiser of course" They all raised a brow and glared at Mikey. "And why did _you _get that?" Leo crossed his arms in front of his plastron. A universal gesture of _explain that to me. _

"Uh, 'cause you know. My T-Phone is 'low-bat' and I think I could use that to….play games" Mikey scratched the back of his head and smiled. "To play? Come on Mikey. You know I hate using my things without my permission" "Uhm. I'm sorry. But I was about to-" "It's alright. I understand. But today's the last time" Mikey nodded nervously.

"Okay. Mikey, give it me." Donnie stretched his hand, and Mikey gave the phone to him. " But why could Donnie can use it?" "Because he had my permission ." The orange banded turtle pouted and stepped back. Leo smiled at him. "Alright. You can borrow that after Donnie finishes his work" A smile returned from Mikey's face. Donatello on the other side opened the T-Phone and typed a message. After several seconds, the purple geek is finished. "There. All done" Donnie handed the phone to Mikey.

"Uhm, Don..." Leo stopped Donnie. "Yes?" "Sorry about your T-Phone" "No.. It's okay. Don't even think about it. I have tons and tons of T-Phones to make, but brothers? I can't recreate them" The purple banded turtle released a toothy smile. Leo replied also with his own kind of smile.

April and Mikey went out of the lab. Raph walked towards Leo and asked him. "Are you hungry? It's breakfast time, you know. Mr. Genius will just concentrate on his work" "Yeah, of course. I am starving for pizza his time" Both of the eldest went outside, with Raph still assisting his older brother.

_I'll take that as a compliment. _Donnie thought. He poured a drop of blood into the stage plate of the microscope and focused the magnification. There, he examined the sample. _Hmm. This is interesting._

* * *

"There. Sit down, fearless" Raph supported Leo to sit on the couch. "You know I'm not a limp. I can sit or stand on my own" Leo shook off his brother's hand away from his arms. He then sat down and pressed the remote. "Fine. But don't let me carry your shell when you faint" Raph turned back and crossed his arms.

"Really? You carried me all the way down here? What a sweet brother. Thanks" The blue banded turtle smiled. Raph rolled his eyes to the right and then he smiled a little. _I hate that smile. _He sat down on the floor and grabbbed his comic book.

"Uhm, Raph?" Leo asked hesitantly, while tapping his fingers together. He didn't expect Raph to answer, like what he always does, but unbeknownst to him; his younger brother always listens to him. "I wanna talk to you" "About what?" The red banded turtle did not avert his gaze on the same page he's been reading the whole time. "Let's talk.. On the hill.." Raph looked straightforward and raised a nonexistent brow. "So it's that serious?" Raph looked at the corner of his eyes, where he spotted Leo nodding.

_The hill _they were talking about is the place where the two of them talk secretly. Not even Splinter knows about it. _The hill _is a place somewhere in the sewers. They both found it when they were still little, and since that day, it became their secret 'hideout'.

* * *

The two eldest is seen walking beside each other towards _the hill. _Splashes of cold sewer waters can be heard. Even at this situation, they both keep their stealth. What is a ninja if he could be sensed? Only echoes from the running waters are heard.

It was an awkward moment of silence not until Raphael broke it. "So, fearless. What do you wanna tell me?" The blue banded turtle raised his left hand to signal Raph to keep his silence. "Oh come on. We'll be talking any-" Leo placed a hand on Raph's mouth. They both hide in the shadows. Their eyes were barely visible.

Two humans walked past their direction without noticing the two teenagers. They literally held their breath as the two men went near to them. After a few minutes, the persons patrolling the sewers are nowhere to be seen. Leo let Raph go. "You don't need to drag me like that!" "Ohh.. What if I didn't? Screams of terrified humans would dominate the whole sewers and our faces could be seen on the next issue of New York Times. You like that to happen, don't you?" Leo raised his non existing eyebrow and crossed his arms. Raph was not satisfied with his elder brother's sarcasm.

The red banded turtle rolled his eyes and ignored Leo. He kept his bursting anger for a while to get rid of the next sermon. They continued to walk. From a distance, a blue light from the topside illuminated a certain part of the sewer maze. Memories flashed from the minds of both turtles. It's been roughly a year since they last went to this place.

A big military tank stained by many mosses and weeds is seen. Leo hopped and sat on top of it. Raph followed him and sat beside his brother. The blue banded turtle raised his head and looked up. A steel railing is there covering the place, but the remaining space is big enough for them to see the day light. When they were little, curious thoughts wandered their minds. How did this tank get below here? In fact until now, they still ask their selves about it.

"I just want to ask, what happened when I was gone? I mean, what did you think about.." Leonardo turned to his brother and met his gaze. "To be honest, it's been a very rough time. Actually, I became...insane without you. I cannot think properly when…when you tried to kill us. I just really blame myself about it, no matter how many freaking times you say no." It may not sound Raphish, but when they are both here, Raph is able to show his soft side. He becomes more open, especially to his closest brother.

Leo can't hide a smile. He looked up and checked his thoughts. "Dammit Raph. I..made a very huge mistake." Raphael raised a brow. _Is this Leo talking? Why is he using my words? _"I know it's a bit weird hearing me using those words instead of their Japanese translations, right?" The blue banded turtle chuckled shortly and punched Raph playfully on his shoulder. "Okay. Just tell me your so-called mistake. I'm already itching. These mosses ruin my shell" Raph scratched his back and frowned.

"I..blamed you for everything. I even wished for your.." Leo closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Raph placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I even wished for your death, Raph! It's the most terrible thing to think of! I hate myself right now. I can't forgive myself for doing that! No matter how hard I try to get rid out of those thought, it kept coming all the time! I don't want that to happen, Raphael. Please, help me" A tear flow down from the corner of his eyes. The sunlight from the above lit Leo's azure eyes and made it shine with it.

"Forgive me brother" Raph dragged Leo on his plastron and gave him a very affectionate hug. Leo's eyes narrowed a bit, then closed. He rested his head on his brother's shoulder and let his tears flow down at last. Raph tapped his elder brother's shell. "I, we are just here for you no matter what. We won't leave you" He closed his eyes also. The moment lasted for a long time. Once the tears subsided, the blue banded turtle released himself from the hug and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Are you now feeling better?" "Thanks, Raph" Both turtles went down of the old vehicle. Raph crossed his arms. "We're normal now. Just keep everything that we have discussed on ourselves only. Anything that gets outside-" "Will receive a meltdown!" They both said in unison. The two oldest members of the Hamato Clan fist-bumped, sign of their promise that must not be broken; promise between brothers that was made secretly.

They headed towards the lair with a light heart. Both successfully made each other feel a lot better.

While they are walking, several footsteps arose. They stood shell-to-shell and made their fighting stance. Having no weapons, they clenched their fists and looked around. All of a sudden, an arrow shot Raphael on his shoulder, which made a deep cut on his flesh. "Shell!"

"Raph!" He turned to his injured brother, and immediately removed the arrow from his brother's shoulder. Massive flow of crimson liquid is seen. "Are you okay?!" Leo checked the arrow. He saw some brownish fluid from the tip. The red banded turtle's vision became a little hazy. The whole world is crushing towards him. "That...thing…makes me..." Before Raph could finish, he collapsed below, losing his consciousness. Leonardo caught his brother and his eyes narrowed. Who in the world are trying to attack them?

He rolled his eyes around. From the shadows, silhouettes of ninjas in black were revealed. He gritted his teeth and placed Raph carefully on the nearest wall. He stood protectively in front of his fallen brother. _Foot Clan! _The ninjas revealed themselves to the turtle. An unknown figure emerged from the darkness; a mutant feline that shot Raphael.

* * *

**A/N: What was that? Okay, so what do you think of Leo and Raph's brotherly relationship? I know it's a bit, cheesy, but, let me know what you think about it….**

**So there's some familiar mutant on the scene. Wew. Shredder worked so fast xD **

**So guys, watch out for the next events! Thanks for reading! **

_"Cockroach... Why did it have to be a cockroach.." -_Raphael

**Uhm.. Cockroach? Seriously? **


	6. Chapter 6: Meet, Tiger Claw

**A/N: Hi guys! You see, it's exams week recently, and I had a hard time in trying to insert some time for typing this thing, so please, bear with me and I hope you understand! **

**To make it clear, this story is set before 'Wormquake', wherein the turtles haven't met Tiger Claw so if you'll read it, they still don't know who is he.**

**Kay dudes, enjoy! (maybe..*evil smirk*) **

_**Chapter 6 **_

_Earlier the same day... _

It is still morning, about 9 a.m. where the sun shines brightly outside and the temperature is quickly rising. Inside a room, probably called the training dojo inside Shredder's lair is completely different. There is no sign of any bright light from the huge ball of hot gas. Every window in the lair are heavily tinted, so any kind of light won't pass through it.

Inside the same room as what Karai sees as her father's office, some kind of conversation or rather business talk is heard. Shredder is sitting on a chair, and is talking to a person in a phone.

"I know I should have personally picked you but today, I urgently need your ability in a very special mission. I know that you brought your own army, don't you?" The villain tapped his fingers on the table.

"I understand, Master Shredder. And yes, I have my units with me. My ship will depart on New York Port within half a minute. You'll expect me to bring that turtle's shell within an hour" From the other line, a male voice replied.

" I want him alive. You may do whatever you want to him, but let him live" Shredder clenched his fists. "Find the turtle in the sewers. Bring him alone" "_Hai, Master Shredder_ " The foot clan leader smirked behind his _Kuro Kabuto. _

The time for his lies is getting shorter. As the time goes on, the events are getting more complicated; some are out of the line. That includes Karai's infatuation towards the enemy. He knows that he cannot stop this to happen, but he knows a way how to control it; by showing his 'daughter' who is the most powerful. By doing something unexpected.

-'":;!?,.

_Somewhere in the sewers... Present time... _

The blue banded turtle narrowed his eyes. "Who are you!" He asked the unfamiliar figure that suddenly appeared from the shadow and hit his brother with an arrow. He looked at the new enemy from head to toe. _A mutant tiger? Shinatta! What's next? Lion? _

The tiger, seemingly a mutant, wears a blue scarf around his neck and looks like a hired assassin. Bullets for hand guns and other things to kill a certain being are also on his gear. He is holding the bow that was used to shoot the arrow. His eyes are clearly merciless. No doubt he is strong; a highly trained warrior.

Leonardo looked at his back, where he placed Raph. _Don't worry Raph. I got this. I'm here to protect you. _He returned his gaze to the mutant tiger. "What did you do to him!" His anger is coming out little by little, but he is still trying to hold it in. This is the same kind of rage he had released the last time; and he won't let that happen again, not when his brother is counting on him. He breathed out to relax himself and calm down his thoughts.

"So you're the one they are talking about. Leonardo, the feared leader of the clan. So you are indeed a teenager. How did your team beat Shredder's henchmen?" He did not wait for the turtle's response. The mutant tiger took a step forward and cracked his neck. _A pretty overconfident young ninja. Let's see how the noble Hamato Yoshi taught you. _

The turtle's breathing becomes more rapid. His aggressiveness is rising uncontrollably. He glared furiously at the bigger foe. "You haven't introduced yourself, tiger" He gritted his teeth and remained his stance.

The new enemy is obviously experienced. He could see that on the way he stands and the fact that he was able to sneak a shot from them. Not a pretty good sight. If he won't be able to beat this big guy, probably, he will be able to attack his family and perhaps, hurt them. He will never let that happen.

He did hurt his family once, but one is enough. Two is too much. He cannot bear another pain like that.

"Call me, Tiger Claw," The new mutant, who called himself as Tiger Claw, raised a hand and signaled the ninjas at his back to attack Leo. "Let's see what you can do"

The ninjas who charged Leo are those who had a very special training with Tiger Claw himself. In fact, those ninjas can survive a kick from a galloping horse. Not a pretty good sight again.

_A ninja is never been unarmed, _Master Splinter always tells them. _You are a master of your surroundings. _Sensei's voice is very clear, as if he is beside the teenage ninja. That was perfectly right. _They _are a master of their surroundings. Leo grinned, as if he formulated a plan that would destroy the whole world.

_Sewers. _The place that serves as their home for almost 16 years.

The whole scenario is clear to him. _They are not here for my family. They are here simply for me. Smart move, Metal pants. _He knows that they won't hurt Raph _again. _Even if he leaves his brother for a while to wipe out these ninjas.

He grabbed something from his side. _I still got one. Perfect. _Donnie's ninja smoke bombs, created for an emergency like this one. He held Raph using his free hand and dropped the egg bomb with an enough force. The two of them vanished with the purple smoke.

The foot ninjas stopped. Tiger Claw coughed and wiped out the dirt that entered his eyes. His ears twitched, finding the presence of the escaped turtle. "He's not far. Find him!" He yelled. The ninjas simultaneously nodded and went at different directions. _This is quite a challenge. You want a game, turtle? Then you got one. _

-'":;!?,.

Leonardo runs through the sewer tunnels, while carrying his unconscious brother at his back. While running, he placed a hand on Raph's forehead to check his temperature. The thing Master Splinter does when one of them gets hurt. _Not too warm. But not too normal. _He need to get back to the lair and have Donnie to check on Raph before anything else happens to him. He looked at the red banded turtle's right arm where the arrow pierced through. The bleeding stopped, leaving a trace of dried blood.

He continued to run as silent as possible. There is no enough time to go to the lair. Tiger Claw may find them across the way. Especially that the lair is very far from where he is right now. Instead, he chose the other option. _The alternative is too horrible. _

He headed to their secret hideout. He slowed down a little and stopped right in front of the vehicle. "You'll be okay Raph, I promise." Leo whispered through his ears. His younger brother groaned shortly, as if he heard his brother's voice.

The blue banded turtle removed the bandage from his left hand and tied it on Raph's injured arm. He used the part that wasn't stained with his own blood. His eyes narrowed. Someone is coming. He must better be out here before that _someone _reaches this place.

He turned his head at the back and saw a silhouette. He ran towards it, with an unknown speed and pummeled the ninja on the floor. He raised his head and grabbed the foe's katana. _I can use this. _He left the unconscious ninja and headed straight to find more enemies.

He felt excitement. _Is this what Raph feels when he cracks some skulls? _He considered the excitement as an adrenaline rush. He stopped at a corner and waited for the wandering soldier. His eyes turned into pure whites, as he swiftly locked his arm around the enemy. The poor ninja struggled for air, but gave up easily. Leo dropped the beaten foe, and went into another sewer tunnel.

He was stopped by the five soldiers in black, all are twirling chains and aiming their shurikens at the teenage turtle. They all surrounded Leo.

The blue banded turtle rolled his eyes on all opponents, as if checking their weak points. The five soldiers threw their shurikens expertly with calculated speed and accuracy. Leo unsheated the _borrowed _sword and deflected every piece of the shurikens, leaving them dropping on the ground.

One of the foes was able to launch his chain and wrap it on Leo's right leg. The others took this opportunity and threw their chains also from different directions.

Using the katana, Leonardo deflected the first chain, and then the second, but he did not managed to counter the last two. The third chain wrapped his left hand, which holds the blade, and the last one on his neck. His eyes narrowed. _Uh oh. This is not good. _

Quickly, he pulled the chain on his left hand with a strong force to make the foe lose his grip on him. Unfortunately, the chain on his neck was pulled also, knocking the air in his lungs. The katana he was holding fell on the ground. He dropped from his knees and coughed for air.

At the back, three ninjas are holding the chain tied on Leo's neck. The two others are on the chain around his leg.

He grabbed the metal around his neck and tried to take it off. The two ninjas in black pulled the chain, making him stumble on the ground. Panting, he turned his head to the right and grabbed the katana. He swiftly used the sword to cut the chain holding his neck.

Leo raised his head and stood up. He pulled the chains on his leg, leaving the two ninjas to crash on the floor. He sheathed the blade and grabbed the chain. He twirled the metal and threw it to the three ninjas and tied it around them.

The remaining two enemies got up and ran to him. He saw them from the corner of his eyes. He stretched his left hand, and concenrated the muscles on his arm, leaving the force on the tip of his fingers. The blow made the foes literally fly away and crash onto the nearest wall.

He wiped the sweat dripping on his forehead. His breathing became rapid because of the exhaustion from the battle. Leo turned his back and continued to run. Time is very important at this moment. Every second is a drop of blood.

Leo felt a slight sting on his neck. _Those chains left me a bruise. Great. _He looked around to find more enemies to take down. _Let me see... There are twelve morons beside Tiger Claw, which means, I only need to find the remaining five. _He thought, while rolling his eyes around and checking every sewer tunnel. "For Ryan's sake... I hope they won't decapitate me this time," whispered Leo.

Something landed behind him which made him halt. But _someone _makes it more accurate. A single unit of Tiger Claw's finest soldier is the one who made the noise. _So much for a ninja. _

He heard the unsheathing of swords from the foe. He turned back and unsheated his _borrowed _katana. This particular ninja is much different from the others. Based on his stance, this ninja probably uses the same _katas _Leo is performing.

"Look. I know that you are looking very good in terms of sword fighting, but I guess, you must use that skill in more useful ways rather than following that Shredder, right?" Leo smirked at the foe. He was ignored by the ninja. The smirk faded on Leo's face. "I am warning you. I'm _way _better than you, freak!" The foot ninja answered, grinning behind his mask. "Really? Let's see."

The quite older ninja, based on the sound of his voice, launched himself forward with his twin katana. _Too bad. The fight is unfair. I only got one blade. _Leo thought. He raised his arm that holds the katana to shield the attack. "I have no time for this game, foot ninja" The clash of the swords on each other created a spark and a sheer sound.

The two swordsmen exchanged blows on each other, trying to prove on both sides who's a lot better. The two of them uses the kata from a legendary samurai. The method is called, _Niten-ichi Ryu _by the ancient Japanese. The term can also be used on the name of the katanas used by Leonardo, but at this moment, he is not using it. He is now stucked with a simple-built katana which is a lot heavier than his own.

"What's wrong, _Leonardo?" _ The foe said, putting a playful tone on Leo's name. "Having a hard time on using that sword?" Leo raised a brow. "Don't be so proud of yourself, foot." He smiled a little by realizing the other meaning of what just he had said. _Foot. A little proud foot. _They both deflected each other's attacks while circling around.

"I'm getting bored with this kind of fight. Do you know any kind of other katas aside from slashing your knives in the air?" _I sound like Karai. Getting bored about sword fighting. _"Like using these on you to spill your guts?" "Come on. I'm serious. You're a ninja, right? So it means, you probably heard about _Sayonagi" _"Huh?" The foe suddenly stopped and bit his lips. "What? You don't know anything about it? Okay. Let me show you."

The turtle grinned and took a step backward. He sheathed the blade back. "Of course, you must first place a foot at the front and then..." Leo looked at the corner of his eyes and spotted the ninja carefully watching and listening to his instructions. "...then..." The teenage ninja quickly raised his knee and hit the foe straight into his face.

The hit created a force, enough to drip some blood from the foe's lips. "What was that for?!" "I'm your enemy, right? So you're also my enemy. Sorry I didn't play fair." He smirked. "So if that's what you want then!" The foot soldier jumped behind Leo and kicked him on the back of his head. "I know some basics"

The blue banded turtle was dragged forward by the kick.

"Basics? I don't think that will-" All of a sudden, Leo felt a strong sting from his head. He winced in pain, and his vision became blurry. He kneeled, and placed a hand on his head. "What's wrong, little one? It's a simple kick! Why couldn't you absorb the pain?"

He ignored the enemy. All he cares for now is the extreme pain breaking his head. _No. Not again. _This is the same pain he experienced during his capture inside the Kraang lab, and his fight with his brothers by the control of Shredder.

The enemy took his advantage to attack. He kicked Leo again on the same spot, believing that it's the turtle's weak point. The hit made the blue banded turtle's face to crash on the ground. The unnamed ninja became confident that he could beat the turtle at this time. He's greatly wrong.

The blue clad turtle remained immobilized, as if he is already unconscious. _Hold it in. Hold it in. Hold...it...in... _The ninja in black aimed the katana on Leo's right arm. He stabbed the teenage turtle on his arms, locking the blade on his flesh and creating a deep cut. Leonardo screamed of the pain, and blood from the wound rapidly flowed down.

The foot ninja's hand trembled, while releasing the blade from his hand. He left the katana on the turtle's arm and took a step backward.

The turtle raised his head and stood on his legs. He removed the blade from his arm. He opened his eyes. The azure glow is gone once more and replaced with glowing red. He is now standing on his own pool of blood. "You made a big mistake. Never underestimate the enemy" His now cold voice sent a chill running through the foot ninja's spine.

"What do you mean, huh?" Leo slowly turned his back and faced the ninja. "Y-your eyes.." The foot soldier pointed the teenage turtle.

With a blink of the eye, Leo is now holding the foot soldier's hand. The enemy's eyes narrowed and he became pale. Leonardo kicked his foe on the abdomen while still holding his arm. The turtle flipped the ninja and pummeled him on the sewer floor. He cracked the foe's arms, that made another painful scream. The broken arm will be left useless for all the ninja's lifetime.

Leonardo unsheathed the katana on his back and prepared a strike. He aimed it on the ninja's head. "Nooohhh!" The ninja in black shouted at the top of his lungs. Leo stopped and stepped back away from the foe.

He closed his eyes and ran away. He slammed his shell against the nearest wall and slid down. He hugged his knees and slipped the sword he is holding. _What have I done? _

His heart beat raised as his breathing went fast. The same rage was released once more. The worst thing that had happened was, he almost killed a human. He almost put a stain on his hands. He almost put his honor deep under the ground.

He turned at his right arm. The blood flow is almost unstoppable. The pain is unbearable. As the time goes on, his strength is depleting. He placed a hand on his wound and squeezed his arm, tightly.

Leonardo removed his bandage on his right wrist and tied it around his wounded arm. _That will help stop the bleeding. _

He stood on his knees as they trembled violently. _Oh come on. Work with me. _He took some steps forward, while still holding his right arm. _Only if I brought my T-Phone. _

A faint light bulb shone above his head. He remembered Raph. If his brother has his phone, then he could ask for a help from the others. He stopped for awhile and thought about the consequences.

If he rushes back towards Raph, more time could be wasted. And if Raph doesn't have the phone, then it's over. _It's the end. We're gonna die in here. _

He closed his eyes and breathes out. His heart skipped a beat when be heard silent thumps around him. He slowly opened his eyes.

The last four ninjas that is told to get him finally revealed themselves. _Oh please. _

-'":;!?,.

_Somewhere in the sewers... _

The red banded turtle's fingers twitched, a sign of him, regaining his consciousness. He groaned, and carefully opened his eyes. He blinked several times before his sight cleared.

_Where the heck am I? _He got up, and remembered everything. He was with Leo a moment ago when a stray arrow hit him in his arms, which contained some sort of sedative that made him sleep. His eyes narrowed, and he worried about his brother. He quickly turned to his arm. From there, he saw the bandage that is tied around.

_Leo?! Where is he?! _ He quickly jumped out of the old tank and headed straight. He saw a fallen ninja, lying down with his face on the ground. He paused for a while. _He did this. _

As he continues to run throughout the sewers, he saw some more evidences that his older brother is in complete trouble. He saw some ninjas lying down, a badly cracked wall and three individuals chained around their waists. _Clean work, fearless. _

Raphael ran once more. From afar, he heard a scream. "Leo!," He cried aloud. The voice was followed by another scream, but the voice isn't familiar. "Hold on! I'm coming!" He ran, the fastest his feet could manage.

Raph finally reached the spot where the sound came from. The sight made his stomach twist. _Blood. _Blood everywhere. He spotted an unfortunate ninja, having an arm hanging like a useless thing.

He turned his head down. Below his feet is a pool of crimson liquid and a sword stained with blood on its tip.

He shook his head. "No. No. No! Please no!" He clenched his fists and turned in a tunnel.

Tracing his brother is not hard this time. He can just follow the drops of blood around and they can lead him straight to Leo.

He hurried once more. He can feel it. He is very near to Leo. He heard some thumps, not far from him. Finally, he saw his brother, surrounded by about four men. He panted, and clenched his fists.

"Leo!" Based on Raph's senses, any foreign being surrounding a member of his family is an enemy. Especially when these foreign beings are holding something sharp and are pointing out to his brother.

He literally gnarled as he run to charge his brother's opponents. After he landed the first kick on a foe, the other one also did a kick to Leonardo, making him fall on his knees.

Raph heard him wince, which created a cut deep within his heart. He growled at the one who did it, and angrily punched him on his face. "How dare you to hurt my brother!" He faced the others in a combat.

The red banded turtle is clearly outnumbered, by the head count. It doesn't matter to him, as long as these morons pay for what they did. In fact, the psudo-ninjas seem to be the ones who are outnumbered instead of Raph. His anger and concern are mixed, fueling him up.

After a few minutes of vigorous duel with the ninjas from the infamous Foot Clan, two of the units have been taken down by Raphael, leaving them unconscious. There are only two more left to battle.

Leonardo cannot stand the sight of watching his younger brother do this by himself. He need to get up, and help his sibling fight the enemy, even if his own body forbids him to do a thing.

He placed a force on his left palm and helped his body to stand up. He slowly crept and headed towards the weapon. Everyone is busy fighting, so cannot be noticed immediately. He grabbed the katana and held it tightly.

Raphael is left with one more opponent. They both exchanged punches and kicks to each other. From his back, he didn't notice that someone tries to sneak a stab at his back. "Raph! Look out!" From behind, Leo yelled, and used the katana to block the attacker. He gave this man a kick that sent him rollimg across the sewer floors.

_Don't you dare do that again! _He gritted his teeth and flashed a killing glare towards the ninja that he took down. The usual calmness of the leader is slowly disappearing. Anger is thoroughly consuming his mind; including his heart.

Raph took a peek behind his shoulder. There is something wrong with Leo. Something to do about that mutagen inside of him. This sent another group of chill running through Raph's spine. There must be no time wasted.

Raph sent a final kick to the last opponent. He quickly ran to Leo and placed a hand behind his shell. "Hey, are you alright?" Leo took several breaths before replying. "I'm fine. It's just this huge wound is killing me softly" He winced a little and squeezed his arm. "Let me see," Raph untangled the bandage that is stained with blood. He saw the deep cut with vast amount of crimson liquid that flows down. "Oh, man. I'm not a doctor. How did you get this thing anyway? " He tried to hide the nervousness behind his voice.

"By being so careless" Raph raised a brow and stared with a skeptical look. "When was the last time you've been so careless, huh? I thought you are the most careful." He looked back at the wound and tied another set of cleaner bandages. "Today's a lot different. I don't even have the answer about it." The blue banded turtle's azure glow in his eyes faded. His shoulders dropped of the thought. "What is _it? _" "I don't even know what's wrong with me." Raph's emerald eyes illuminated the dark abyss. "I'm sorry I can't help you" Raphael frowned. "Let's go home, then." "No we can't. Someone's still out there waiting for us. If we continue, we are also bringing him straight into the lair. We need to...fight him." Raph's eyes narrowed a bit. "Who is he?"

"It's Tiger Claw" From out of nowhere, the mutant feline emerged, with claws drawn out. Both of the turtles froze in their place. "He's the one, isn't he?" Raph clenched his fists, and stared sharply at the mutant. Leo nodded and gritted his teeth. "You'd better be ready" Tiger Claw smirked, his incisors exposed.

-'":;!?,.

**A/N:Phew.. So that's it. The two of them will fight against Tiger Claw. **

**My recent exams will determine my future career that maybe I wasn't aware of! So I hope they will be alright! I wish! Pray for me, dudes! **

"_Dream on, Donnie. Dream on." - _Casey Jones


	7. Chapter 7: No Matter What

**A/N: *Bells ringing* OMG Guys! Christmas is very near, I can sense it! The Christmas breeze is felt all over the world! I think... I'm freakin' excited, how about you?**

**Oh well by the way, here's the seventh chapter! Another sweet thank you all for your continuous support! (Even though I am a complete dumb on English Grammar) Hugs and kisses! **

**Ohhkay! Enjoy! ;) Please leave a review! As always!**

_**Chapter 7 **_

_"It's Tiger Claw" From out of nowhere, the mutant feline emerged, with claws drawn out. Both of the turtles froze in their place. "He's the one, isn't he?" Raph clenched his fists, and stared sharply at the mutant. Leo nodded and gritted his teeth. "You'd better be ready" Tiger Claw smirked, his incisors exposed._

"I'm starting _not _to like this one. What did he do to you?" Raph elbowed Leo. "Nothing. He just sent a dozen of his units. So now, Tiger Claw, what do you want?" Leo tilted his head and frowned.

"I want _you..._" The mutant tiger pointed the blue banded turtle. Leo and Raph clenched their fists tighter and they both gritted their teeth. Raph stretched his hand against Leo's plastron and then he stepped forward. "No! I'll do what it takes to kick your butt out of our shells! So stay out of my way!" Raphael, being stubborn as he is challenged Tiger Claw for an obvious battle. He glared furiously at the assassin.

Tiger Claw grinned. This is the first time he met this kind of kid, or a teenager perhaps. "Then give me your best shot!" He quickly gave a kick to Raph. The red banded turtle was hit on his face and he was dragged backwards. He was surprised by the quirkiness of the tiger. Raph spit out the little amount of blood from his lips. "Nice one, cat..."

"Raph, be careful. We still don't know him fully." It is very obvious on Leo's expression. He is not _that _fine. His large wound on his right arm is the one that makes him very weak. If the blood flow would continue this long, within barely minutes, he will pass out. And maybe worse than that. Raph noticed this quick change.

_What will I do? This big cat blocks our way. And he won't let us leave unscathed. Darn it! _Raphael rolled his eyes around. _I have no choice! _The red banded turtle yelled and moved forward. He sent several kicks and punches at the tiger's known weak points, but it seems that every blow he gives is only like a flap of a butterfly's wings. He needs more force, like a hand from Leo or his brothers. But his elder brother doesn't seem to be helpful.

_This is definitely not good. Think, Leo. Think! _"Raph! I have an idea!" Leo waved his free hand. "What?" Frustrated on Tiger Claw's resistance from his punches, Raph turned on Leo with a very annoyed face. "You have your T-Phone, right?" "Yeah?" Raph poked his pocket. "Tell the others! Let me handle Tiger Claw for a while!" "What?!" "Just do as I say! Trust me!" Leo unsheathed the stolen katana and breathed out.

Raph hesitantly took a step backwards and lead Tiger Claw in front of Leo using a full-force kick. _Now, what is your plan? _He ran a few meters away from them, and quickly grabbed his T-Phone.

"What's the new game, Leonardo?" Tiger Claw slowly walked towards Leo. The blue banded turtle closed his eyes and held the silt of the katana tightly using his uninjured hand.

Being an ambidextrous is a great gift, especially in times like this, having a hand that's not useful. Leo was a natural left handed when he was younger, but then, he managed to train his right.

"Okay. I know this is crazy but," Leo opened his eyes. "I would like to have a deal with you." Tiger Claw raised a brow and eyed the turtle suspiciously. "We will wait for my brothers to come before we start the battle." The tiger raised his other brow. "Ha! Are you crazy?! Why would I do that!? I'm just making this job too long" Tiger Claw folded his arms. "Well, having the _four _of us is even better." Leo twirled the katana he is holding. Tiger Claw started to laugh.

Leo raised a non existent eyebrow and frowned. _This one is a total insane. _"What's so funny?" Tiger Claw stopped from laughing and swapped his emotion back into complete seriousness. "I know what you're trying to say, turtle. Once the four of you team up, you'll be unstoppable, right? Then maybe, your little brother at the back called your master for a help. He'll just show up once you are all beaten. Did I shatter your plan into little pieces, Leonardo?" Tiger Claw circled Leo. "You cannot outsmart _me. _Never in your wildest dreams. So stop goofing around, and make my job much faster."

Leo smirked, barely visible in his face. "Just as I thought." He dramatically sighed and shook his head slowly. The mutant tiger stopped. "You _did _uncover my plan. But not the _other _part."

Leo started to play mind games with Tiger Claw. When they were still little, Splinter tests their skills in strategic planning and manipulation. Leo and Donnie always remain in the test, but the oldest somehow beats the genius off his shell. _Manipulative _is one of Leo's best skill that makes him a good leader. He must always know how to read other's thoughts. His brothers even doubted him whether he is trustworthy or he is just manipulating them for a reason. Perhaps, that is one of the reasons why Raph is hard on Leo. But Splinter is there to defend him.

There is really no _other _part. He just created it so that Tiger Claw would be so mesmerized. The mutant tiger rolled his eyes to Leo. The blue banded turtle saw this movement from the corner of his eyes. "You wanna know what's the _other _part, don't you? Well..." Meters away from him is Raph doing the conversation. He raised his hand and then his thumb, giving the sign of _it's all done _to Leo. Leonardo nodded a little and continued. "Well... You missed the part that I am just doing this chitchat with you so that you would be distracted." _That's a fact. For Ryan's sake. _

Tiger Claw seemed a little convinced. He turned to the turtle and grabbed him by the edge of his plastron. "I don't know what are you planning to say, but I warn you." Tiger Claw clenched a fist. "I don't care how many brothers you have to bring with you. I can crack your shells with a click of a finger in front of your _sensei. _" Leo hid the nervousness in his voice. "Okay.." He muttered. Tiger Claw flashed a killing glare towards the turtle's sapphire orbs before letting him go.

"So it means, you agree with my offer?" Leo quickly regained his composure. "I'll let you this one, last time. Remember, only if _your life _isn't my priority, I'd rather pulled the trigger and shot you in your head." Tiger Claw stepped backward. "I am watching you."

Leo bit his cheeks and turned to Raph. He walked towards his brother and stated the plan. "Okay, so what's your plan really?" Raph said, half whispered. "It's very simple. Send the message to Donnie. I just had this craziest plan ever made." Leo placed his left hand on his hip and then he grinned.

"Hey. Isn't that Karai's stance everytime?" Raph raised a brow. Leo was hit directly to his nerve. He blushed profusely and scratched the back of his head. "Is there something you are not telling to me? Lovestruck Fearless Leader? Hmmm?" Leo's eyes grew wide as he shook his head in defense. "No, nothing."

* * *

_A few minutes earlier... Inside the sewer lair... _

Donatello has his eye on the microscope and is leaning on the table. "This is so, amazing! I haven't seen this kind of cellular structure in my whole life! I gotta tell the others!" Donnie smiled at himself for his great discovery. He sat on his chair and closed his eyes for a short rest.

"What is it?" April suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tapped Donnie on his shoulder. "Ahhh!" Astonished by April's sudden appearance, he nearly jumped out of his shell, but instead, he crashed down from his seat.

"Oh, oh! I'm so sorry, Donnie! I didn't mean to scare you!" April kneeled down and placed a hand on her mouth. "Nah, it's okay. I was just insanely amazed about everything that happens inside the earth's core that makes the gravitational force in the world had its grip on the moon..." Donnie was seeing stars above his head.

April smiled and helped Donnie to sit upright. She placed a hand on Donnie's head.

Donatello _awoke _and blinked several times. "Oh! There you are, April. What's the matter?" The red haired teen rolled her eyes upward. "Actually, I've been here the whole time watching you." She turned to Donnie once more and met his gaze. Donnie bit his lips and chuckled awkwardly. _Her eyes.. _"Oh, I didn't notice." He blushed profusely and turned his head to the right.

"What did you find out? I think it is interesting, isn't it?" They both stood up. Donnie placed a hand on the table and tapped it. "Yeah, it's unique actually. Where's Leo? I prefer that he must also be here to listen." April turned her back and scanned the place. "He's with Raph outside the lair for about half an hour ago. They still haven't came back." She faced Donnie once more. "Oh, really. Where did they go?" "I don't know." April shrugged. "They said they will just have a walk for a while." Donnie folded his arms. "Let's ask Mikey."

The duo walked outside the lab and towards Mikey, who is sitting on the couch playing with Leo's T-Phone.

"Oh, man! I was so close! This cat thingy ruins everything that I do!" Mikey tapped his legs on the ground like a child. "I will make sure no one's gonna disturb my concentration anymore!" The orange banded turtle locked his eyes on the phone's screen and he frowned.

"Mikey." Donnie called Mikey with a low tune. "Mikey." He repeated. The youngest turtle did not even turn his head or nod a little. He was just focused on the game. "Mikey... Mikey, Mikey, MIKEY! " Donnie shouted at the top of his lungs and at Mikey's ears. The orange banded turtle almost slip the phone from his hand because of Donnie's outburst.

"Hey, D! You don't need to shout at me! I can hear you of course!" Mikey stood up and frowned. At the back, April just shook her head and smiled a little. "Then, why do I need to say your name SIX times before you answer!" Donnie gritted his teeth.

Their youngest brother never changed. He is always the one that makes his older brothers in a state of _boiling bloods. _

"I'm busy, don't you see!" Donnie leaned on Mikey. His height makes him more intimidating than ever. The youngest shrunk his head down almost inside his shell."But Leo and Raph wasn't at home for almost an hour! What if they're currently being eaten by a giant Kraangdroid and you're here, playing with Leo's T-Phone!" Suddenly, Donnie's phone rang wild in his pocket. He flashed a sharp glare at Mikey before picking up the phone.

He pressed the 'answer' button and answered Raph's call. "Hello, Raph, where are you?" "Donnie!" Raph's voice almost pulled Don's eardrums out. "We're in trouble! You need to come here as fast as you can! NOW! Before Leo dies because of his wound! BRING. ALL. OUR. WEAPONS!" Donnie became pale and his eyes narrowed.

"Wait, Raph. You said you _are _in trouble. And you're saying that Leo's injured the same time? Why do you need your weapons?" Donatello is known to study the consequences before acting against it. Everyone expects that from him. Even though nervousness cloaks his intuition and his heart, he tried to hide it.

"Okay." Raph somehow calmed down and Donnie could even hear his breathing. "Leo said, you must come here. Bring your weapons and our weapons with you. We have an enemy right here, from the Foot Clan. He is, I think, dangerous enough for the two of us so we need you. Also, bring anything that would heal a very huge stab. Leo won't last that long, I could feel it. Even though he is still standing and trying to fight with me. Just hurry up, Donnie! There's no so much time..." Raph stopped for a while and he gasped shortly.

"Why Raph? What's wrong?" Mikey and April stared at Donnie with concern in their eyes. "Uh, no. Nothing. I thought he'll gonna punch Leo." Donnie bit his lips. "Did you get what I'd just said?" "Uh, yes of course. We'll be coming there, as long as you activate your GPS. Don't forget that." "Okay. That's good." Raph turned off the phone.

A deafening silence filled the lair for several seconds. Donnie was the first to get a grip on the situation. "Mikey, grab Leo's katana and Raph's sais inside the dojo. If sensei asks you why are you getting their weapons, just say, it's an emergency." Mikey nodded and rushed to the dojo.

Donnie breathed out and headed towards his lab. April bit her lips and followed Donnie.

* * *

_Okay, so once more, somebody's in trouble... What's the worst thing that could happen! _Donatello slammed the table with his hand because of frustration. When will this chaos ends? Why are the Foot Clan still hunting their heads? What is the damn reason?! This is one of the hardest puzzles he encountered. The enemy is very unpredictable and the situation gets rougher.

Donnie, for the first time, doesn't really know what to do. He is being anxious the longer he tries to think for a solution. He is not so sure of what he feels. Is he mad about the problems? Or he feels nothing at all? He is just so confused. Leo's condition went in through his thoughts. He felt, _pity_. Why are these things happening?

He just stared at the wall with a blank expression. "Uhm, Donnie. Are you alright?" Oh, darn. He forgot about April. She's been there with him the whole time and he doesn't even say 'thanks' for April's concern. "Yeah, April. I'm fine. Just a little...unsure about everything." He began to pack up the things he needs inside his duffel bag. Antibiotics, new set of bandages, plasters and antiseptic cream, specially formulated by him. Raph said Leo has a very deep stab, so most probably, they need these things.

"Donnie," April placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Just remember that I'm here beside you. I'm always here to help in any kind." She said, softly.

Donnie closed his eyes, trying to stop the incoming blast of tears. "I could listen to what you feel." She squeezed her grip, tighter.

The purple banded turtle grabbed April's hand and pulled her against his plastron. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then he hugged April. Donnie sobbed violently and cried, almost unstoppable. April's eyes narrowed, and her body stiffened. But then, she realized Donnie's comfortable hold, she relaxed and returned the hug. She rested her cheeks against Donnie's plastron and then closed her eyes.

"When I close my eyes, I see his raging _eyes. _His tight grasp on me. His anger towards Raph. His hatred towards _us! _Leo's been hurt all the time and we didn't notice it all along! We... We're so selfish. We have treated him...badly. We don't respect him as our leader... It's...it's so..unfair!" Donnie said between sobs.

"It's okay, Donnie. Everything's going to be fine." She tapped Donnie's shell. The moment lasted for a few seconds. Donatello opened his teary eyes and released April from his tight hug.

"Thanks, April." Donnie smiled a little and blushed. He scratched the back of his head and sheathed his Bo staff.

April leaned at Donnie and gave him an affectionate kiss on his forehead. "I hope you're now okay."

Donnie's eyes grew wide, in a comical way. He blinked several times and smiled dreamily.

/

* * *

Mikey entered the dojo with caution. He peeked through the wooden doors and rolled his eyes around. He silently placed the first step, then tiptoed through the weapons' rack. He slowly grabbed a katana. In his surprise that almost made his heart leap, Master Splinter called his name. "Michelangelo?" _Uh - oh. _Mikey closed his eyes tightly and halted from getting the katana.

"What are you doing? Why are you getting your brother's weapon?" _Ohh.. So many questions. _"Uhm, sensei," The orange banded turtle hesitated to what he's going to say. But he preferred to be honest a bit. "...it's an emergency sensei. We're currently in a very urgent...mission, and Leo and Raph forgot their...weapons." Mikey released a toothy smile, trying to hide what's going on.

Splinter raised a brow and pulled his chin beard. "Hmm.. How come _Leonardo _and _Raphael _forget their very important weapons?" Splinter knows his son from the tip of their toes up to their head. They cannot hide anything from him, especially Michelangelo. He is not a very good liar.

"Uhm, because, they just, encountered the... Kraang from their way! They appeared immediately and both Leo and Raph weren't ready! They need us to fight countless of them!" Mikey said then gave anoher smile.

Splinter shook his head and breathed out. "Michelangelo, say the truth to me. Or else, I wouldn't let you get those." "Uhm. You see..." Mikey joined his fingers together and rolled his eyes around. "Raph suddenly called Donnie and shouted and he said they are in trouble and they are with a Foot Clan and he said Leo's injured and he calls us to come there as quickly as we can or else someone's gonna die!" Mikey blurted out, without stopping or even pausing. He gasped for air then gave another playful smile.

Master Splinter only understood the most important words. His sons are in trouble and in grave danger. If his best students couldn't beat that enemy, then he concluded that the Foot Soldier really is good.

"Where are they?" Splinter raised a brow. "Raph didn't say the exact place but they are still here in the sewers."Mikey raised his head and stare at his father's eyes. He often do that to please his brothers or anyone. "Then go find your brothers. And come home safe. Bring anything you need to bring." Splinter sighed and placed both hands on his back.

The sparkle in Mikey's eyes returned as he leapt towards his sensei and gave him a tight embrace. "Thank you sensei! I love you!" Splinter smiled and returned the hug. He tapped Mikey's shell gently.

The youngest is also the most sensitive about anything. Even though he is just goofing around like crazy, still, he knows what is really happening in his surroundings; and he also _cares _a lot about it.

Master Splinter handed Mikey the pair of katana and the pair of sais on the rack. The orange banded turtle grabbed those immediately and placed the katanas in the case given by Donnie located on his back and the sais in his duffel bag. He gave a smile and a bow to Splinter before going out.

Mikey rushed outside and bumped into Donnie. None of them bothered the hit, instead, they smiled at each other and ran outside the lair.

/

* * *

_The sewers... Present time... _

The loud splashes of the sewer waters and the noises of the steps from the youngest turtles are the sounds you can hear inside. Seconds since they left the lair, Donnie received a message from Raph. Or, Leo to be exact.

_Donnie, here's what you gonna do. Install an app to our T-Phones. Some sort of, whistle that is sensitive to a mammal's ears. I saw you developing this kind of application, right? It's just a wish from Mikey, but then, you tried to create it. I know what he wants with that, but those things could wait. Let's focus for today. So, can I trust you for that? It's very important. And, whatever were the plans I'd told you, stick to them. Don't worry. _

Donatello's been tinkering his T-Phone, trying to perfect the _dog whistle _Leo had requested. Mikey never tried to bother him, or he'll be back with a cracked eardrum. He was told to find the red dot on the screen and try not to avert an eye away from technically Leo's T-Phone. They must find it within minutes and start to do the plan.

"_Eureka!_" Donnie suddenly yelled. "I finally created a perfect application that could release a supersonic sound, especially made for an animal who has a very sensitive hearing! It could also emit radioactive particles that would make us resistant towards the sound! I'm so awesome!" Donnie raised both arms in the air while running.

Mikey raised a brow and scratched the back of his head. "It's so fantastic, Donnie. I can't believe it. So what does that mean, huh?"

Donnie frowned and glared annoyingly at Mikey. "What I mean is, I already perfected the whistle. That's all."

Mikey nodded and stopped for a while. "There they are! Another right turn, then there!" He pointed at the right tunnel. "Then let's roll..." They both said in unison, and smirked.

/

* * *

Tiger Claw tapped his foot on the ground, showing his loss of patience. He crossed his arms and turned his head left and right. "It's been 3 minutes. Where are they? I'm getting impatient."

"Keep your whiskers straight, Tiger Claw. They will arrive shortly." Leo said while taking a look at Raph's T-Phone. _Gotcha. App's been downloaded. _Donnie sent him the file of the _dog whistle, _recently created by his genius brother. He smiled a little and elbowed Raph.

Raph nodded and went infront of Tiger Claw, in a fighting stance. "Hey there, we're ready." "Oh really?" Tiger Claw looked around, finding someone. "I don't see anything beside you two." Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You better have your therapy." He gestured at the Tiger's back.

_**"Booyakasha!"**_ Having the whites in his eyes visible in the dark, Michelangelo leapt on top of Tiger Claw, hitting him several times with his nunchucks. Tiger Claw shook him off and tried to grab him by the shell. Mikey quickly noticed it, and jumped away from the tiger and in front of Raph.

They smiled at each other, and Mikey gave Raph's sais. "That was the best entarance, Mikey!" The red banded turtle twirled his weapons and pointed the tip at the tiger. Tiger Claw gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

The two engaged in a close combat with Tiger Claw, Mikey as the fastest, and Raph doing the hits. "What's your name, big cat? You resembles a character in the game I was playing." Mikey asked, while dodging the tiger's hits. "Hmmm. Let me guess..." He scratched his chin. "Tiger.. Paw! Your name is Tiger Paw! You use your paws to attack us!" Tiger Claw paused and raised a brow. "You almost got it, little one." He raised a hand and aimed at Mikey. Raph quickly advanced forward and deflected Tiger Claw's strike. "His name is Tiger Claw, Mikey. You need to train more in naming." "Awww.." Mikey whined.

At the back, Donnie appeared with a purple smoke. "At your service.." Donnie said with an accent, stretching his hand at Leo. "That's not part of the plan." Leo frowned and raised a brow. "I'm just trying to cool off." The purple banded turtle gave Leo's katana. The blue banded turtle grabbed his katanas and sheathed both on his back. He clipped the stolen katana to his side.

Sometimes, or _always, _his second youngest brother becomes _very _pathetic. Leo tries to shake it off and just smile at his genius brother. Besides, many of their missions couldn't be possible without Donnie's technical assistance.

"How's your wound going?" _Enter Doctor Donnie. _"Still here, draining every strength I have." Leo turned to his right arm. Donnie bit his lips and grabbed a smoke bomb placed somewhere in his pocket. "We must go farther before treating that." He held Leo's left arm and released the smoke bomb. They both disappeared with the purple smoke.

Tiger Claw's eyes narrowed, seeing his target getting away once more. He growled and glared at Mikey and Raph. "You tricked me!" "Isn't it obvious?" Raphael smirked. "I thought you're clever." Tiger Claw gritted his teeth, almost crushing them.

Mikey grabbed the T-Phone. "Time to say goodbye, _Tiger Claw! _Meet us, somewhere!" He placed a tormenting tone at the tiger's name before pressing a button. The T-Phone released a shock wave that greatly affected Tiger Claw's hearing.

Tiger Claw grunted and used his both hands to cover his ears. "Turtles!" Mikey and Raph used this advantage to flee from the battle.

/

* * *

_Donnie and Leo... _

The duo stopped at the edge of a tunnel, a little farther from Tiger Claw and their brothers. "Donnie, before anything else, may I borrow your phone for awhile. I'll just send a message to sensei." Donnie turned to Leo and gave him the phone. "Alright. Just make it a little faster. You're getting paler." Leo paused for a short while and smiled at his brother. Donnie replied with a toothy smile.

_I hate lying. But this is the only way. Sorry, Don. _Leo quickly typed a message, and it's really for April. He glanced shortly from the corner of his eyes, seeing his brother waiting patiently. He mentally sighed. After finishing, he quickly deleted the sent message so that Donnie wouldn't know about it.

Leo handed the phone to Donnie. His brother inserted the phone in his pocket. _Thank goodness he did not bother to check it. _"Okay, Leo. Let's start. At first, let me know what hit you and how." Donnie said, while unwrapping the bandages around Leo's right arm.

"It's a thick katana and a lot heavier than mine. It hit me from the back part of my arm, until the blade went out of my flesh. I hope it doesn't broke any bone." Donnie nodded. "Okay, so let's hope for it."

/

* * *

_The sewer lair... _

April is sitting on the couch, and stares at the lair's entrance. She waits for anyone to come back. Suddenly, her phone rang, indicating an incoming message. She grabbed the phone and opened a message from Donnie's number.

_April, it's Leo. Read this carefully. You will be a very big help. I know you are willing to do that. It's simple, because I don't want you to be hurt. If you can find us an abandoned building at the surface, please send its location to Donnie's phone. Stay inside that building and bring your T-Phone with you. You will be receiving a file, install that. You'll be needing it. Please never let anyone to see you, even the guys. You're the most important part of the plan. Donnie and the others don't know that you'll get involved. Good luck. _

April's heart raced, and she quickly gets up from her seat. She smiled and headed outside the lair. _Thank you for trusting me. _

/

* * *

**A/N: Aaand here goes a not - so - exciting cliffhanger. (I think..) Leave a review, stay tuned, don't forget to fave, or follow, and always be cool! Two to three more chapters, and, we're over! :( I hope everything's going to be fine for our heroes! If there is someone who is asking about Karai, wait for her. She'll show herself once things get...worse. (Ooops! Spoiler!) x)**

_"Are you worried about your, _girlfriend_?" -_Donnie


	8. Chapter 8: The Gang's all Here

**A/N: Hey, guys! How are you doin'? What should I say? Oh! Happy New Year to everyone! (Actually, belated. But better late than never, right?) Gosh! I can't believe it's already 2015! The end of the tale is going so fast, just like how 2014 did and I hope the very best that you're enjoying this story so far! And thank you for the 4000+ views! Of course, I also thank the faithful reviewers and all the people who continue to read!**

**Okay, here it is! Read and review, if you like! **

_**Chapter 8 **_

_April _

The red haired teen ran through the sewers and outside it. She quickly grabbed the steel ladder and climbed aboveground. Loud pumps of her heart rang throughout her ears. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She was sent as the ace of the game. What an honor. She wouldn't let her friends go down because of her. She'd do her best to make this _simple _mission to be done.

Still, she was really not sure of her true purpose on the game. Maybe a spy? Or either a bait? No. Leo wouldn't do that to her. Maybe she's a backup. Well, whatever it was, she trusted her friends for that.

The warm sunlight almost burned her delicate skin. Global warming is quickly giving its effects to humans, especially in cities where pollution is evident. Next time, she would bring her umbrella for at least protect her skin from the harmful ultraviolet rays of the sun.

Her blue orbs sparkled, like the big, round sun above. Courage and strength occupied her thoughts. She was heading straight and towards the Times Square. She knew an abandoned building there. Probably left about years ago. She only hoped that this building wasn't sold or rather occupied by someone else. Every step brought her a little sting because of the force she gave, but those did not matter to her.

While running in the streets, she was focused only on her way straightforward. But a thought had entered into her mind. Donnie's hug and his cries. Is everything that worse for him to cry like that? They had been in so many problems other than that, but maybe this was only the first time one of them became open to his feelings. How about the others? Maybe they only pretend that they were fine, even if they were not. What should be the right thing to do? This made her mind go in circles. How about Leo himself? Until now, she hadn't heard him tell what he felt. He was very secretive and mysterious. Sometimes, she is the one who goes beside Leo and tell what she feels. He gave very helpful advices and comforting words, but never she gave one to Leo.

Yes, she tried her best to help all of her best friends, but how would she do that if she didn't know what was the problem? She remembered a day, when Leo and Raph had a fight. She was known to sense negative emotions and such, so she felt their hearts. Inside Raph, she felt guilt. Something she always feels inside Raph. But Leo was completely different. Mixed emotions were clouded upon him, but a certain feeling was dominant; his angst. Something that for the first time she sensed. If he would store that particular anger inside of him any longer, he might say or do something everyone would regret.

She rolled her eyes around, finding the structure. She panted, while cold sweat falls down from her forehead. She wiped out the dirt that entered her eyes. After wiping her head, her eyes captured a certain structure. _That's it! _She hurriedly went infront of the abandoned structure's door and peeked inside. No one was there. She only saw broken ceilings, several crates and a ladder. This was the perfect place.

She quickly grabbed her T-Phone and typed a message that she sent to Donnie. Her heart pounded so loud like a battalion of soldiers in a march, as she silently entered the building.

-'":;!?,.

_Leo and Donnie _

"How do you feel?" Donnie asked Leo while wrapping his arm with clean bandages.

"I'm fine, compared the last time." Leo stretched his arm and rotated his hand. "Do you think it may lead into amputation?"

Donnie looked flabbergasted as he almost blasted into laughter. "Come on, it's not. You wouldn't be able to move it if it needs to. Besides, the puncture did not touch any bone, but cut several arteries and veins. It means that you lost about one and a half pint of your blood, which can make you very much tired or nauseous. Gladly you didn't experience shock." _You silly. _

Leo sighed and massaged his injured arm, gently. "Thank goodness."

"You're not serious with that question, are you?" Donnie raised a brow.

"Of course, I am. Just by the looks of it, you know. It sends me the creeps."

Donnie chuckled before standing up. "Alright, so let's get started. But I warn you. You cannot force yourself to do something, particularly fighting. If the wound reopens, I cannot tell what will happen, but to be exact, you may pass out and become useless for the time being. So please, be careful. If ever you feel you need to throw up, inform me immediately. Your wound is serious, and extremely fatal. We cannot tell what will happen. We need be cautious. "

Leo bit his lips and turned his head down. "I know. Thanks Donnie. I appreciate everything." Leo smiled, as the both of them stood up and headed straight.

"Uh, Donnie." Leo bit his cheeks. _Here it is. _

"Hmm?" Donnie turned his head over his shoulder.

"I need to tell you something." The purple banded turtle stopped and faced his brother.

_I need to start now. It's now or never. _"Since I have an arm that's useless, I can't fight properly with it."

Leo hesitated with saying his intention. If they find out what's his real plan, they will totally kill him. A life at risk? A total wreck. But he had no choice.

"What are you trying to say, Leo?" Donnie's face became skeptical, a brow raised.

_Oops. _He couldn't easily fool around Donnie. He may figure out the real thing.

"You must be the one who will fight, while I am the one who will hold the T-Phone, so if ever Tiger Claw tracks us with our smells, I can use the dog whistle." Leo flashed a smile and a very serious look from his eyes. Donnie's eyes widened as he bit his lips.

"Is that a command from our leader?" Leo smiled a little. "Yes." Leo said, sternly, before smirking.

They both laughed shortly. Donnie handed his T-Phone to Leo and continued to walk.

"Let me ask you something," Donnie turned his head above and placed a hand on his chin. Asking isn't a bad thing to do, is it? Nothing would be lost if he'd ask something anyway.

"I know this is a very weird question to ask, but I really need to know."

"What is it, Don? Say it." Leo raised a brow, while taking a short glance at the phone's screen. He was waiting for April's text. She must find a shelter as soon as possible, before anyone else would know what was his plan.

"Are you...mad to us or something?" Donnie felt an extreme dose of awkwardness. Leo, his eldest brother, would be mad at them? Of course it was a really awful thing to ask, but from what he had seen about some hours ago, a little had been changed.

Leo paused for a while as his eyes narrowed. "No, I'm not." His brother was doubting him. A knife had crossed his heart and punctured it.

"I just...feel that you are, somehow." Donnie stopped and bowed his head, indicating the genius' insecurity. This had made Leo's heart thorn into very little pieces. He was not the only one who suffered hurtful things. So did his little brothers.

"Donatello," The blue banded turtle went nearer to his brother. He placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder gently and sighed. "Whatever happened to us that night, forget it. Just please always remember that... I love you guys, no matter what. I will do anything to protect you, even away from myself. I will stay the same, your brother and your leader, even I deserve nothing like that." He felt like he was being squeezed tightly. Almost he felt like, he couldn't breathe. His heart was crumpled, his chest was worn.

Donnie turned his head over his shoulder and smiled. At last, he heard his big brother's caring words and felt his calm charm, not the deadly grasp over him from the last time. He faced his brother and hesitated if he will hug him or not. Maybe he would swallow him whole, even worse than grabbing his neck and hanging it in the air.

Leo noticed his brother's hesitation. Another deep cut within his already wounded heart. He stepped forward and wrapped his left arm around Donnie's shell. _You don't have to be afraid. I'll be with you, no matter what Donnie, no matter what. _The purple banded turtle returned the hug and laid his chin on Leo's shoulder. He remarkably stopped his incoming blast of tears and replaced it with a tighter hug.

The two of them understand each other. Both of them feel some pain, but in different ways.

They both released each other from the hug. They shortly glanced at each other and smiled; the smiles that greatly reduced each other's insecurities. Leo tapped his brother's shoulder and smiled that was full of reassurance. _I will stay the same, Donnie. I promise. _The duo continued to walk, and silence echoed throughout the sewers.

From Leo's hand, the T-Phone vibrated and its screen lighted. Leo quickly pressed a button and opened the message. He glanced shortly on his front to be sure that Donnie was not staring at him. It's good to be sure.

_Hey, Leo. I saw a building and it's perfect, I think. I'll be waiting here, five blocks and a right turn from Byerly Building. I'll open my GPS for you to find me exactly. Good luck, and please, stay safe. _

He smiled a little and wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. Another job well done. Everything is according to plan, as of now. Leo only hopes that it would stay the same, as the time goes on.

-'":;!?,.

_Raph and Mikey_

"I'm not sure of our way, Raph. I think we should head back...south." Mikey stopped for a while and looked up at the concrete ceiling of the sewerage.

"South?! Are you crazy?! That's where we came from just a while ago and I bet, that psycho Tiger Claw is waiting for our heads to roll in front of him. So stop guessing directions or I'll be the one to tell you the right direction!" Raph blurted out and shot a killing glare at Mikey while threatening his brother with a punch.

"Well, I guess we need to find Donnie and Leo first before doing any kind of action. Not if we can call somebody to help us. That would be great." Mikey stopped and placed a hand on his cheek.

Raph's eyes grew large and stared at Mikey. "You're a genius, Mikey! You're the best! Finally you gave something very useful!" The red banded turtle playfully punched his brother's shoulder and quickly grabbed his phone.

"Really? I did?" Mikey's expression was skeptical as he pondered his thoughts of something.

"This is not part of the so-called plan, but five heads are better than one." Raph dialled someone from his T-Phone.

"Casey? Hey man, are you there? Come on, we need your help." Raph was starting to get desperate.

_"Who do you think would answer? And what will we do, huh? Bust some purple dragon's head and make him scream like an-" _

"Come on, Casey! It's not time for playing! Your own head would explode like nothing instead of a purple dragon's head, so listen to me!" Raph literally screamed at the phone.

_"Whoa. Raph dude, chill. Alright, I'll listen. What is it anyway? Why do you ninjas need Casey Jones' help? Are the villains too much for you to handle that you even need to call me? " _

Raph growled and frowned. "Mark my word, Casey. Once we beat this cat, I am going to add more gaps in your teeth."

From the other line, Casey laughed shortly. _"I'll be expecting that, dude, but a cat? You need my help to beat a cat?! Gimme a break, Raphael." _

"Look. We are currently wasting time in chatting about nonsense things. But this is not an ordinary cat. _He _is an experienced assassin and has a taste of death like a killing machine who is currently up to one of my brothers. He's from the Foot Clan, Casey. Sent by Shredder himself."

Casey paused for a while._ "Where are you now?" _

Raph smirked. "At the manhole, of course. I'm with Mikey."

The red banded turtle turned off the phone, ending the call, but before he was able to place the device in his pocket, a message was sent to him. He opened the text message. Mikey went beside him and read also the text.

_Raph, here's what you gonna do. From where you are right now, head south and never turn at any directions. You two must be there within two minutes. Me and Donnie will just be there, waiting. If ever you need to fetch Casey from somewhere, please do it faster. Time is ticking. _

_What the- How did he know about Casey? _Raph frowned and inserted the phone in his pocket. His elder brother was really...enchanted. How could he know about Raph's plan? Well, the explanations _are _either Leo was trained by Master Splinter so many ways to predict somebody's mind or he has a secret tracking device planted inside his brain that enables him to know where they are.

"See? I was right! I was right! We must head south, we must head south!" Mikey chanted and circled around Raph. "Hah! You see! Sometimes, you must let me decide."

Raph growled and closed his eyes tightly. "Stop or else my fist will head south of your face!"

"Okay, but admit it... I...was...right!" The orange banded turtle stopped and pointed out Raph using a finger, tormenting him, his own unique way to place Raph at the bottom.

Raph had no choice but to place his pride a little lower. "Fine! You _were _right! There, are you happy?!"

"Absolutely" The youngest turtle smiled, mischievously.

-'":;!?,.

Raph and Mikey ran throughout the sewers, the sounds of their footsteps barely heard. They both grabbed the steel ladder, with Mikey at the front and Raph at his back. Michelangelo gently pushed away the manhole cover and slid it into his right, making a very feeble sound. He climbed above, with Raph following him. Raphael scanned the ground, to be sure no one was able to follow them aboveground. While he was double-cheking the place, Mikey was also doing his part. He also observed the surroundings, finding any signs of humans to interfere.

They both turned to each other simultaneously, and gave a thumbs up, to signal them that the coast is clear. Raph climbed up and stood beside Mikey. They waited for Casey to show up from somewhere.

After a few minutes of waiting, Casey appeared with a loud stomp that came from the nearest fire escape. "I'm all fired up!" Casey covered his painted face with a mask, probably used by hockey players, or only Casey himself. He's wearing his usual gear, several hockey sticks on his back and a sort of glove customized by him.

Raph stepped forward and fist-bumped with Casey. "Alright, let's go." The trio entered the manhole and ran, as noiselessly as possible. But of course, a big fat cross for Casey Jones. He's not good in stealth, or to be exact, he is _not_ stealthy. They all headed to the direction where Donnie and Leo were waiting.

Raph quickly went beside Leo and examined his bandaged arm. Sometimes, he is being overprotective or rather, overreacting. "How are you feeling?" He asked whilst taking a glance with Leo.

"You don't have to worry. It's fine now." Leo shook off Raph's hand from his arm as gentle as he could. Not that he was being selfish, but he doesn't want to have all the attention to him.

"I'm not asking about the stab. I'm asking about _you. _" Raph said as he breathed out. He really hates this attitude of his elder brother. He is always hiding everything from them. Even his condition. He always pretends to be alright, and then just a moment, they could see him sick and all.

"What did I say just a while ago? You don't have to worry. I can handle this myself. Just trust me." Leo turned his back and creased his brows. What his brothers couldn't understand is that he only tries to protect them. He only tries to get them out of trouble. It does not matter that he'll be the one to suffer. He only cares for his younger brothers, and their safety.

"Fine. If you want to take care of yourself in that way, so be it. I won't be looking after you anyway." _What's with him? I'm the one with anger issues around here. _Raph turned his back as well and crossed his arms. "I thought, you wanted me to help you. That's what I'm doing right now, and you reject me."

Leo was once again, directly hit in his nerves. He couldn't believe that Raph was right. He was _rejecting _him. He flinched, and closed his eyes.

The two younger turtles sighed, and shook their heads. "Come on! There's someone hunting us! Please retain the peace among the two of you, or we'll end up as turtle sushis." Mikey went at the middle of the two 'raging' turtles and placed his one hand on Raph's shoulder and one on Leo's back.

"Why don't you tell that to the 'Fearless high blood leader'. I was not the one who started this." Raph turned his head an inch.

"Leo?" Mikey turned to the blue clad turtle and smiled a little.

Leo turned his head above and sighed. "Donnie, have you checked Raph's arm?"

"Uh, no, not yet of course." Donnie didn't need to be told what he needed to do. He went towards Raph and gestured, _let me see. _

Raph, on the other hand, did not refuse. He stretched out his arm and let Donnie observe it. "Actually, I don't need this. It was just a scratch. And a few tranquilliser, I think." Raph shrugged and rolled his eyes away from anyone's sight.

"Yup. Everything's fine with Raph. But just to make sure, I will put a little amount of antiseptics on your wound, okay?" Donnie slid his duffel bag from his side into his front and opened it. He grabbed a small white canister that was labeled,_ "Hydrogen Peroxide. Do. Not_. _Touch. This. Mikey._" with a very rushed penmamship and turned the lid. He grabbed a cotton ball and clipped it using tweezers. He poured a small amount of hydrogen peroxide on the cotton swab. He then applied it on Raph's wound and placed it back into his bag.

"You're all set." Donnie stood up and gestured to Leo.

"Okay, so everything is fine. Be sure that all of you hold their T-Phones. Even you, Casey. Donnie sent a file in each that we will be using. Donnie and Mikey, go right. Casey and Raph, left. We must surround Tiger Claw and stay hidden as possible. Once I get out and raised a hand, that's my signal for you to activate the whistle. Got it?" Leo rolled his eyes to the right.

"Yes." Everybody, except Raph, said in unison.

"Raph?" Leo glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever you say." He said, lamely.

"Good. After activating, go topside and then at the location I am going to send." Leo looked straightforward.

"What about you? What will you do?" Casey asked, raising a brow behind his mask.

"Tiger Claw is after...me, which means he cares nobody but me. I will show myself, then I'll run with you."

"After you, alone? I'm going nuts." Casey placed a hand on his head.

"Do you think this will work, Leo?" asked Donnie.

"It _has _to." Leo bowed his head down and clenched a fist. He had no choice, but to do something out of the line. If his plan wouldn't work, then, he would accept the loss. He didn't know what would Shredder do to him. But whatever it was, it may be connected to what happened the last night. Maybe some sort of revenge. But why did Shredder wanted only him instead of the whole family? Or Splinter? This was making his head go crazy. Adding to his insanity, was his unexpected aggressiveness. What the heck was happening with him? He only hoped that Donnie had the answers for that.

_-'":;!?,._

"Once I get my hands to one of your brothers, Leonardo. I will not hesitate to crush him using my bare hands!" Tiger Claw scanned the whole sewers using his sense of smell and hearing to find his target.

Unbeknownst to him, the turtles and Casey were surrounding him, about yards farther from him. Only the whites in their eyes were visible in the dark.

"Why don't you try to look here?" A known voice that came from Tiger Claw's left was heard. It was from Casey Jones.

The mutant tiger quickly turned to that direction and drew his claws out. He smirked, and thanked his remarkable ability. He could see the turtle's silhouettes in the dark. Even though his vision wasn't clear than that of a real feline because of his human DNA, his eyes could still gather enough light from the surroundings and transfer it into his retina, which creates a good quality of image to his brain. These turtles couldn't fool him. He scanned their scents. An unfamiliar smell reached his nose- a human's scent.

"Oh come on! Over here!" Mikey snapped and yelled from the right side, without revealing his figures.

"Dude! That tiger must look over here! Every coolness can be seen from here!" Casey yelled after Mikey.

"Shut down, cave mouth! Everybody knows that looking at the right side of anything is the best thing to do! In fact, right means in Greek is, 'Correct belief' or orthodox!" Donnie's voice suddenly interrupted Casey.

"Oh come on, brainiac! Am I a computer to shut down? Don't you have a gap between your teeth also?" replied Casey.

"Don't even think about being a computer, Casey! You and a paper clip share the same IQ! Or maybe the paper clip is much smarter than you!" Donnie yelled and laughed manically.

Hidden in the dark, Leo facepalmed and growled mentally. _They're starting to act like a bunch of little kids that lost their lollipops. _

"You! Stick man! I'm gonna-" "Stop this at instance, or I'll suck a ton of candies in your mouths!" Raph snapped and smacked Casey on his head and created a sound that echoed in the sewers. Casey winced and growled. "Hey! You should also hit the windy brainiac!"

"Stop fooling around! I know you're out there, Leonardo. Show yourself to me or else-"

"Or else what?" Leo emerged from the darkness, where he concealed his figure for a while.

Tiger Claw raised a brow and turned to Leo. "I thought you're gone because of that painful slice. Good enough you were not." Tiger Claw averted his attention from the quarrel onto the blue banded turtle. He gestured at the turtle's bandaged arm.

Leo slid his right arm about an inch. "Oh, when did you learn how to worry?" _Holy sewer tomatoes. Why am I talking like this? I gotta stop saying things like this._

From the corner of his azure eyes, he captured Tiger Claw's sneaky hand. The mutant tiger swiftly slid a gun from his pocket and aimed it to him. Leo quickly responded to his reflexes and dodged the shot. He launched a backflip and landed at Tiger Claw's back.

"I thought you wouldn't kill me." Leo mumbled and frowned.

"Well, I did not. You are still alive." Tiger Claw grinned and inserted the gun back in its holster.

"I think, I have no choice but to..." Leo turned his head left and right.

Tiger Claw raised a brow and placed both hands on his guns' holsters, preparing for any attacks.

"Now!" Leo yelled and landed a kick on the tiger's leg. After the kick, the other turtles and Casey, altogether pressed their T-Phones as the devices once more, released supersonic sounds that greatly affected Tiger Claw's hearing.

The mutant tiger shouted and placed his hands on both of his ears to cover them. He ducked and squeezed his eyes tightly.

"Go! Go! Move and head to the surface!" Leo told the guys. The team quickly ran away and headed towards the manhole cover. Raph and Casey were at the front, while Leo was at the back. He took a quick glance at Tiger Claw and glared at the mutant feline.

"You're going to regret this, turtle!" Tiger Claw screamed, and watched the turtles' escape.

-'":;!?,.

"Did you know that it's daytime? We were almost caught by someone roaming the city!" Raph blurted out and leaned on Leo.

The blue banded turtle leaned back on Raph and stared sharply. "Of course, I know! Why don't you use your brain to hide away from people's sights?"

Raph leaned back once more and crossed his arms. "Gosh, you think that's so easy? Yeah, easier said than done."

Leo leaned back as well, this time nearer on Raph's face, that made an inch distance between their beaks. "Hard to do? What's your use being a trained ninja? Be able to sneak from us during midnight to bust some skulls?" Leo rolled his eyes at Casey and glared daggers at him. Casey replied with a shrug.

"Hep, hep, hep! Stop this commotion! We have someone on our tails, remember?" Mikey, once again, went between the two and separated both of them. _When will this misunderstandings end? _

As everyone expected, Leo and Raph glared at Mikey, with their eyes burning with flames. This made the youngest turtle to step back and let the two to solve their quarrel themselves. If steam could be produced by turtles, definitely both Leo and Raph had it. "Ooookay.. I understand."

"Why don't you try to do it yourself? Try to cross the street with thousands of people without being seen."

"Why would I do that? It is not in our mission."

"Are you doubting your own skills, teacher's pet?"

"I am not. Don't call me as a teacher's pet."

"But you are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Never."

"You. Are."

"Alright! Please minimize your voices! I couldn't even hear myself!" Donnie screamed and frowned the deepest. The two eldest turtles were startled by Donnie's outburst.

"Uh, guys. I think we're in heck trouble..." Mikey said, while his voice was trembling. He pointed at the manhole cover, which they all saw was moving, inch by inch. All eyes narrowed with fear.

"MOVE!" Leo yelled, as they all rushed to grab the steel bars of the nearest fire escape. They all climbed above the rooftops and leapt on one building onto another.

A raging Tiger Claw came out of the manhole with claws ready to strike anything that would block its path. He growled, like a real tiger that has escaped from the wild. Cars in the streets crashed with each other because of the panic from the drivers. Yells and cries of people that heard the growl dominated the whole place. Sirens of police cars were also heard, as the police tried to calm the people down.

"I can't believe how ugly that tiger gets when he becomes angry." Casey said, while he was running with the turtles.

"Yeah! Just by looking at his fangs, I already thought that those sharp teeth may tear my... _our _shells apart!" Mikey followed.

The five of them ran as fast as their feet could muster, but not all of them were in good condition. Leo had the very hard time to cope up with the speed they needed, particularly because of his punctured arm. He was at the back of the line, still struggling as his strength quickly minimizes and tiredness follows. Added to his exhaustion, was the hot glare of the sun that burned his skin and depleted his water supply inside his body. He turned his head at his back, which made his heartbeat in extreme. Tiger Claw was barely three meters away from him and at any second, the tiger might soon grab him. He had no choice, but to scream for his life.

"Guys! Help!" He yelled, followed by heavy pantings. His clear vision slowly became obscured and his head felt like a balloon. _Man, I think I am going to faint. _His stomach seemed to rise and the pizza he ate this breakfast played in his gut. He also felt that he was tasting something bitter inside his mouth.

The others did not hear his shout immediately. The other bad thing was, they were at the other building, whilst Leo, was being chased by Tiger Claw. Few more steps, he might fall to the hard ground with thousands of different painful things that would erase his existence. His vision was too blurred for him to notice the danger. He couldn't think for any more options. His head was too light for him to use it. He tried to shout the last time before he would fall into unconsciousness.

"Guys... Help!" He coughed, and a very silent voice came out harshly, as his eyes rolled at the back of his head. Everything went black and shallow, as the darkness covered the bright sunlight. No one among his brothers bothered to turned their backs. Maybe they didn't even hear him.

He didn't even had the chance to think _I failed._

-'":;!?,.

**A/N: Gosh, I'm sorry for stopping here! I just wanna see you hanging on the cliffs of the Great Canyon with a finger supporting your lives. *evil smile, and then evil laugh* **

**Only if you can see, destiny helped me in writing this chapter! There were T.V. shows and references that I became inspired of, and then...boom! Even though I have experienced a total heartbreak. :3**

_"How am I going to name this?!"- _Mikey


	9. Chapter 9: Bearing the Pain

**A/N: Have you remembered the time when I said that the story was almost reaching its end? (I think that was chapter 4) Hah.. Forget it. Things change, don't they? Let us just enjoy the new...thing, as of now. But don't worry. I'll stick with the plot. I give you, once more, big thanks for continuing to read! I also give my gratitude to all the reviewers who never fail to write their insights! I can't pinpoint every one of you, but of course, you know yourself, don't 'ya?**

**Read and enjoy! ;) **

_**Chapter 9 ~**_

_-'":;!?,._

_No one among his brothers heard his voice._

_-'":;!?,._

_Raph _

Raph's heart suddenly pounded the loudest. He couldn't explain his feelings right now. It was like, a thorn had been puncturing his heart. He instinctively stopped from running and he turned his back. He felt that someone was missing. Upon turning, what he saw was his extreme horror.

His mouth dropped open and his eyes narrowed. He could see his poor elder brother somehow stopped from his tracks and his eyes were dilated. He was also swaying like a drunkard. The other thing that feared him the greatest was not Tiger Claw only. Leo got barely a step left before falling down to the ground, and it seemed that he was completely unaware, or he was not conscious anymore. _Damn that stab._

Raph felt the adrenaline shot through his body. With a blinding speed, he jumped from where he stood and flew back to the building where his brother stands. His sight was only focused on his way straight, as he yelled with boisterous voice. He tackled Leo, and the two of them rolled on the concrete surface of the rooftop.

The other three guys were startled by Raph's shout. They all stopped and turned their backs simultaneously, and their faces were all flabbergasted and covered with terror. Their eyes narrowed as they rushed at the corner of the rooftop. "Holy mackerel!" Mikey slapped his face and dropped his lower jaw open.

The red banded turtle caught Leo on his arms, carrying him- bridal style. He panted rapidly, as he narrowed his eyes once more. His bandana fluttered violently with the humid noon breeze as he turned his head over his shoulder to take a glance at Tiger Claw. The mutant tiger took the opportunity and sprinted faster. His face was lined with a smirk and his eyes were saying something. _I'm gonna kill you. _

His heart marched again, and sweat dripped on his forehead. He had to choose, and quickly. He barely had seconds to pick and respond to what was he thinking, and act based on it. He picked out a smoke bomb and slammed it to the floor. Within three seconds, the purple smoke would be able to hide their figures, and make a way to escape. Tiger Claw furrowed his brows and clenched his fists. His merciless eyes had flared once more, and now, he would not care for anyone's life. His heart was now covered with the hot blankets of anger and fierce, just enough to trigger his instinct as an assassin.

Raphael did the trick once more, but this time, he got much slower, and he felt like the ground was pulling them down instead of going up. His mind, as well as his body were now covered with terror. The moment turned into slow motion, as he tried to reach out a hand from anybody at the other building. Donnie stretched out his hand and used his bo staff as a help for Raph. Mikey and Casey held Donnie's ground, as Raph stretched a hand and gripped the wooden staff.

_Carrying two shells is a problem! _His left hand swiftly took its hold around the staff. Raph was safe now. His right hand was left to carry Leo's useless figure, and it was getting heavier and heavier. "Pull up! Hurry!" Raph yelled whilst his voice was trembling with mixed fear and fatigue. His right hand, which held Leo's right, was getting sweaty, and slowly loses its grip.

His brothers and his trusty friend pulled the staff with all their strengths, accompanied by several grunts. The two of them were pulled slowly to safety, and the sun was burrowing its way through Raph's eyes. "I said, HURRY!" The guys pulled them faster and stronger; to avoid another scolding from the red clad turtle.

Raph took a glimpse at Leo. When he saw his brother, he couldn't explain the sight, or anything that happened. Leo's head hung, as his chin met with his plastron. Raph could see the pain plastered onto his brother's face. His emotion was in spiral, and yet, he tried to do everything to make everyone of them safe.

Raph and Leo's shells were sliding against the wall, creating a sheer sound. Their shells were marked with several scratches, as well as the concrete wall, and Raph's left arm.

Finally, after several grunts and shouts, Leo and Raph were pulled to safety. They all panted heavily, whilst Raph kneeled on the floor and closed his eyes. He left Leo to Donnie and the others, whilst he tried to catch up for his breath.

"Raph..." Mikey placed his cold and trembling hand on Raph's shoulder. The red banded turtle turned his head and met Mikey's teary eyes. The orange clad's voice was ominous and nervous, which means only a thing- trouble. Raph's eyes narrowed again, and he swiftly dashed past Mikey.

Raph kneeled beside Leo and raised his brother's head a bit using an arm. "What?! What happened?!" Raph's emerald eyes narrowed with panic, as he tried to hold back his tears. He glanced at Leo's face, and then at Donnie. _Leo isn't gone, is he? _His heart was about to explode while waiting for Donnie's answer.

Don bit his lips and clenched his fists. "No, Raph. He's still alive, don't worry." Donnie said, soothingly, his voice very low. "But I don't think, he can continue this plan anymore. We need to get him back to the lair before it's too late." Donnie gestured at Leo's right arm, which made the eyes of the others to turn to it. "The cut reopened, and the blood is currently sprouting. The wound was stretched just a while ago, while you were holding him." Donnie's shoulder dropped. "All of the symptoms came out. Anxiety, restlessness, rapid breathing, rapid pulse, moist and clammy skin, bluish and pale skin, thirst, nausea and since it's severe, his unconsciousness."

Raph checked his own arm. From his skin, he saw the blood stain. Raph closed his eyes and creased his brows. _I-it can't be. _"What are you talking about, Donnie? That he ain't gonna live?"

Donnie inhaled. "It was _shock_, Raph. It happens when the circulatory system of a person is oxygen deprived. It is very dangerous. And deadly at the same time."

"We need to go away, Raph. Now..." Mikey's whisper was full of fear. He was starting to lose his hold of his tears, and anytime, he might burst into loud cries. He was not good in these rough situations. Raph and Leo were. If anything happens to his big brother, more likely, he wouldn't be able to bear it.

Donnie took a step forward. He knew this thing before it came. Leo was experiencing over fatigue, and the shock, which he was afraid of, finally took its place. The hot temperature, which resulted to dehydration, was another issue.

"We have no time!" Casey yelled, whilst pointing out a finger at the other rooftop. The three turtles gasped, and narrowed their eyes. They all saw Tiger Claw, preparing a leap and heading towards them.

Raph bowed his head down, as if he was surrendering from a war. He didn't know anything much more to do. Leading wasn't his field, and neither the decision making. He would rather sit down and twirl Mikey's nunchucks, while hitting his head. He would rather sneak into Leo's bedroom and meditate with him. But at this time, the choices were given to him, and he had no idea what to do. He sat still while supporting his fallen leader, and seemed to be calm, but deep inside, he was panicking; he was crying. He needed a help; he needed Leo.

Raph heard the heavy stomps from their front. It was their end, but at least, they would die together. He would die whilst carrying his dearest brother upon his arms. He didn't expect that their lives would end in the hands of a tiger, instead of the Shredder or the Kraang.

While Raph was losing hope, he heard his younger brothers and his friend, unsheathed their weapons and prepared themselves for a battle. He opened his eyes suddenly and saw that they were protecting them; their shadows covered the two of them at the back. The three stood there protectively, and stared at Tiger Claw with fires in their eyes.

The red banded turtle's eyes grew wide and guilt consumed him. He must be the one standing in front, instead of them. His self pitying could be set aside. A spark grew inside of him, as he slowly reached a hand on one of his sais. "Stay away, Tiger Claw. You have no right to hurt any of my brothers." Raph's cold voice said, as he stared at his fallen brother.

Tiger Claw's eyes grew wide for a second and then he smirked. The three others held their grounds and their weapons tightly. They creased their brows and stared at Tiger Claw with obvious hatred and disgust.

Technically, Tiger Claw had nothing to do with Leo's physical condition, but the fact that the one who did it was his soldier. He also showed that he wanted to kill the three youngest turtles, and aimed to capture Leo. More importantly, he was sent by Shredder. Those reasons were good enough to hate the tiger. Hate him from the deepest parts of his innards.

Raph stood up and carried Leo. His head was still lowered and his eyes were closed tightly in their sockets. He need to fight for his brothers' lives. Without Leo as their foundation, being the oldest at this time (excluding Casey), the responsibility was on his hands. The determination given by Leo to them during every battle they encounter must be seen within him, even if it was not the best he could give.

Raph went at one corner of the rooftop, without opening his eyes a bit. Tiger Claw followed his movements by moving his eyes with a raised brow. He didn't decide to attack Raph on that situation. He wanted to see them _suffer _instead, which he obviously saw from Raph. He wanted to see a painful death from one of the most annoying enemies he had ever encountered. _The last laugh is mine. _

"Leave everything to me, brother. I'll make sure he will gonna regret bumping into us." Raph whispered, while laying down Leo gently on the warm surface of the rooftop. He had no options beside that corner. Wherever he turned his head, all he could see were the bright rays of the sun, which makes everything around hot. He elevated Leo's legs an angle and his spine aligned, the basics of first aid. This would prevent the blood from draining and going to the patient's lower body, but into the heart.

The red banded turtle unsheathed his twin sais from his side and twirled them, expertly. He glared at the tiger, and pointed the tip of his weapon at the enemy. Tiger Claw glared back and smirked. Raph ran and yelled to charge Tiger Claw, which triggered the battle.

Tiger Claw swiftly dodged the first of Raphael's attack. The three others took a step back and went at different directions around the tiger. Raph gritted his teeth and lowered his body, his torso almost reaching the ground with about half a foot.

"Why don't you just surrender your brother to me so no one gets hurt?" Tiger Claw said, tauntingly, while rubbing his fist with a paw.

"Why don't you just go back into the zoo where you came from?" Raph spat back and quickly landed a spinning kick at Tiger Claw, which was easily dodged by the enemy. The red banded turtle's fuse was slowly consumed which made his rage building. None of his hits landed Tiger Claw, and whatever effort he tried to make, wasn't working. Maybe Tiger Claw was really a lot better than him. Or maybe he was just making himself deceived by this tiger, which, to the tiger's much delight, was really working.

"Raph! We need to work together!" Donnie yelled, whilst the three of them were watching Raph battle Tiger Claw alone, since they cannot sneak any attack because Raph himself never lets them by glaring. He made himself consumed by his anger and became his weakness.

"I think, he didn't hear us." Mikey raised a brow and pouted.

"You're right. He didn't even try to turn his head and meet us. Are we invisible?" Casey growled lowly behind his mask.

"He's just crazy. Let us just help him whether he sees us or not." Donnie said, with a hint of whining.

The three of them formed a circle, surrounding Tiger Claw. They all spinned their weapons expertly, without any rush. A grin formed on the tiger's face. _This is just getting started. _He was wrong about these turtles and their friend. They were _fun. _They were just like a bunch of little kids that could be his training dummies.

The three of them attacked Tiger Claw using their weapons. Mikey was the first to charge with his nunchucks, successfully hitting Tiger Claw's head. "Eat that, cat!" Tiger Claw smirked, his smirk saying, _Is that all you've got? _Mikey's eyes grew wide and before he spotted the incoming attack from the tiger, he was hit painfully on his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying towards the wall.

"Mikey!" Donnie and Raph yelled, as they creased their brows. Donnie charged forward and twirled his Bo staff. Raph tackled him, and attacked Tiger Claw by himself. "Raph! What are you doing?!" Donatello shouted angrily at Raph. The red banded turtle pretended that he did not hear his younger brother and continued to fire punches at Tiger Claw, which were not all successful.

"I said, _we _must work _together_! You won't be able to beat him by yourself!" Donnie yelled at the back, whilst trying to get a chance to hit Tiger Claw.

"Listen to your little brother, turtle. He's right. You _can't _beat _me_." Tiger Claw continued to dodge Raph's attacks.

"No!" Raph shouted and twirled his sais as he jumped backwards and gathered strength. He aggressively ran towards the tiger with blinding speed. Tiger Claw smirked and waited for Raph to go nearer. He waited for the right time and examined the turtle's movements carefully.

When Raph was about a feet far, Tiger Claw swiftly grabbed the turtle's leg, spanned him like a rope, and threw him near the spot where Mikey slammed. The impact cracked the wall badly, as Raph lost his hold of his consciousness and his body slid limply.

Mikey crept towards Raph and shook him. "Raph! Hey bro, speak to me!" Raph only moaned and twisted his face, which indicated that he felt pain.

"You're too showy, tiger!" Casey tried to release a blow at Tiger Claw with his hockey stick, but he was quickly swiped out of the tiger's way with a slash of the arm.

At the same time, Donnie took several steps towards Raph and checked him. Unbeknownst to him, Tiger Claw was aiming a blow to him on his head.

Mikey was too busy with Raph to see it and warn Donnie. Instead, Raph gained consciousness, in time when Tiger Claw had barely a second left to hit Donnie. "No! Donnie, look out!" He stretched out a hand, but he wasn't able to save Donnie from the hit. The purple banded turtle was directly hit on his head. He crashed painfully to the concrete floor, his face hitting the ground first. He lay on the floor, and seemed lifeless. Tiger Claw stepped on to Donnie's shell, and grabbed a gun from its holster and aimed it to the turtle's head.

Raph and Mikey's eyes narrowed and the color of their faces drained. Mikey trembled violently, as he bursted into voiceless tears. _Don't please...don't. _

"One turtle down, _two _more to go." Tiger Claw grinned and slowly pulled the trigger.

-'":;!?,.

**A/N: No... What will happen to Donnie?! o_O**

**OMG. I am starting to think that I'm the meanest person around here. Firstly, this is the shortest chapter. Secondly, I wrote this like...meh.. Lastly, I stopped right here! I only wish that you won't hate me. It's just... I'm too stressed, anxious and tired. School is torture! Stage play here, cheerdance competition there and practices around! I hope you'll understand. ;) I promise to make up with you. **


	10. Chapter 10: A friend he is

**A/N: Sorry guys, if ever I've disappointed you back from the last chapter. :'( It was just the hardest thing ever, so I decided to cut it. And that time, I was experiencing the thing you call, "Writer's Block." Again, I'm...so...SORRY! I promise that this chapter will make you all...uh...smile...? I think. Or cry... I dunno. It depends upon you, readers! I warn you, for this is the longest chapter! You can also check the first chapter. It's edited! Tell me what you think of it!**

**Anyways... Read and enjoy! The song isn't mine, of course. It belongs to its rightful owner. (**_**Heart Attack, **_**by Demi Lavato)**

_**Chapter 10**_

_Casey_

"_Goongala!_" Casey bounced from the back whilst twirling his hockey stick as he slammed the tiger with his weapon. It was strong enough to make the mutant feline to step back and stop from doing anything to Donnie. He definitely looked like a real hero, and only if Donnie could see him, Casey might feed Donnie with what he just did for him. _Eat that, genius! Even your puny little brain cells couldn't do that. _

Casey jumped beside Donnie and carried him by the arm. He swiftly ran toward the other turtles and humbly smirked at Raph and Mikey. His gesture was telling Raph, _beat that, Raphael. I just saved your brother. _The red clad turtle retained his fiery composure, even though he was really grateful for what Casey had done.

Raph rolled his eyes to his left, telling Casey to put Donnie there for a while. _If he'll wake up. _Casey nodded for about half a dozen times before heading to the direction, the red clad told him. _First, the leader. Now, the genius, the pack's doctor? What's going on? _Casey just shrugged and adjusted Donnie at his back, as he pulled his mask out.

He had carried kilograms of rice, wheat and others but it seemed like he wasn't fed enough. His shoulder seemed to be like burning because of the purple clad's weight. _I never expected he's too heavy._

Casey stopped from putting down Donnie on the ground. He was halted by seeing Leo at the corner of his eyes, beaten and vulnerable. He never expected that Leo would be like...what he was right now. He and the blue clad weren't really that close, but Casey already felt that Leo could be trusted very much, especially about problems. He sometimes tried to talk to Leo, when he was just new in the team. Well, it was one of the 'real talks' he encountered. The blue clad was really trustworthy and understanding, like Casey's mother.

He remembered the time he shared a secret with Leo.

_Flashback, some weeks ago..._

Casey Jones came to the lair; his eyes were still red because of crying. He wasn't wearing his usual gears, just a plain shirt and pants. He didn't know where to go, so he went to the turtles' lair to cool off -even if it was already midnight- and he knew that the turtles were already snoring.

A hysterical afterthought entered his mind; _Splinter might kill him._

He rushed straight to the couch and curled like a ball there, sobbing like a little child. He, the almighty Casey Jones cries? How juvenile. But what happened inside his home was just too much to bear. He needed a friend. Of course, at first, he thought about saying it to Raph. But during that time, it wasn't Raph who suddenly popped out of nowhere; it was none other than, Leo.

He didn't know where Leo came from; maybe from his back, or from the ceiling. He appeared there just like a mushroom.

Casey couldn't explain, but just like Raph, he somehow felt uneasy around Leo, like...the blue clad was a giant punching bag.

"Casey? Why are you here? What's wrong?" _Oooh. That motherly voice. _Casey felt like his blood pressure rose rapidly, as he heard Leo's voice. He also noticed some cold sweat from his forehead. _Man, I'm nervous. _

He raised his head and met the blue clad's questioning, nonetheless, worried gaze. His sapphire eyes seemed to drill down his soul. "Hey, Leo. How are you doin'?" Casey said, with some cracks between the last words.

Leo raised his nonexistent brow and folded his arms. His gesture saying, _Are you sure I'm gonna buy that? _He tapped his left foot impatiently on the ground, and glared at Casey. "Even a chicken wouldn't accept that as an answer." Leo frowned.

"Really, Leo? Chickens? Out of all animals?" Casey whined and frowned.

"Why not?" Leo scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Tell me honestly. What's bothering you? Are you finding Raph? Don't waste your time. He's been grounded for the whole night because of his stubbornness. Just like his daily routine, he tried to sneak out of the lair but was stopped by sensei and you know what? He-"

"Alright, I get it..._mom._" Casey smirked at Leo. He flinched a bit when he saw the blue clad turtle's killing glare at him. "Okay, fearless, chill." He raised both arms in the air and shook his head.

"I'm waiting." Leo leaned a bit on Casey and stared at his eyes.

Casey smiled sheepishly, as he tried to resist Leo's hypnotic stare. But none of his efforts were paid. He dropped his shoulders and closed his eyes in surrender. "Okay, you won."

Leo seemed to be delighted; his smile looked like he just got a free ice cream. He sat down beside Casey and crossed his legs. "Tell me what it is. Why were you...crying? Lost a hockey game?"

Casey shook his head. "No. It's not about hockey."

"Well. What is it about?"

Casey remained silent, as his mischievous smirk was exchanged by a frown.

"I do not bite; unless you're a pizza." Leo chuckled with his own joke.

"Not funny, dude." Casey smirked deeper and raised a brow.

"I'm just trying to convince you. Whatever is that you like to say, I'll keep it as a secret. Is it...about your family?" The blue clad's eyes seemed to turn into hazy gray.

Casey was hit directly into his nerves. He wasn't able to stop the tears from storming down. He sobbed, as he wiped his tears harshly. "It's so unfair!" He covered his face with both of his hands.

Leo didn't know if he would hug Casey, or cry with him. _Listening will do the job. _His gaze softened, as he smiled a little. "Go on. I'm all ears."

Casey raised his head and gasped shortly. "You wouldn't laugh at me?"

Leo shrugged. "Why would I? This is serious. I've never seen you like this, alright."

Casey found himself smiling. A friend he is, he thought. Those were just the right signals he needed to see if he could trust Leo.

"My little sister." Casey bowed his head down.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "What's with her?"

"It's just so unfair, Leo! Out of all humans living in this world, my sister?! Why?!" Casey cried once again.

Leo's left arm slowly crept and tapped his friend's back, as gentle as possible. _Let it out. _

"She's diagnosed with a disease, which is nearly impossible to cure." Casey bit his lips. "She has...leukemia, Leo! See? It's just unfair!"

Leo's eyes narrowed once more, as he bowed his head down. _Casey... I don't know what to say. _

"There are so many bandits all over the city, the world! My little sister, she's very innocent! She'd done nothing to hurt anyone!" Casey continued to cry, while his fists were tightly clenched, as he gritted his teeth.

"Casey..." Leo adjusted himself and continued to tap his friend's back. "Everything has a reason."

"Then what is the reason of my sister's disease, huh?!"

Leo remained his calm gaze. "I honestly don't know what, but one thing is sure for me: that if you have faith, everything will be...fine. I'm sure your little sister won't be happy to see you like that. Where will she get the strength needed, if you're the one losing your hope?"

Casey's eyes grew wide. Leo was completely right. His sister was very strong, despite of the disease that overpowered her. He was the one who's weak. He was the one who gave up. He buried his head on Leo's shoulder and sobbed.

The blue clad returned the hug, and wrapped his arms around Casey. He smiled, and nodded. "That's right, Casey. You need to be strong. Is there anything that beats Casey Jones?"

Casey chuckled a little and smiled. "Of course, there is nothing!" He released himself from the hug and wiped his tears. "Thank you, Leo." He smiled, showing the large gap between his teeth. His mischievous smile returned as well as his composure.

"My pleasure." Leo returned the smile and stood up.

Casey watched as Leo made his way back into his room. He smiled to himself and stood up. Leo just knew when to talk, or when. He just knew when to stay silent, and he was very honest with his every word. _A good friend, indeed._

-'":;!?,.

Casey smiled and shook himself. If Leo was there to help him just when needed, well, he's also there to help Leo in any way he could. He carefully placed Donnie, just beside Leo, and prepared himself to battle. The time he turned his back, Raph and Mikey were already up, fighting Tiger Claw.

"See who's back." He returned his mask, and grinned. "The vigilante, Casey Jones."

-'":;!?,.

_April_

April circled around, constantly checking the time. It was almost half an hour since her last conversation with Leo and she was extremely worried. Every minute, she was receiving this sudden sting in her head, and she felt like someone was hurt.

She climbed down the creaky staircase and went beside the broken window. She slid the wood covering the window and peeked on there. There was nothing weird outside; people were still very busy around and the sun was burning hot. She sighed and grabbed her phone.

She looked up on the ceiling and dropped her shoulder. She was choosing whether she would dial Leo, (who was technically using Donnie's phone) or just wait. But creepy afterthoughts continuously entered her struggling mind. If she would call, she may be a total distraction to the team. But if she wouldn't, and she would decide to wait there, what if the guys needed her? What if the enemy was too strong and they needed more force?

Well, she wouldn't know if she wouldn't ask.

April took a deep breath and typed a brief message, addressed to Leo, but sent to Donnie. If he would not reply within ten minutes, that would mean, they were in trouble. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from dialing.

-'":;!?,.

_Donnie_

His head felt like a heavy iron mixed with lead and platinum. He felt like his brain lost its half amount of cells that he feared, would diminish his intelligence and make him dumb. His paranoia increased more by imagining a life without his helpful brain; _oh gods, it's my end! _He honestly couldn't picture a life not creating even a single invention. He was obviously starting to go nuts.

So, to figure out things, he snapped his eyes open, as they blinked rapidly. The bright rays of the sun awaken him fully, and the burning pain inside his head made him wince. He raised his head and sat down. At first, he felt extreme dizziness and numbness, as if he hadn't tried to move since his birth.

His vision was obviously not too good, and a thick cloud was covering his sight. He rubbed his eyes gently, trying to clear out his vision. A blurred image of fast moving beings was the first he recognized. Still, he couldn't remember why he was here anyway.

Little by little, the figures got clearer to him. _Sewer apple pies! _He almost stumbled from where he was for remembering everything. He shook his head and turned to his left, as if there was something important there.

_For Darwin's beard! How come I forgot all about these?! _His heart skipped a beat when he saw his fallen leader, who had his breathing in a very slow pace. "Oh, come on. Don't fall." Donnie grabbed one of Leo's wrists and tried to find any signs of life, besides of the breathing. He pressed so hard, that if Leo was awake, he would've flinched. Well, he just wanted to be sure. Donnie felt a warm drop of sweat slowly trickling down his cheeks. He gritted his teeth and wiped it harshly.

When he caught a glance at his hand, it wasn't sweat he'd wiped. It was blood. He scanned his head and caught the same liquid from his head. _Gosh, I just got a concussion. _He tried to remember how did he get that kind of injury, even if that makes his head sting a lot; and he was aware of the consequences of over thinking if someone has a concussion.

_Dammit. I'm such a foolish turtle. _He was slammed like an animal by the heartless tiger. He remembered arguing with Raph about fighting together against Tiger Claw, and Raph being thrown on the wall and crashing.

He turned his head back, and saw his other brothers, fighting Tiger Claw with all their might; their painful grunts and the every heard crack from them as they were falling from their grounds really hurt Donnie; especially for the fact that he wasn't there to help. _As if I would be helpful if I help. _He dropped his shoulders and sighed. There was no room for his intelligence at that moment.

His shell almost detached from his body because of his T-Phone's sudden vibration. He frowned and quickly grabbed his phone. His heart marched so loud when he saw April's phone ID. Why was she calling? The screen was indicating that April had called thirty times and she also left a message. He became nervous as his hands trembled. Was April in trouble? No, she _couldn't. _She was with Master Splinter and would stay there because of their special training. Sensei wouldn't let April unguarded; unless April tried to follow them all the way up here and got robbed. _Oh no. _

Donnie hesitantly pressed the 'read' button. As he thoroughly read the message, (and repeated it so many times) his heart almost broke, as he unconsciously clenched his fist into tight roll.

_Leo? Hey, I thought you were coming here. Where are you now? I'm worried. _

Donnie didn't know what to do first. He narrowed his eyes and gripped the phone tightly, almost breaking it. Leo, would betray him? _Gosh. I can't believe it. _Even though he and April weren't in a relationship, Leo must know and realize that he really liked April in many ways. He couldn't just meet with her secretly and use _his _phone to send April messages. _What if, they are... _Donnie shook his head.

Leo was just too stupid to use _his _phone to send messages. But what if he _was? _Maybe that could explain what Leo did when they were still in the sewers. He was always borrowing Donnie's phone, and composing a text, but when Donnie checks it, he wasn't seeing any sent messages. Obviously, Leo deletes it so that he couldn't see it.

But still, at the back of his mind, -even though he felt betrayed- maybe he was just paranoid. Knowing Leo, he always has a plan that's out of the _real _plan he really proposes. But still...it was just so unreasonable.

He turned his head to Leo, and softened his gaze. Leo wouldn't do that to him. (And god knows, he was unconscious.) How would he meet with April at this state? He frowned and sighed.

He stared back at the phone and calmed himself down. What if he would try to be Leo in this message? A faint grin formed on his face, as he typed a message. _I'm getting crazy. Blame the concussion. _

-'":;!?,.

_April_

After several minutes of waiting, she finally received a response. She immediately opened the meesage and hastily read it.

_Sorry, April. I won't be there. I got a problem. _

She repeated to read the message, as if her eyes lied to her. What did Leo mean with that? Problem? She creased her brows and processed it. Then that would explain the short pain she was receiving. They were really in trouble. She circled around and twiddled her fingers, thinking. Would she find them and fight as a back up? Darn, this was hard. She stomped a foot and clenched her fists. She churned her bottom lip and glanced at the window. Okay. That was it. This message was her cue.

She checked the GPS and located Donnie's T-Phone. The device blinked several times, and revealed a purple dot, together with a red and a blue dot. But she noticed that the blue and red dot were more aggressive than the purple dot. The distance was about two kilometers from her and that wasn't too far away.

She stopped and headed to the back exit she just discovered. She didn't mind the spiders that crawled on her hair, as she was making her way through the exit. She just wiped them off like flies that had infected her favorite food. She slid her phone back in her pocket and raised her head; her hair seemingly sparkled because of the sunlight. She creased her brows and squared her shoulders. _Time to get to action. _

She ran hastily through waves of people, not minding anyone she bumped into.

"Excuse me, I'm in a bit hurry, excuse me."

"Hey! Be careful! You're stepping on my new sandals!" An obvious rich lady with a feather scarf glared at her back and frowned.

_Someone who is stupid enough to wear a scarf during summer and sandals in a public place. _She stopped and frowned. When she turned her back, she was wearing her sheepish smile with a batting of her eyelashes. "I'm sorry, ma'am! My mistake!" She shouted back, and continued to cross the vast sea of people.

April continued to run, and finally decided to climb the rooftops instead of dealing with people. She turned to an alleyway, and as usual, she grabbed a steel bar of the fire escape and pulled herself up. As soon as she was on the second level of the structure, she closed her eyes and inhaled air. She then exhaled it using her mouth as she slowly opened her eyes.

The flashbacks of her recent climb up the rooftop haunted her and sent a chill running through her nerves and to her spine. She felt the strong beats of her heart and she, being so nervous.

_Chill, April. Just five more floors and you're safe again. _She thought as she continued to climb up. A shadow of a large bird -probably a bald eagle- passed as she was on the last bar of the fire escape. She quickly jumped and landed successfully on her feet. She grinned and wiped the sweat on her forehead.

April checked the GPS and looked straightforward. She placed the side of her hand on her forehead, as if spying someone. She was seeing several moving figures from a roof -about five blocks away from her- which only indicated that the guys were there. There was a larger figure, and that told her that it was the enemy.

She wasted no time standing and headed to the corner of the rooftop. If ever the guys really need help, was she really able to help? What if she only adds herself as a burden to the guys and she might be the one who would need the saving? She realized the painful truth that the reason why the turtles never let her to go with their missions is this; she only becomes the damsel in distress.

She took several steps back, and ran towards the other rooftop. Gladly, she landed safe, but she gained an abrasion on her right knee. It was indeed painful, but despite of that, she continued to run towards the rooftop where her friends were. Dangerous they say, but this was the only thing she knew she could contribute to them.

She panted, as she became light headed. One more building to go, and she would be there. Because she was already tired, she wasn't really able to check what was happening on the other rooftop. She only wished that she wasn't spotted by anyone.

Finally, she landed on the building beside the exact location of the turtles. Her eyes narrowed of the sight; she only saw Raph, Mikey, Casey and the tiger on the rooftop. There was neither Donnie nor Leo. She scanned the building once more, and spotted a green figure, that was probably Donnie. _Why is he sitting still, while his brothers are fighting? And where the heck is Leo? _She couldn't exactly see the top part of the rooftop because of a two feet tall wall that surrounded it. It was enough to conceal a lying figure on the roof.

Her heart pounded loud as she panted. She took a deep breath and launched herself towards the building. Her force wasn't enough to land on the rooftop. Fortunately, she hooked her palms on the edge of the rooftop, and gained another scratch. She winced, and gathered her strength to pull herself up. She wasn't stupid to scream for help, so she just decided to do this thing by her own.

Her muscles ached as she tried to pull herself to safety. Her scratches were still burning and her head ached as well. After several silent grunts, she was finally there, and laid limply on the floor. She quickly got up, and quietly went towards Donnie, his back facing her.

"Donnie, where is-" The purple clad noticed April's presence and turned his back. April's eyes narrowed for seeing that Donnie had a wound somewhere in his head. "Donnie, what happened?" She went towards Donnie, and was surprised more.

-'":;!?,.

_Donnie_

The purple clad was as surprised as April. His heart almost exploded, as he saw her on his front. He quickly stood up. "April?! What are you doing here?! I thought you-"

April covered her mouth with a hand and pointed a finger at Leo's lying figure. "What happened?" She said, as her voice was trembling.

"April, uhm..." He glanced at his back and turned back to her. _I'm all done. _

"I thought you were coming there. Then. What. Happened?" April's eyes were flooded with tears as she stared at Donnie with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean about'_you_'?"

She gasped shortly and took a step forward. "_You _all. That was part of the plan, right?"

Donnie flinched and realized his mistake. He doubted Leo's trustworthiness, and accidentally sent April to the battlefield. His hands trembled as he slowly realized what Leo's whole plan was.

"Answer me, Donnie!" She clenched her fists and leaned on the higher turtle.

"How did you know that we are here?" He asked absently

April sighed and closed her eyes. " Leo and I had a plan. He sent me to find an abandoned building at Manhattan for you to shelter. I was supposed to hide there, and when you all come there, I would activate the dog whistle and we all make our escape. He didn't tell you because he would sacrifice himself for us to escape. And he knew that you wouldn't agree with it."

Donnie felt extreme guilt. He felt like his soul was already burning because of all he'd heard. He had been accusing his innocent brother a sin he didn't do. He was just paranoid all the time, and he didn't even use his big brain to think of other possibilities instead of agreeing with his feelings. He shut his eyes and clenched his fists in frustration. "I'm sorry, April. You shouldn't be here."

April's eyes narrowed again. "What?!"

"You shouldn't be here. You're in trouble. Let us handle this." He took a step forward and opened his eyes.

"No. You still haven't answered my question. Donnie, what happened?" April took a step back, her tone begging.

Donnie sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Leo is in real trouble. His condition is very critical. About Tiger Claw, well, he's really good and- aw!" He felt a sudden sting in his head, as he kneeled down, holding his head.

April quickly went on Donnie's front and kneeled as well. She placed a hand on his back. "What's wrong?!" She paled, as she tried to raise Don's head.

"He's hard to beat, April. He's strong, and we can't escape from him; especially that Leo is..." He gestured at Leo and bowed his head down. "Run away, now, while there's still time." Donnie held April's wrist and gripped it tightly, but just enough not to hurt her fragile hand.

A stray tear flowed down from her eyes. "But, Donnie..." She held Donnie's arm and squeezed it.

"If you really want to help, you must get away from here." He said sternly.

"Donnie, please. Just this time. Any kind of help besides from running away, I'll take. Just please let me." April squeezed his arm tighter.

The purple clad stared at April's blue eyes and finally gave in. " Okay. You'll stay here."

April smiled; her eyes glittered with the sunlight.

"But..." April's smile fell when she heard the B word. "...but you won't fight. Stay beside Leo and make sure he's still alive. If not, just scream, alright?" Donnie slipped his hold from April's hand.

The red haired teen breathed out. "Okay..." She nodded and stood up.

Donnie stood up as well and squared his shoulders. He unsheathed his staff and turned at the battlefield. He had no choice but to give in with April's plead. Since it was his fault, now it was his responsibility for April's presence.

April placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Donnie's gaze softened, as a stray smile formed on his face. "I will be, April."

The girl replied with a smile and nodded. She joined her palms together and bit her lips. "That's a promise." Before Donnie could say a reply, she already leaned on him and quickly landed a small kiss on his cheeks.

Donnie was astounded for a second, but he quickly shook himself out. He still felt like he just melted a while ago, and didn't notice that he blushed. He ran towards his brothers, and fought with them.

-'":;!?,.

_Karai_

She snapped her eyes open because she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Leo. His smiles always dominated her mind. The moments they clash swords with each other and his soothing voice couldn't just get out of her misery. She frowned and pounded her fist on her poor bed.

_What is happening to me? _She pulled herself up and stared at her phone. She glared at it for the reason that it still didn't have any message. She growled and placed it back to her dress' pocket.

Karai was lovestruck. She couldn't believe it because her true goal was to make Leo fall in love with her, so that she could easily kill him. But it seemed like they had exchanged positions. Now, she couldn't stop thinking about him and smile jovially when she imagines him smiling back at her.

A turtle just caught her heart.

Well, he wasn't purely a turtle. He had every characteristics of a man she finds; courageous, mysterious, patient, brave, and everything Leo was about. She just wished that Leo liked her back. Maybe he did, but she couldn't still be sure unless she would try to ask.

So just to cool herself, she decided to sneak out. Not actually sneaking out, but doing something without Shredder's knowledge. She grabbed her tanto and its sheath and clipped them on her side. She went towards the window and slid through it. She had fitted there perfectly, and swiftly landed on the ground without being noticed.

Since its daytime, she didn't have to wear her armors and her suit. She remained her casual dress and easily blended with the crowd. She walked with the other people and bought foods that had successfully captured her taste.

She felt kind of exhausted and decided to take a rest on the nearest rooftop. She went through an alleyway and climbed up. She just sat at the corner, eating her favorite sushi. _At least Japan's still here. _She protected herself against the sunlight by sitting beside a wall, its shadow acted as her umbrella.

She turned her head above, while chewing the recent sushi. She watched as the clouds passed above her and some birds flying around. The Hudson Bay could also be seen from where she was. _I wish Leo's here to see this. _A smile formed on her face and felt the huge horde of butterflies tickled her stomach.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket and scanned for any song. _Whoa. Multi- purpose phone. _Her eyes captured a song that was very familiar with her. She played it.

_Putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack..._

She started to hum the song.

_Never put my love on the line_

_Never said "yes" to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

She joined with the phone and sang the song with her heart.

_When I don't care_

_I can play him like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

Karai felt like the song was made just for her. Every lyric seemed to be herself, and greatly described what she was feeling right now.

_But you, make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you, make me so nervous _

_That I just can't hold your hand!_

_You make me glo-o-o-o-o-ow_

_But I cover up won't let it sho-o-o-o-o-ow_

_So I'm putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-a-ack_

_I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-a-ack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself, _

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you, make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you, make me so nervous, _

_That I just can't hold your hand! _

_You make me glo-o-o-o-o-ow_

_But I cover up, won't let it sho-o-o-o-o-ow_

_So I'm putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-a-ack_

_I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-a-ack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Those feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning I'd rather be numb_

_And yeah, there's no one else to blame _

_So scared I take off and run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames!_

She had sung the highest notes and ended them effortlessly.

_You make me glo-o-o-o-o-ow_

_But I cover up won't let it sho-o-o-o-o-ow_

_So I'm putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-a-ack_

_I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-a-ack_

_I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-a-ack_

_Oh! I think I'd have a heart attack! _

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

As soon as the song was finished, her confused heart seemed to feel more relaxed than ever. She smiled and stared back at the horizon.

-'":;!?,.

The turtles and Casey seemed to be very exhausted, but it looked like Tiger Claw wasn't. He still had that killing glare at them, and was still strong, despite of some of the bruises and scratches the turtles and Casey successfully gave to him.

He was losing his patience. He decided to end this nonsense battle by showing these teenagers who's boss. He first showed his fierce to the annoying talkative human boy. He growled and tackled Casey, which sent them both rolling on the floor. While they were rolling, Tiger Claw was sending hard punches at Casey. The boy wasn't able to dodge any of those punches, and he couldn't do anything to protect himself. As soon as they bumped onto the wall, Casey lost his consciousness and laid there, motionless.

Raph's eyes narrowed. He quickly charged at the tiger, and he was followed by his younger brothers. They all yelled, as they all make their way towards Tiger Claw.

But it didn't go well.

Mikey was too tired, that his strikes weren't strong just like his others strikes. One of his nunchucks was thrown afar, and being distracted by it, he was kicked away as he laid down the floor.

Nothing could be expected from Donnie. He couldn't battle well, and every moment, his head aches like hell. Tiger Claw was too swift for him to battle and too strong as well, so he suffered the same fate as Mikey and Casey.

Raph stayed strong, and forced himself to battle. He was the only one remaining, and he could say that he might be there beside Donnie and Mikey as well. He panted, as he took a glance at April and Leo. The two of them were still there, perhaps both alive, but April was really pale and was constantly turning her head to their direction. As she was hearing their crashes, she bursts into tears and flinches. Raph only hoped she wouldn't stand up and decide to battle also.

Raph was brought back to the world by Tiger Claw's straight punch. That punch drew more blood from his mouth and brought him pain. His every muscle ached and forced him to stop.

_I hope Leo wakes up soon. _He thought, as he received another painful punch.

-'":;!?,.

_Leo_

"Leo, please. Open your eyes." Leo heard a very soft voice, and felt a tight grasp of a small hand around his wrist. Those weren't the only things he felt; he also perceived an intense pain from his right arm, his hollow and light head and his numb body. He felt like he was soaked in magma and was dropped from a building. Every piece of him ached.

"Come on, they're in trouble. We...need you. Please, wake up." The whisper became softer and a lot sadder. He still couldn't recognize the muffled voice, so he tried moving a finger instead. _That wasn't a great idea. _Because of forcing himself to move a little part of him, that paid him more pain. He moaned in pain, as his finger twitched.

He heard a gasp from the voice, and a tighter grip against him. "Leo?!"

Leo forcefully opened his heavy eyelids. Upon opening his eyes, he saw April's face, her teary eyes and her wide smile.

"You're awake!" April leaned on Leo and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't notice that she was already on top of him, and still continued to hug Leo.

He wasn't hurt by April's tight embrace, but that knocked the air out of him, and his arm scorched. "Ap-ril..."

April finally noticed it, and released herself. Her cheeks turned pink, and her smile faded. "I'm sorry."

"No, that's alright." He finally managed to speak a clear sentence and look straight at April. But still, that paid him more pain. He winced once more, his face twisted.

"Leo!" April hesitated from holding Leo, and bit her lip instead. She turned her head back, and saw their last hope, Raph, thrown by Tiger Claw as he lay motionless. She gasped and quickly stood up, grabbing her tessen.

"April, where are you going?! You shouldn't be there!" Leo tried to stop April but his body had forbidden him to do that. His eyes narrowed and his heart pounded so loud.

"Sorry, Leo. This is the only way." She said over her shoulders, as she swiftly launched herself forward.

"No! April!" He stretched out his hand, as if it would stop April.

Tiger Claw turned to her and aimed a kick. Leo gasped and watched in horror. April was able to dodge the first kick, and remarkably landed a solid punch at the tiger. It was obvious that Tiger Claw didn't like it. He gnarled and launched himself backward, preparing for a huge blow. April's eyes narrowed, and opened her mouth wide, expecting a scream to come which didn't. Tiger Claw pounded April with his much larger fist which made the poor girl stumble on the floor.

April lay on the floor, her consciousness slowly dissipating. She raised her head and stretched out her hand to the blue clad, mouthing Leo's name. She slowly closed her eyes, as her head fell.

"_**APRIL! ! **_" He screamed, as cold sweat fell all over him. His eyes narrowed with fear...especially _anger. _Because of his mixed emotion, he started hyperventilating; his heart beat in extreme pace. He clenched his fists into tight rolls, as his whole figure was shaking.

Tiger Claw went towards Leo with narrowed eyes. He was covered with bruises and small cuts, and his strength was also depleting.

Leo closed his eyes and stood up. He was in his raging form again, ready to battle or _to kill _anyone. He was all fueled up by his built emotions, seemingly healing his felt pain. His mind was all blank once more, and he would be able to perform any action.

Tiger Claw seemed to notice this. He cracked his fists and glared at him. He had enough of these games, and this was the moment to start doing more serious matters.

Leo unsheathed his katanas, and opened his glowing eyes. He ran towards the tiger with the same blinding speed. If Tiger Claw wasn't fast enough to see that, his head might be chopped at that very point.

The blue clad continued to slash the tiger with his weapons, and many of his strikes were able to draw blood from his enemy. He seemed to be tireless, and Tiger Claw feared he would lose, or worse than that. Leo stopped for a second, and launched a straight left hook at Tiger Claw. The mutant feline flew away, and lost his balance.

Leonardo slowly went towards Tiger Claw, and sheathed the katana on his right hand. His wounded arm dripped more blood, but it looked like it didn't affect him at all. He stepped on the tiger's chest and pointed the tip of his katana on his enemy's neck, cutting his skin and releasing an amount of blood. He glared at the tiger with gritted teeth.

Tiger Claw's eyes narrowed, his whole body trembled. But he released a smirk. "Have you forgotten the day, young one? The day when I saved you? I'm your big cat, am I not?" His voice was very confident and buried his eyes through the turtle's eyes.

Leo stopped. He was back to himself again when he remembered that very day.

Tiger Claw smirked once more, and used his advantage to strike Leo. He drew a kick, which sent the turtle on the wall. The blue clad felt the pain again, and stayed lying down.

His brothers saw him, and forced themselves to help Leo, but they all couldn't.

Tiger Claw grabbed a gun from his holster and shot Leo. The helpless turtle was electrocuted, and fell into unconsciousness. His siblings witnessed it, as Tiger Claw brought Leo away from their sights.

-'":;!?,.

**A/N: Am I forgiven? I really hope yes! But...anyway. Karai and April were back! But Karai didn't do anything significant here. Well...for now. *smirk* Okay, Leo's captured! And it's official! Mwahahahah! (Because that is what the title tells) **

**What do you think Karai meant about that, "Comet, comet," thing? (In the episode, and I know you know it) I'm just curious. :3 Happy first day of March, and Happy Compliment day to all! **

"_He's least likely to hit something just for fun._" -Donnie


	11. Chapter 11: Someone from the Past

**A/N: Sorry that this took some time. You see, the first week of March was really...really...REALLY stressful to me. By the way. Thank you for the great feedbacks from the last chapter! I really appreciate them! And you know what; I finally have much time to write stuffs. And! If you have a pet, I'm sure you will understand this chapter. AND! I apologize this early for a very long throwback/dream and Author's note below.**

**Well... Why bother, right? Just go on with the chapter and enjoy! Please leave a review! ;)**

_**Chapter 11**_

_Leo_

Little Leonardo was wandering the dark sewer tunnels, alone by himself; the first time in his life. He knew he wasn't supposed to be here, and he knew the consequences. Well, it was not his fault why he was here the whole time; it was Thunder's fault, his playful dog.

Leo was shivering because of the coldness, his fingers and feet were numb, almost paralyzed. His breathing was rigid and his sight was so obscured. He and the winter season had never been best of friends; he was in fact a reptile/mammal hybrid. He frowned and stomped a foot.

"Thunder! Come on you little dude! I have something for you to chew!" he called, but his voice only bounced back into him. He continued to search for his only dog friend, although he felt like both of them were already lost. He squeezed his eyes and blinked several times. His eyelids were getting heavy and he could hear his stomach's plead.

He stopped at the edge of a sewer tunnel and folded his knees. He sighed and closed his eyes. Out of all animals living in this planet, his pet dog was the naughtiest of them all. Raph's pet turtle, Spike was very timid, of course because it was a turtle -a normal turtle to be exact- and his pet dog was just really...more hyperactive than his little brother, Mikey.

He sighed and rolled his eyes around. His eyes narrowed because of a shadow that had passed from his right. He quickly stood up in his fighting stance. "Who's there?!" the shadow passed again on the same spot, but this time, it was accompanied by footsteps. "Uhm... Sensei?" his voice cracked and his knuckles trembled. "Th...th...thunder?" Leo slowly tiptoed and peeked on the edge of the wall. His eyes narrowed and he shortly gasped.

He saw a big man from a short distance, which was holding his little puppy on its back, like a cat grabbing its kitten. The man seemingly heard him gasp, so Leo hid himself again and covered his mouth with his hands.

_No... Thunder... _Tears started to flow from his dull bluish gray eyes. He scanned his ground for any weapons; a little stick, rock, or anything just to inflict damage to the man who tended to hurt his pet. Thunder was his only friend. He was the only one who listens to him and would never scold him. If that man ever tried to pinch Thunder, Leo wouldn't hesitate to hurt him, even though he was a lot smaller than the mountain man.

_What would Captain Ryan do? _He thought. Leo took a deep breath and grabbed the stone he had found. He slowly crept and went at the edge of the pipe and aimed the rock at the man's hand. He swiftly threw the rock, as the object hit the person's hand directly. The man grunted, and instinctively let go of the whining brown puppy. The canine fell on the wet sewer floor with a thug, given the height of the man.

"Thunder!" Leo revealed himself out of the shadows, as he furiously glared at the man. His teeth were gritted, and his fists were tightly clenched. He didn't decide to attack the man soon, because he knew that he could crack his shell with a click of a finger. So, he stood in a fighting stance, and let the person notice him.

The tall man rubbed his hand with gritted teeth, as he slowly turned his head towards the spot where he heard a childish voice. "How dare you to-" the person stopped in mid - sentence and narrowed his dark brown eyes at the little turtle child. He had expected that he would see a wimp little boy, but instead, he saw a standing turtle who was as tall as a normal child of his age. In his mind, he saw a _freak. _

"What are you?!" the person pointed a finger at Leo who had plastered a poker face, and was still standing in a fighting position; his fists were crumpled into solid rolls.

Leo scoffed and rolled his glimmering sapphire eyes. "Never saw a mutant turtle?" he said with full confidence. He studied the features of the first human he saw; he had dark brown and messy hair. He had countless of tattoos all over his body starting from his head and down to his feet. His biceps were indeed large and seemed to had crushed a ten- wheeler. He had steel rings protruding his nostrils and his bottom lip and the man was a lot taller than his sensei. He felt like his legs were going to collapse anytime, but he had to be strong for his puppy. He needed to save him.

The mountain man raised the ridge of his left eyebrow and wrinkled his nose; giving the look of grimace. "Mutant... _Turtle_?" the man laughed manically, which seemed like he just called an earthquake. The laugh indicated that he was insulting the little turtle, who kept calm and collected despite of it. Leo was just being curious, so he waited for him to talk further. "Is that your pet, turtle? I'm very sorry to say but it's time to say goodbye to him," with that, the tall human took a step forward and aimed his fist down at his paralyzed pet dog on the floor.

Leo responded to his senses and quickly dashed towards Thunder. "Don't touch him!" He landed just above Thunder, his dog in between his feet. He took a glance at his poor pet; he almost threw up when he saw his dying puppy. He had so many cuts and bruises all over his little body and the breathing of the small mammal was very rigid; at any moment it would end. His little brown eyes were wet with tears, like he was pleading to his master. Leo's heart broke into pieces by seeing his only pet near to his demise.

Instead of landing the last blow at the puppy, his fist hit the head of the turtle. Leo's world seemed to crush towards him, as every piece of him ached, but his head was too much of a pain. He collapsed as he kneeled down, holding his head. He closed his eyes tight and yelled in agony. He didn't expect that humans were like this; strong but reckless in their way. In fact, their _cruel _way

The man was surprised by the turtle's sudden action, but then he never regretted hitting Leo accidentally. He even felt proud by what he had done, rather than feeling sorry. He grinned and revealed a single gold tooth from his mouth. A man with this on the surface was respected. They could get what they want and could do what they want to anybody. It didn't matter even if they step on to an innocent, as long as they get what they think are for them.

_You'll pay for this, mud boy. _Leo thought, as he regained his senses, but still throbbed with pain. He slowly steadied himself to stand straight, although his bleeding head was killing him softly. He glared at the man furiously, showing the man that he was all ticked off and ready to seek for a little revenge. But then, his fierce was slowly dispersing because of thinking of the life of his pet dog. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't since this time, he needed to fight for his life. His hopes to rescue his puppy were sluggishly turning into a retrieval. He just didn't know what to do; especially that no one was around to help him. A stray tear fell down from his eyes, but it was quickly wiped away by him in a harsh manner.

By seeing this kind of attitude of the human, Leo's entire dream of befriending a single one of them was all gone.

The high man showed no fear despite of little Leo's attempt to make him feel it. He was more fired up; ready to give the child the pain he deserved. "How could you endure that kind of blow, freak?" he cracked his knuckles, indicating that he wanted to crush some more bones from the young turtle.

Leo already knew that stance, just by experiencing that from his younger brother, Raphael. If his hot headed brother starts to crack his fists, it means that you must take a distance away from him or grab a trusty shield to protect your face from deforming. But it wasn't Raph in front of him; it was another man and far more dangerous than his little brother.

He relied upon his instincts and he swiftly ran past the man. He had fooled the human, because he averted his attention from the dog and turned to Leo. This time, he enthralled the person and gained all of his concentration towards him.

"Now, mud boy! Give me your...best shot!" Leo said with the best confident voice he could muster. He tried to hide the trembling sensation from his body, which, almost failed. He watched movies starring actors that were people, but he never thought that they were scarier than he ever imagined.

The man smirked, and launched himself forward towards the turtle with a yell. Leo folded his knees and placed a leg backwards, collecting his momentum. He applied what he learned from Master Splinter, now to protect himself.

The tall man stretched his leg, aiming a kick at the turtle. The time his foot was only an inch away from Leo, he swiftly ducked and rolled, dodging the attack. After he avoided the hit, he kicked backwards, pounding the back of the man with a force he wasn't satisfied. He was a lot weaker than when they were in training. Leo doubted if that kick inflicted damage to the tall man.

To his surprise, his kick did damage because the human winced. But hurting the man wasn't a really great idea. It just made the taller guy in a rage.

Leo gulped and cautiously took a distance away from the guy. He could imagine the human steaming off and his face turning red.

The man did not utter any more word. His gritted teeth with a sound that drums your ears was just enough sign to say that he'd turned into a big monster. He recklessly ran towards the already fearful turtle and quickly pounded a fist on the leaf green terrapin.

The poor turtle was sent flying towards the nearest sewer wall. He grunted, as his eyes were slowly closing. He opened his eyes wide and saw his dying puppy on the floor. He literally gnarled and forced himself to sprint towards his pet. Fighting wouldn't do a thing to both of them, so he decided to run away.

But things were not easy as they were said.

He was able to grab his dog and run within distance, but the man was fast enough to catch up. The human took a tight grasp of his carapace which made him take a full stop. He tried to escape from the hold, but the man was strong. He wagged his legs and screamed. "Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"You'll pay for what you did, you little twerp! " the human threw him from afar with a great force. He never let go of the little puppy in his grasp and tried to protect him when the gravity finally pulls them down. Leo didn't fail to protect his pet when they both crushed on the wet sewer floor. He had landed on his back, with his puppy around his arms.

"Yo-you're safe now, little Thunder. I am with you," he whispered softly. He raised his wobbly head and met the deadly gaze of the tall human. He trembled, as he stared against the human's dark brown eyes, pleading. His pet dog raised his head as well and slowly turned around. Leo's eyes widen when he saw it.

Thunder barked loudly, as if trying to drive away the human. He gnarled, showing his fangs.

Leo narrowed his eyes and tried to get up. His pet dog was standing on his plastron, ready to fight back the man. "Thunder..." tears started to fall from his eyes. His dog was trying to protect him; trying to do its best to shield his master. This was remarkably the best act of a very loyal dog towards his master; sacrificing his life for the life of the one who took care of him.

Thunder continued to bark and when the man took a step forward, the canine leapt and bit the tall man's hand. He buried his teeth and fangs in the human's skin, blood oozing out from the wound. The man screamed and vigorously shook off the dog from its bite.

Leo tried to call his pet and told him to stop, but the dog only deepened its bite. The turtle's heart started to beat so fast; he was really nervous and afraid. He didn't know what to do, whether he would help his pet puppy, or not. He kneeled down, as he buried his fingers on the concrete ground.

The moment turned into a slow motion when the tall man slid something from his pocket; a short knife. Leo yelled as he watched in horror. The human stabbed the poor puppy, ending the animal's precious life. The dead body of Thunder fell on the ground, as Leo screamed the loudest.

The turtle's eyes remained dilated, and were locked on to the bloody figure of his dog friend. At that time, his world collapsed like a brittle glass. His mind flashed countless of memories he and Thunder shared. He goes into training with his puppy. They eat their foods together, like real friends. He tells his secrets and tells some stories with the dog. He cuddles the brown puppy in bed and he takes a bath with it. He was happy with Thunder, but with just a spark, all of those joyful memories disappeared. The little pup he saw all wet in the sewers back from over a year ago was now lying down, dead. As cold as the ice; gone with the wind.

He was lost for words. He didn't know what to do next, now that his dear pet was gone. His tears were all dried up and he was so tired. But then, he raised his head up and saw the one who stole Thunder's life. The young turtle suddenly felt rage. He wanted to do the same thing towards the man. In fact, he wanted to tear him down.

_Sensei was right about humans. Not only some of them! They are __**all **__cruel! _He remembered what his father told him about humans. They wouldn't accept them on the surface and would just treat them like rubbish. They would just try to hurt them or worse. They wouldn't understand them; they wouldn't accept freaks like them. He glared at the man more furiously than before.

"You, humans don't have hearts. You kill innocents!" with that final word, he charged at the one who killed his dearest pet. He kicked and punched with all of his remaining strength, even though some of it didn't do anything. He wanted the man to pay from what he did; he wanted the man to die as well.

Because of all the damage Leo had received from the much stronger man, he got tired quickly. The human took the chance and grabbed Leo by the neck and squeezed the air out of him.

"You pathetic being! You don't deserve to live! Freaks like you have no space in this world!" the man squeezed tighter and tighter, until Leo's face turned into purple.

The leaf green turtle gasped for air and tried to fight back, but he couldn't. The lack of air overpowered him, and his body refused to work. His eyes were slowly closing, as he was only seeing darkness. His hands fell limply to his side.

From the shadows, a figure appeared and landed a strong punch at the man's face. The human flew away because of the force, and he had released the turtle from his tight grasp. Leo coughed as he tried to regain the lost oxygen and fill his lungs again.

He rolled his eyes around, trying to find the one, who saved his life, but he was too weak and his sight wouldn't work. He was insanely dizzy and his body forces him to pass out, but he was too determined to know who saved him.

A large being landed in front of him. He stared from its feet up to its head. The bulky figure had orange feet and stripes of black all over its entire body. It had claws and short ears and stood like a human being. From the books he had read, this being was a tiger. The tiger who have saved his life was staring at him; its amber eyes were piercing through his soul. Upon seeing his savior, he slowly closed his eyes and finally passed out.

-'":;!?,.

The blue clad turtle woke up from his dream and found himself hanging from somewhat. He was carried by none other than, Tiger Claw, while he was doing several leaps from rooftop to rooftop. _It was him. _Leo recognized Tiger Claw; he was the same tiger who saved him back on the time when he was just eight. He still had the tail which was cut off. But still, he knew that this tiger hurt his siblings and his friends. No wonder he wanted him to pay for hurting his family.

Leo stretched out his left and good arm and hit Tiger Claw's back with his elbow. He jumped backwards and landed on his back. With that bad landing, his body seared with pain, as he screamed in agony. He forgot about his battered body.

Tiger Claw grunted and turned his back. He raised a brow and crossed his arms. "You know that you're helpless, don't you? You cannot fight anymore. You're too weak," He took several steps towards Leo, who was lying on the ground and screaming in pain.

Leo tried to resist the burning pain inside his body. He slowly raised his head and used an arm to support his upper body to stand. It was then followed by the movement of his legs, until he was fully standing.

"It was you. You were the tiger back then!" he raised his head and met Tiger Claw's gaze. He couldn't believe his eyes; the tiger back from the past that brought him salvation was now dragging him to his demise.

Tiger Claw's eyes narrowed as he entangled his arms. "Yes, child. It was me. I saved your life," He said slowly, as if talking to a kid. He smirked and stood his ground more confidently. He was very sure that he could use this advantage, now that the turtle remembered him.

"So why are you doing this, huh? You were a _friend _seven years ago!" Leo shouted and bit his lips. _A friend. _He regretted what he did when he was younger. He gave all of his trust to the tiger. He thought that he was better than the others, not like the tall man, but they were equal. In fact, betrayal was a lot worse than cruelty.

"Aren't you happy that we meet again?" Tiger Claw smirked at Leo and cracked his knuckles. He grabbed a gun from its holster and aimed it at Leo. He quickly pulled the trigger.

Leo's eyes narrowed and swiftly jumped upwards, successfully dodging the shot. "You're not the same like before. You changed!" He hissed and unsheathed both katanas from his back, even if it gave him a pain big time. He noticed the other short blade clipped from his side. He grabbed it, and bit its hilt. Now, he was about to use a triple katana.(*) "Forget everything we've been through," he muttered under his breath, with pure hatred. At this point, he already had forgotten about all that Tiger Claw did to him when he was a kid. Those were only illusions for the blue clad today.

Tiger Claw smirked. "You still have the guts to fight, Leonardo. Let's see how long you can take," With that, Tiger Claw placed the gun back and unsheathed his sharp razor claws. The two ran towards each other as their weapons clashed. The heat of the sun was diminishing, and thick clouds slowly covered the sky.

* * *

_Karai_

The pink clad kunoichi yawned as she stretched her arms and legs. She noticed that the sky darkened a bit, as if a rain was approaching. She stood up and brushed off the dirt out of her skirt. She decided to go back to Shredder's lair and wait till twelve midnight there. She was a little, or a lot excited of what was about to happen that very hour.

Meeting someone whom she admired was really exciting at any point. But at the same time, a stain against her honor as a kunoichi who was the best in terms of deceiving. To her, it didn't matter, as long as she would continue to follow what her heart was telling her. This was the most serious, -so far- that she ever felt towards someone. Apparently, she couldn't understand herself. She was obsessed with the enemy, that she already wanted to take him home. She frowned and readied herself to go back to the large dungeon she called.

As she was about to jump on the other rooftop, she captured some figures from the corner of her eyes. She turned her head to her left, and saw the scene much clearer. She felt a sudden strong beat of her heart. She quickly paled and the colors of her face drained. _Oh no. _

Karai went at the corner and focused her eyes on the figures. She saw Leo, -because of the swords and the shell- fighting a large tiger. She noticed that Leo wasn't in a good shape. He was sluggishly moving and his moves were not as strong as they really were.

At first, she just thought that the turtles had been fighting another mutant in town, so that wasn't in her business. But then, her conscience haunted her. She observed that Leo was obviously overpowered by his opponent and it seemed like he was losing in his battle. A hysterical afterthought entered her mind; what if Shredder sent that mutant to do something really bad? She wasn't sure. She decided to watch for a short while and observe the battle.

She noticed that Leo was constantly squeezing his other arm. She had also praised the way he managed to use three blades. The sky shortly cleared out, so Karai was able to take a better look at the battle. Her eyes captured something red against Leo's other arm. By seeing that red thing, she already knew what it was.

She quickly jumped on the other rooftop and unsheathed her tanto clipped on her side. She was always armed and dangerous, so whatever fight comes, she is all prepared. What is a ninja, if he or she is unarmed?

When she was only a building far from them, she stopped for a while and slid another pink colored handkerchief. She tied it around her mouth to the back of her head to cover some parts of her face. If ever the tiger was summoned by Shredder, she could hide her identity. It was better to be sure at any times. There were no one around to count in when she gets into trouble. Shredder's punishment was always waving at her, and she didn't want to shake hands with it.

After finishing, she held her tanto tight and quickly leapt on the battle ground. She immediately gained the attentions of the two fighters. She stood on her ground with a smirk behind her handkerchief. She swiped a stray hair strand and placed it behind her ear. Karai rolled her eyes to Leo and gave him a wink.

Leo's eyes widen as he felt the heat rising all over him, even though the sky was dark and it started to drizzle. He clipped the shorter katana back to his side and raised a brow. He observed the features of the girl that suddenly appeared. He thought that he already met the girl from somewhere because of the way she stood and the way she stared. He suddenly felt a spark in his mind. _Karai? _

Karai gestured at the turtle that Tiger Claw was aiming a slash at him by motioning her head at his back. Leo quickly shielded himself using his katanas to block the incoming attack. The force of Tiger Claw's blow was then absorbed by Leo's arms. He grunted as his hands slipped the swords. Tiger Claw used the time to give the turtle another hit. Leo raised his head, as his eyes narrowed.

It was Karai's turn to help. She dashed forward and stretched out her arms which held her tanto and protected Leo from the hit. She raised her arms and pushed the tiger away.

"You okay?" she whispered and offered her hand to Leo. When her and his eyes were fixed onto each other, she suddenly felt that something had been tickling the thin skin of her stomach. She only wished that she didn't blush.

The blue clad turtle stared at her hand and then to her eyes. He mouthed Karai's name as he grabbed her hand and stood up. He still struggled because of the continuous loss of blood and his exhaustion. Karai concluded that he had been in this state for a long period of time. She couldn't stop herself from worrying.

Karai's gaze softened for a short while but when she noticed that Leo almost blurted out her name, she quickly glared at him. Leo shrugged, asking her why. She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. With that, Leo understood what she meant. She wanted to hide her identity from the tiger.

Tiger Claw quickly regained his composure and prepared another slash. He aimed at Karai, but she was, as expected, prepared. She swiftly turned around and used her weapon to block. This gave Leo some time to pick his weapons on the ground.

Leo and Karai stood alongside each other, both in a fighting stance. Inside both of their minds, they were leaping with joy, that finally, they would fight together.

Tiger Claw raised a brow. He didn't say any word as he charged at the pair. He just thought that Karai was just a team member of the turtles, just like Casey and April. So just then, whether a lady, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt or even bend bones. He gives no mercy to anyone.

Leo and Karai went to separate directions, and left Tiger Claw at the middle of them. They nodded at each other and quickly ran towards the tiger. They both used their weapons to block each of Tiger Claw's attempting shots, as they successfully hit the weakened tiger with fast punches and full powered kicks. They were _almost _winning.

But Tiger Claw always had a trick hidden behind his sleeves.

With a blink of the eye, he jumped upwards and slid something from his vest. He dropped the small object on the floor, as it released a thick smoke. The two pair from below him coughed and instinctively closed their eyes. Before landing completely on the ground, Tiger Claw located Karai from the smoke. He leapt behind her and grabbed her, making Karai unable to escape.

Karai gasped and tried to escape from Tiger Claw, but it was no use. As the smoke cleared, Karai placed her pride down and called some help from Leo.

The blue clad turned his back and saw Karai, being held by Tiger Claw. His eyes narrowed. "Let her go!" he gritted his teeth and glared at Tiger Claw. The pain in his arm intensified and he felt like spinning. He just wanted to sleep right now, but then again, he couldn't. He had someone to save. A flashback entered his mind; the time when his puppy must be saved, but he failed. His first and last pet died in front of his eyes.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. _No. This can't be happening! _

Karai narrowed her eyes. "Leo! What's wrong?!" she noticed that Leo hesitated from attacking. She didn't know why, but she was sure that something was off. She saw that Leo was trembling, like there was a mini earthquake below him. He was as well, near to falling from his ground and she observed that the wound in his right arm made him a lot weak. He was in no condition in battling, and his skin color was very alarming. It seemed like he had donated blood three times within a week; to make a long story short, Leo couldn't go on.

"Are you afraid of failing again?" Tiger Claw smirked and squeezed his grab tighter, just to hear Karai wince.

Karai stopped herself from wincing. She didn't want Leo to hear her, because she knew that this tiger only wanted to torment the blue clad. She stared at Leo worryingly as she bit her lips behind her handkerchief. She rolled her eyes around, trying to find a hole in Tiger Claw's grasp. An imaginary light bulb shone above her head.

The rain started to fall.

Leo slowly opened his heavy eyes and still managed to glare fiercely at Tiger Claw. He sheathed his weapons back as he frowned. The rain cooled the place, but it didn't help him from recovering. In fact, the coolness only made him weaker. But it was still water. He could be a little hydrated by the rainfall.

Using her stretched hand, she slid a blinding powder from somewhere beneath her blouse and slammed it on Tiger Claw's face. The tiger yelped and harshly rubbed his eyes. Karai swiftly ran beside Leo and stared against his grayish azure eyes. She wondered for a short while on how the color of his eyes changed. She just thought that it was because of the reflection of the clouds above them, but she still couldn't resist wondering. She cracked a reassuring smile at Leo, and then stood in a fighting stance, her back facing Leo.

Leo smiled and grabbed Karai's wrist. "I have something to tell you," He said feebly and softened his gaze.

Karai looked over her shoulder. "I hope that could wait 'til later," she noticed that Leo's hand was trembling, like he was trying to stop something.

"No._ It_ can't," Leo replied as he hung his head down. He took a glance at Tiger Claw, who was already burning mad and was heading towards them. He frowned and bit his bottom lip. He breathed out and let go of her hand.

Karai raised a brow. "It better be," she lowered her body and gripped the hilt of her weapon tightly. She didn't bother to ask, because she knew that their opponent was incoming. The fluffy moments could wait until later. They had scheduled a time for those.

"Please Karai, stay out of the way when...when someone gets out of control," he closed his eyes and clenched his fists tight.

_What do you mean? _Karai's eyes grew wide. She remembered it; back from the last night. She still didn't know what happened to Leo inside that Kraang laboratory. During the same night, he witnessed how Leo fought with his brothers; she knew that Shredder only controlled him. Then a thought came into her mind like a tidal wave; she remembered the time when Leo suddenly came out of control in the Kraang lab. He almost killed Xever and Bradford that time. She gasped. _That's what he meant! _

She stood strong on her ground and glared at the incoming foe. She was all wet because of the heavy rain, and the rain didn't seem to stop. Lightnings flashed and created a scar in the sky. Those were accompanied by loud roars of thunders and strong wind blows; there was a storm. She glanced at the once calm Hudson Bay; it was now raging and its waves seemed to come closer to the shore. _Weather is really unpredictable. _She thought.

She charged at the tiger, her hair and skirt fluttering with the strong wind. She rapidly slashed her sharp tanto at Tiger Claw. Some of her hits were successful, and some were deflected back. As she was swishing the blade, she was also firing several kicks and straight punches. The storm seemed to join with the action because it was getting stronger as the time goes on.

Tiger Claw, on the other hand, was constantly glancing at the turtle. He noticed that he was just standing there, and his eyes were tightly closed. In his instincts, the more idle his target, the easier it can be captured. But when he tries to run towards the blue clad, his female opponent seems to notice it immediately and she quickly blocks his way. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in frustration.

The capture mission already took over an hour and still, Tiger Claw hadn't had anything on his palms. He glared at Karai as he prepared a fist to launch.

Karai twirled her tanto as she jumped upwards. She rested her palm on Tiger Claw's head, as she back flipped and landed at the tiger's back. She kicked his back, as she folded her knees and slid down in between the tiger's legs, by the help of the wet floor. The moment that her back was facing the tiger, she launched herself up and landed a double kick.

Tiger Claw gained several bruises by Karai's well performed katas. He concluded that the girl he was facing was a well trained kunoichi and an expert in ninjutsu. He underestimated his opponent. Now, he would show how good he was as well.

The tiger stretched out his left arm and folded his right. He placed a leg back and folded the other a bit.

The pink clad kunoichi raised a brow. _We're not boxers. _She scoffed, as a sign of insult to the tiger. She quickly used her tanto to shield herself, as she tried to go nearer.

Tiger Claw smirked and launched countless of punches from his left fist, hitting Karai painfully head on. She quickly backed off, and noticed a track of blood running from her lips. She removed it by using her still- tied handkerchief.

_How can I get through it? _She rolled her eyes down to Tiger Claw's legs. She didn't see any weak points from there and anytime, the tiger would just be able to counter attack. The bullet punches weren't the only problem. He also had his right arm ready to rise up and his legs ready to swipe her defense once she got nearer. She gritted her teeth and creased her brows.

Leo took several breaths and finally opened his eyes. He saw that Karai was getting a hard time getting to counter attack. Tiger Claw's stance was clearly remarkable. He unsheathed his katanas, which gathered the attention of Karai and Tiger Claw.

Karai's expression brightened, even though Leo couldn't see her smile. She turned her head to Leo, her stare giving the look that she needed some help.

Leo slowly walked towards Karai, with four eyes following his steps. He turned to Karai with a serious look from his face. "You must attack him from below, to crush his defense. I'll attack head on," Leo said, as he grabbed the sword clipped on his side and bit its hilt once more.

Karai's eyes grew large, as she raised a brow. _Would that be possible? _

The blue clad removed the sword from his mouth. "Trust me," he bit it again, as he stood in his fighting stance.

The pink clad gasped shortly, but then she nodded. She adjusted the knot of her handkerchief, as she stood confidently beside the blue clad. She didn't know that Leo could also read minds; or maybe he was just prepared for follow up questions.

The two of them swiftly dashed towards the strong offense and defense stance of Tiger Claw. Karai bowed down and targeted the tiger's legs. Leo charged forward and using his twin blades, he was able to shield himself from the bullet speeded punches. The sword he was biting wasn't just a decoration. This was his main weapon. The blade of the short katana was towards his left. He would use it to bombard Tiger Claw's offense.

Karai was successful in destroying Tiger Claw's perfect stance, since he was distracted whether he would retain the positions of his arms or his legs. Because of that, he wouldn't be able to launch a good kick.

Leo finally saw the opportunity to strike. He went directly towards the right punch. As fast as lightning, he slid his upper body towards his right side, making the powerful punch to hit the blade of the katana. Leo was forced to step back because of the blow. He took a glance at the edges of his blade; it was dripping with blood, but it was quickly washed away because of the rain.

Tiger Claw's knuckle almost broke, but he was grateful it wasn't. He just got a deep cut that created some cracks within his bones. He looked at it with narrowed eyes. He couldn't believe on what he saw; he was getting defeated by the turtle, and he got nothing to do. But a thought entered into his mind; there was still a way.

"I know that you already gave all of your strength, turtle and I know that you won't be able to stand this!" The pair didn't know that he would still be able to attack, even if they had found the weak points of the tiger's stance. He quickly took a step forward towards Leo and successfully hit his chest with a solid blow from both of his fists, even though the other one wasn't too good.

Leo's eyes narrowed, as he flew backwards because of the force. The impact made his heart to skip some beats. His brain didn't receive the enough amount of oxygen; resulting to unconsciousness. He crashed to the ground, as his weapons cluttered beside him.

"No! Leo!" Karai rushed towards the blue clad and sat beside his lying body. She placed a finger on his carotid pulse, located somewhere in his neck, to know if he was still alive. She felt a weak and slow beat, but at least, there was. She sighed and turned at Tiger Claw with a very fierce glare.

"How dare you to do that?!" she dashed towards the tiger and rapidly shot kicks and punches, all of those weren't a product of her ninjutsu training. She was just firing blows based on her instinct, and based on her fiery rage. She knew that the hit given by Tiger Claw was very fatal. It pushes the rib cage down to the heart, which may cause the pumping organ to stop temporarily or permanently. That blow was used by ninjas over a thousand years for assassination.

Tiger Claw was constantly dodging the attacks, but because he was already weakened during the previous battles, he couldn't counter attack. He just stood there like a punching bag or a dummy. This time, he knew he lost. If he would wake up soon from some hit, he would depart back to Japan and wait for Shredder's new plans for him.

Karai finally out balanced Tiger Claw. She flipped him with her leg and gave him one, last punch, just to finally put him into deep sleep. After that very strong enough punch, she panted, as her handkerchief fell down to her neck.

She quickly turned her back and went towards Leo. She held his uninjured arm, as she tried to wake him up. "Leo? Wake up now," she tried to stop her tears from falling down. Again, she didn't want to be vulnerable like this, and she didn't want to cry.

The storm was still strong and apparently it wouldn't stop at that time. Both of them were all wet because of the rainwater and Karai found herself and even Leo, shivering because of the cold. The temperature was lowered more by the wind.

"Come on, I can't carry you," she said softly. She held his cheek and cuddled it with her fingers. Her hands were trembling because of mixed fatigue, nervousness and cold. She just wanted to sit beside a fireplace and drink warm chocolate, but she couldn't do it. She didn't want to leave Leo there.

To make both of them warm, she leaned on Leo and laid her chest against his plastron. She rested her head on Leo's arm, as she wrapped her arms around him. She slowly closed her eyes and hoped that the blue clad would wake up, or there would be someone to help.

* * *

**A/N: Finally... Leorai moments! Those may not be so romantic or sweet, (And gosh... Those were tragic) but if you'll wait, you'll get what you want! **

**(*) Is there somebody among you that knows the anime, One Piece? If you do, you also know who among the Straw Hat Pirates has the triple sword. I don't necessarily need to tell you.**

**And you know what? The dog 'Thunder' here was really a name of my late pet dog. He died brutally by the hands of our oh-so-cruel and was drunk-that-night neighbor and had been thrown in the nearest brook from us. I still couldn't get over with that. **

**And! The idea of Leo having the puppy was because I realized, (and I bet you also realized. It's obvious) that he hasn't got any pet. Raph got Spike/Slash, Donnie got his Spy Roaches and Mikey got Ice Cream Kitty. **

**AND! I was REALLY heartbroken because of the episode, "The Pig and the Rhino". Why did Karai need to say goodbye?! Where is justice? jshelton010, Your, Casey and my idea about the "Comet, comet," thingy wasn't right. But well... **

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


End file.
